Loose Ends
by Jenn319
Summary: An alternative ending to the current Spencer/Cassadine storyline...


Loose Ends

By vodka

Part I - Scene 1:

{Liz is sitting on a bench at the docks. A gentle breeze brushes against the hair

surrounding her face, as she gazes at Wyndemere. The sound of the water nearby can 

be heard as she recalls her time with Lucky at the Bacchanalia…}

{Insert flashback of scene with Lucky and Liz dancing on the terrace}

{Liz begins to drift back to the present, sighing. At that moment Emily passes by}

Emily: "Liz?"

Liz: "…Oh, hi Emily."

Emily: "Hey! I was just heading over to Kelly's to find you. You will never guess who is

having dinner with our family tonight!"

Liz: {Politely smiling, but somewhat distracted} "Who?

Emily: "Juan! Can you believe it? I convinced grandmother…well, ok maybe I didn't

convince her, but I encouraged her, to invite him as her guest…and since no one

in the household can say no to her…{Noticing that Liz does not seem to be

sharing in her joy} Isn't…{Looking at Liz as Liz continues to gaze at

Wyndemere} that…fantastic? {Realizing she is only talking to herself now} I

mean, talk about an explosive situation, with any luck my parents will throw Juan

out and I'll never be able to see him again…{Stopping to look at Liz for a

response}

Liz: {Agreeing with whatever statement Emily has just said}"…Mm-hmm."

Emily: "Liz? {Stating her name a little louder} Liz?"

Liz: {Suddenly realizing Emily is addressing her} "What? I'm sorry Emily…I don't

know where my thoughts are today…"

Emily: "I do…{Touching her shoulder supportively} and it's ok. Do you want to talk

about it?"

Liz: {Standing up with her attention given towards Wyndemere} "I was just thinking

about the Bacchanalia…{A saddened expression comes across her face as she

remembers Lucky} God… it seems like such a long time ago." {Her eyes begin

to water}

Emily: "I know…{Smiling at her own warm memories of that night and then slightly 

laughing to herself} I remember how star struck I was that night with Nikolas,

just praying he would notice me…and then there were all those beautiful gowns,

the food, the music…I wanted that night to last forever."

Liz: {Still faraway in her thoughts} "Nothing lasts forever…"

Emily: "No, your right…it doesn't. Life has a way of making each of us move on…and I

think that's what Lucky would want for you too. {Liz looks at her with a hurtful

expression in her eyes} I'm not saying he would want you to forget about all of

the beautiful times the two of you have shared, just…"

Liz: "I know…I know what you're saying, {Looking at Emily reassuringly} I do. Its

just that, sometimes it just hits me out of nowhere…I can be going along with my

day and then all of a sudden something triggers a memory…someone says his

name, I hear a song on the radio, I see a place where we use to spend time and

I'm right back there again."

Emily: "Like today…with Wyndemere."

Liz: "Exactly."

Emily: "Well, y'know I think Lucky would be amazed that any beautiful memory could

come from that place." {Motioning to Spoon Island}

Liz: {Slightly grinning at Emily's last comment} "Yeah, he use to laugh at me

whenever I tried to romanticize anything about that island. I think he always

thought it looked more like some medieval dungeon…{Looking at Emily} Thank

you. I appreciate what you're trying to do AND for your patience."

Emily: "Oh please, don't think twice about it."

Liz: {Changing the subject} "Ummm, didn't you say something about having a dinner

guest at your house tonight?"

Emily: {Somewhat in a panic} "Oh, yeah…what time is it?"

Liz: "Time for us to get you home. C'mon, I'll help you pick something out to wear."

Emily: "Don't you have to work?"

Liz: " No, I'm done for the day, c'mon." {Liz takes Emily by the hand and pulls her in

the direction of home}

{As Liz and Emily disappear out of sight, Faison emerges from a nearby alleyway, 

staring in their general direction. As he exhales a cloud of smoke from his cigar, he

turns and gazes intently at Wyndemere}

Scene 2:

{Helena's nurse has just finished taking her blood pressure, as Stefan enters the room. 

The nurse quietly excuses herself}

Stefan: "Mother…{Greeting Helena smugly} I trust there has been no improvement in

your condition?" 

{Helena stares with dismay at Stefan}

Stefan: "Hmm…just as well I suppose. I mean, after all, how would one in your

condition properly perform the duties that are required of the Cassadine estate? 

It does appear to be quite fortuitous, then, that I have been granted control in 

your…absence; as well as, legal guardianship over you. {Leaning in towards

her and gently brushing her hair out of her eyes} There is no need to thank me

mother."

{Stefan pauses for a moment and then steps back from Helena's bed}

Stefan: "I, of course, am quite willing to oversee your own affairs. As a matter of

recourse, I have made arrangements to have all of your belongings brought here

to the Island. {Looking at his watch} They are scheduled to arrive this afternoon. 

However, I assure you…all of them will be thoroughly examined by me. We

would not want anything of importance to be neglected, now would we?

{There is knock at the door, as Mrs. Lansbury enters}

Mrs. Lansbury: "Excuse me for interrupting sir, but you have a telephone call from Mrs. 

Spencer."

Stefan: " Thank you Mrs. Lansbury, please tell Laura I will be right with her."

Mrs. Lansbury: "Yes sir." {She exits}

Stefan: {Looking towards Helena with a slight smile} "Don't worry mother, I will

certainly give Laura your regards. I know it is as difficult for you, as it is for

me, when she is away. But make no mistake about it, the time will come when

she will never leave. You see, once she returns from North Carolina, I intend on

making her my wife. She and I will finally be together and we will be able to

give Nikolas the life he has always deserved…and there will be nothing you can

do about it."

{Helena watches Stefan exit, her eyes conveying knowledge of something more}

Scene 3:

{Lucky sits before the computer monitor, in his steel cell, playing chess against the

computer. He quickly types in a command and impatiently waits for the computers next

move}

{A computerized voice is heard from the speakers} "C-h-e-c-k M-a-t-e."

Lucky: "Damn it!" {As he realizes the computer has beaten him once again} 

{Lucky pushes the keyboard away from himself in anger. He leans in on the desk and

brings both hands up to his face, rubbing his forehead in a disgruntled manner. He sighs

heavily as he leans back in his chair staring at something on the monitor. He reaches 

towards the upper right hand corner of the monitor and pulls down the only picture he

has of Elizabeth. He stares at it intensely as he recalls a happier time spent with her…}

{Insert flashback of scene where Lucky gives Liz a ring for Christmas}

{Lucky's thoughts drift back to the present, as he looks at Elizabeth's picture. He gently

places the picture on the corner of the monitor once again, takes a deep breath, and

restarts a new game of chess with the computer}

Scene 4:

{Faison is in his office reviewing his file on Felicia, when his cell phone rings}

Faison: {Answering the phone} "Yes."

Luke: "Herr Krieg?"

Faison: "Mr. Spencer, what a delightful surprise…I was beginning to wonder if I was

ever going to hear from you again."

Luke: "Well all good things are worth waiting for."

Faison: "Am I to trust, then, that the appropriate arrangements have been made?"

Luke: "Trust doesn't have anything to do with our 'arrangements'…but if you're asking

me if I got the job done…the answer is yes."

Faison: "I stand corrected."

Luke: "Well, you do that. In the meantime, I'll be catching the next flight home. Am I

correct in assuming you'll be there to greet me with my commission?"

Faison: "Oh, of course. {Luke hangs up, as Faison smiles and says to himself} I will see

that you get everything that is coming to you, Mr. Spencer."

Part II - Scene 1:

{Stefan is in his study, sorting through Helena's documents. He comes across a file of

various receipts and begins to examine them more closely. As he continues to sort

through them he finds an address printed on a solitary piece of paper, with a local

telephone number beneath it. Behind this piece of paper are a series of 3x5 black &

white photos of Lucky Spencer. The photos appear to have been taken in several

different locations in Port Charles, with a variety of people. None of the people,

including Lucky, appears to know they are being photographed. Curiously, Stefan calls

the telephone number and reaches a local garage}

Stefan: "…Yes, can you tell me where you are located?"

Mechanic: "Across from General Hospital, next to the Recovery Room."

Stefan: " Thank you." {He hangs up, retrieves the paper with it's address, and leaves}

Scene2:

{Liz is lying on her bed reading. As she begins to lose her concentration, she fidgets 

trying to find a comfortable position. She turns the page of the book and runs her right 

hand through her hair. As she brings her hand back down she bumps her bedpost, and 

Lucky's necklace, in the process. She looks up at it as it gently swings back and forth

from the post . She reaches for it and sits up. Taking it from the bedpost, she holds it 

tightly in her hand. As she opens her palm, she looks at it. The necklace appears 

tarnished, yet it is scorched from its exposure to the fire at Lucky's apartment. Liz

stares at it longingly, seeing before her all that is left of her life with Lucky. She allows

the necklace to dangle in front of her, as she looks at the token that is connected to it.

She pulls the token closer to her, as she examines it. Suddenly, she appears confused. 

She looks at the token again, this time holding it up to the light. Something appears 

to be wrong}

Scene 3:

{Luke settles behind his desk at the club. His desktop is strewn with paperwork that has 

accumulated in his absence. Briefly scanning the desktop, his eyes fall upon a framed

photo of Lucky that is sitting solitarily among the vast disarray. He picks up the frame

to reflect upon the memory of his deceased son. However, his thoughts are interrupted

by the telephone ringing}

Luke: {Answering the phone} " Yeah…"

Faison: "Mr. Spencer, I see you have returned safely."

Luke: "Your concern for my safety is touching, Herr Krieg. I just hope, for your sake,

that you are equally concerned with compensating me for my time."

Faison: "Oh even more so… and quite generously I assure you."

Luke: "Good…well, now that we've dispensed with the pleasantries, when can we

meet?"

Faison: "Shall we say… tomorrow? I have a warehouse on Pier 10 that should be

sufficient."

Luke: "I'll be there." {Cutting the conversation short he hangs up on Faison}

{Faison looks abruptly at the receiver in his hand, noticeably surprised that Luke does not

place much emphasis on his conversation with him}

Scene 4:

{Liz is sitting out on Nikolas's front steps, eagerly awaiting his arrival}

Nikolas: {Surprised to see her} "Liz?" 

Liz: {Springing to her feet} "Hi!"

Nikolas: "Hi…I thought we were going to meet later at the movies. {Noticing that she is

somewhat agitated} Is everything all right?"

Liz: "To be completely honest, I'm not sure…{Suddenly changing her mind about

the conversation} Y'know, nevermind…forget I was here…I'll just see you

later…{Turns to leave}

Nikolas: {Gently reaching for her arm, she turns to face him} "No, Liz wait…if there's a

problem, I'd like to help."

Liz: {Pausing for a moment, she sits on the steps. Nikolas joins her as she opens her

palm to reveal Lucky's necklace} "I know what I am about to say is going to

sound completely crazy and maybe even a bit desperate…"

Nikolas: "Liz, it's ok…whatever it is, just tell me."

Liz: {Hesitantly} "…I don't think this is Lucky's necklace."

Nikolas: {Looking a bit confused} "…Wait, I don't understand…I thought this was

found…{Painfully aware of what he was about to say to Liz, he stops himself

from finishing the comment} 

Liz: "…On his body. I know and you're right…Taggert told me that himself."

Nikolas: "Well, then what would make you think any differently?"

Liz: {Holding the token in her fingertips} "Before I gave this token to Lucky, I had

an inscription placed on the back of it…anyway, I was looking at it today and

realized for the first time that…I see no trace of any inscription on it, of any

kind."

{Taking the token from Liz, he examines it closely. Looking doubtful he is about to

speak, when Liz cuts him off}

Liz: "I know, I know…you can barely make anything out on it…I guess I just

figured that there would be…something."

Nikolas: "Well, you're right…it's hard to distinguish anything on it. Are you sure that

maybe the heat from the…{Looking at Liz uncomfortably} the fire, didn't just

distort it beyond recognition?"

Liz: "I guess, it's possible {Looking tired, as she shakes her head at what could be

the truth} I don't know what I was thinking…you're probably right. Nikolas, I

am so sorry…"

Nikolas: "For what?"

Liz: "For even bringing this up…all it's managed to do is make us both

relive…anyway, I'm sorry."

Nikolas: "Liz, you never have to be sorry when it comes to discussing Lucky…we both

loved him…and I know that, right now, you really need to find a way to accept

what happened, yet still hold onto some part of him. Believe me, I know how

you feel. I deal with the same thing everyday."

Liz: {Appreciative of his understanding} "I know you do. It's just that sometimes I

can't even seem to wrap my mind around all of this…and I don't think there

will ever come a time when I _will_ accept it."

{Identifying with what Liz said, Nikolas momentarily looks into her eyes. He then

reaches down and gently takes her hand in his own}

Scene 5:

{Lucky stares at the television screen before him, witnessing the recent exchange

between Liz and Nikolas. He reaches towards his neck and retrieves from beneath his

collar, the necklace that Liz gave to him. Looking down at it, he fingers the token that

is attached and silently reads the inscription placed upon it. His eyes, which were

beginning to tear, are suddenly filled with rage. He violently kicks a nearby chair

across the room and screams out to his invisible captor}

Lucky: "WHY? WHAT THE HELL IS THE POINT? WHAT…YOU THINK YOU'RE

DOING ME A FAVOR, VIDEOTAPING THESE LITTLE SCENES AND

THEN _ALLOWING_ ME TO WATCH THEM? YOU THINK YOU'RE IN

CONTROL? {Looking disgusted} YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A COWARD! 

YOU CAN'T HOLD ME HERE FOREVER! THEY _WILL_ FIND OUT…ALL

OF THEM, EVENTUALLY!"

Scene 6:

{Stefan stands just outside of the Recovery Room entrance, taking note of the address.

Walking to the right of the building, he enters a lot. In front of him is what appears to be

property in mid construction. As he is taking note of the surroundings, the same 

mechanic he spoke to on the telephone earlier approaches him from within}

Mechanic: "I know she don't look like much now, but once she's finished, I promise you

it will look like a repair garage…just needed a little repairin' of her own is

all…" {Wiping his dirty hands on a cloth he pulls from his back pocket}

Stefan: "May I ask why it was necessary to repair… {Pausing for a moment to recall

how the mechanic referred to the property} _her_ in the first place?

Mechanic: "Sure, she was done in by fire awhile back…but not nearly as bad off as the

poor kid that got caught inside when it started…they said he died in

bed…probably never knew what hit him."

Stefan: {Going to excuse himself} "Ah, well thank you." {Turning to leave}

Mechanic: "Umm, say…you in need of some repairin' yourself?"

Stefan: {Confused by this statement} "Excuse me?"

Mechanic: "Well, I mean I seen you standing out here…just assumed you were looking

for the shop."

Stefan: "Oh, no. I assure you I am not. Thank you." {Turns and walks away}

{The mechanic watches after Stefan as he walks away. Once out of sight, Stefan pulls

out his cell phone and contacts an unknown person}

Stefan: {The other party appears to answer} "…Yes, I want you to locate the dental

records for Lucky Spencer."

Part III - Scene 1:

{Luke enters Kelly's to find Tammy behind the counter to greet him}

Luke: "Hey darlin', ain't you a sight for sore eyes."

Tammy: "Luke! Welcome back {Pouring him a cup of coffee} So, where you been

lately?"

Luke: "…Oh you know, _around_."

Tammy: " Oh, yeah I know where that is…well, we definitely would like to see more of

you _around _here. Life tends to get a little boring without you."

Luke: "Ah, just a _little _boring? I thought I was worth more entertainment than

that…hmmm must be losin' my touch…hey, have you seen Felicia anywhere?

I got a message on my machine that she was looking for me."

Tammy: "Well, she has been around quite a bit lately…but I haven't seen her today…I

just hope everything is all right with her."

Luke: {Concerned at hearing this from Tammy} "Why wouldn't it be?"

Tammy: "I don't know, it just seems like every time I see here lately, she's anxious

about something…almost like she's scared, but too afraid to let it show,

y'know what I mean?"

Luke: {Acknowledging her comment, but preoccupied with it} "Mm-hmm…well I

think I'll go try and track her down. Thanks for the coffee." {He gets up and

starts heading for the door}

Tammy: " Anytime…and Luke? {Drawing his attention back to the counter} It really is

good to see you back in town."

{Luke smiles and winks at her as he heads out the door. Just as he exits Kelly's he 

stumbles into Felicia, who is rushing towards him}

Luke: "Whoa! Where's the fi…{Realizing he was about to make a comment that is no

longer meaningless in his world, he substitutes his sentence with another} 

What's the rush sweetheart?"

Felicia: {Hugging him} "Oh God, Luke, I am so glad I found you. I only hope it's in

time…"

Luke: "In time? In time for what? What's going on?"

{Pulling Luke by the hand to one of the nearby tables outside of Kelly's}

Felicia: "I need to tell you something…and it is not good."

Luke: "All right, so spill it already…"

Felicia: "Do you remember when we were told that Robert and Anna were killed in the

explosion…and that the man responsible…"{Interrupted by Luke}

Luke: "Faison…"

Felicia: "Right, Faison…died as well?"

Luke: "Yeah, he blew the boat all to hell…the only justice in any of it was that he blew

himself there too."

Felicia: "But that's just it, Luke…he didn't. He's been walking the streets of Port

Charles for God knows how long."

Luke: {Trying to register what she is saying} "Wait a minute, babe…are you telling

me he's _here, _in Port Chuckles, as we speak? {As Felicia nods her head in

agreement, Luke rises to his feet.} Well, I think it's time somebody sent him

too hell, so he can see what he's been missin' this entire time!" {Attempting to

leave, he is stopped by Felicia.}

Felicia: "Luke! Wait! There's more…"

Luke: "Yeah? Like an address where I can find this…?"{Interrupted by Felicia once

again.}

Felicia: "Luke…that's just it, you already know how to find him."

Luke: {Noticeably confused} "Darlin', what are you talking about? I don't even know

the man, and if I did, I…"{Interrupted by Felicia}

Felicia: "…would call him Herr Krieg. {Giving Luke a moment to digest her words,

she then continues on} The fact is, you know him… and he knows you. Just

before you left, Mac and I heard a conversation that was taped by Interpol,

something about fencing diamonds. {Luke keeps his reaction in check, but is

alert to the idea that the tape was referring to the job he had just completed}

We recognized the voice immediately…as Faison's! At first, neither one of us

wanted to believe that he could still be alive, but then he started popping

up all over town."

Luke: "And what? Bubba didn't arrest him?"

Felicia: "No, he did…but all the evidence that we had against him, suddenly

disappeared. Mac couldn't hold him…he had to let him go!"

Luke: "Well you can't tell me he didn't question him! What did this _Faison_ say?"

Felicia: "He claimed he was no where near the boat when it exploded…or of knowing

anything about Robert and Anna's death! And, Luke…it gets worse,

{Pausing for a moment, unsure of what Luke's reaction will be} in addition to

making contact with you, Mac, and me…he has also contacted Laura…"

Luke: {Disturbed} "Laura? What the hell does he want with Laura?"

Felicia: "Well, I'm not sure…he supposedly tracked her down at General Hospital,

going by the name, Anton Gardener…he offered her some sort of donation for

the Youth Outreach Program…he told her it was in memory of his nephew,

who had run off somewhere. Anyway, once we found out who he really was,

we told her…both Mac and I explained how dangerous he was and that it would 

in her best interest if she just steered clear of him, but…" {Interrupted by Luke}

Luke: "_But_, let me guess…she went right ahead and did the opposite!"

Felicia: " I guess she asked to meet with him, in order to return the donation…I found

them on the docks together…Luke, I'm worried about her. She won't listen to

reason…"

Luke: "Yeah, well name one woman who does! {Noticing he has just offended

Felicia}…_Sorry_! Look, don't worry about Laura…she may not seem like she's

listening, but she is. She knows enough to keep her backed covered in a

situation like this. Believe me, she can definitely hold her own…what you

haven't explained is how this is connected to Herr Krieg."

Felicia: "Faison approached me in Kelly's the other day. In the midst of our discussion,

his cell phone rang. He identified himself to the caller as Herr Krieg. At first, I

didn't think anything of it…but then I realized I had heard that name

before…from you…that day in the crypt, he called you on your cell phone and

you greeted him by the name Herr Krieg! It was only after he had hung

up and left that I realized he was speaking to _you_! And when I did finally meet

up with him to confront him about it…Luke, he didn't even deny it. As a

matter of fact, he didn't really respond to the accusation at all…I've been trying

to reach you ever since! {Pausing for a moment} So, what are we going to do

now?"

Luke: "We? What's this 'we' that you're talking about?"

Felicia: "Well, you don't think I'm going to let you handle this maniac by yourself, do

you?"

Luke: "That's exactly what you're gonna do. No…look, Felicia this guys' got an

agenda with me…according to everything you just told me, he's dangerous…so

I think you need to take your own advice and steer clear of him!"

Felicia: "I think it's too late for that. I'm already involved…"

Luke: "Meaning?"

Felicia: {Somewhat ambivalent} "Faison has been…kinda stalking me."

Luke: "_Kinda_?…Darlin' he either is or he ain't …which is it?"

Felicia: "Let's just say, he's making it personal…he obviously wants me involved."

Luke: "Does Bubba know this?"

Felicia: "To an extent…{She diverts eye contact with Luke} Well, ok. I haven't told him

everything…but Luke, you should see the effect Faison is having on Mac. He

goes completely ballistic anytime anyone even speaks Fasion's name…he is

dealing with so much stuff right now…"

Luke: "Well, you were right about one thing…it's personal. Now we just need to find

out why."

Scene 2:

{Sonny stands in his warehouse, perusing the paperwork involved with his latest

shipment of coffee}

Sonny: "Lou! {Getting the attention of his manager} These numbers look alright.

{Handing him the paperwork} Finish unloading this shipment and then get on

the phone and find out when we can expect the next one."

Lou: "Sure thing, boss."

{As Sonny turns away from the conversation, he notices a man standing near the door. 

The man has rather long, slightly graying hair. He appears to be waiting patiently for

Sonny to finish his conversation}

Sonny: "Can I help you with something?"

Faison: "Well, actually Mr. Corinthos, I believe we can help one another. {Getting no

response from Sonny} Allow me to introduce myself…again. The name is

Leopold. I believe we spoke awhile back on the telephone about doing

business together."

Sonny: {Remembering the prior conversation} "Yeah, and I remember telling you, I

wasn't interested."

Faison: "Ah, yes…you did. However, Mr. Corinthos…interest is a relative thing,

wouldn't you agree? {Pausing for a moment} What I am trying to say is, an

_arrangement_ between the two of us could prove to be mutually beneficial. I

have a…_product_ that needs to be transported and you have the means to do just

that."

Sonny: "Well, so far I'm only hearing how this '_arrangement_', would benefit you…and

since benefiting you isn't of relative interest to me, the answer is still no". 

Faison: "I see you are a man who likes to get straight to the point."

Sonny: "Mr. Leopold, look around you…I am a very busy man…so if you've got

something to say, say it…otherwise you're wasting my time." 

Faison: "Very well…I have managed to obtain some of the most exquisite jewels in the

world…jewels that are of particular interest to a,_ business associate_, here in

the States. The only problem is, I need to transport them in a _discrete _manner,

to protect the anonymity of my associate…something I am sure you

understand."

Sonny: "So why me?"

Faison: "Ah, Mr. Corinthos, as I am sure you are aware, your reputation precedes

you…and in exchange for your assistance, you will acquire a rather, healthy

portion, of the product itself."

Sonny: "And what makes you think I have interest in acquiring any of it?"

Faison: "Because you are a business man who knows the value of such an endeavor…

and because I am sure the young lady, whom you spend your time with, 

would look even more beautiful, than she already does…wearing these

particular jewels. {Sonny looks at Faison, disturbed by his reference to Hannah,

yet not allowing it to show} See, I think you of all people would agree that life 

is a precious commodity…and yet, it can be a short one. Therefore, it is very

important to show the one's we love how much we care about them. One never

knows when the opportunity to do so will be squandered."

Sonny: "Are you threatening me?"

Faison: "Of course not, Mr. Corinthos. I am merely pointing out how this endeavor

between us can be of relative interest to you. Do take some time to think about

it. If you care to reconsider your position, I will be in my warehouse on Pier

10, tomorrow. It has been a pleasure to finally meet your acquaintance, Mr.

Corinthos. Good Day." {Faison exits}

Sonny: {Calling out to his bodyguard} "Johnny! {Entering the warehouse, the

bodyguard reports to him} I want you to find Miss Scott and check on her. 

When you find her, stay with her…but out of sight. Call me if something

doesn't look right, you got that?"

Johnny: "Yes, but what about you?"

Sonny: {Impatient with the question} "Don't worry about me, now go!"

{Johnny exits, as Sonny reflects upon his conversation with Faison}

Scene 3:

{Hannah's room, above Kelly's. It is dim, but the objects in the room can be vaguely

seen. The room appears disheveled. Books, clothing, and bedding are thrown

carelessly around the room. It appears as though a struggle took place. Hannah is no 

where to be seen}

Scene 4:

{Faison is in his office on the telephone}

Faison: "Yes…the appropriate contacts have been made. We will have the details ironed 

out shortly…notify the buyer that the jewels will be available soon…and

prepare the boy for transport. {Answering his contact on the other end of the

line} Mm-hmm. Yes. Place it in his next meal. It should knock him out for the

entire trip…thank you." 

{Faison hangs up and with a very self-satisfied smile, contemplates what lies ahead}

Part IV - Scene 1:

{Sonny is in the Penthouse when Jason enters, somewhat concerned to find no bodyguard

at the door}

Jason: "Where's Johnny?"

Sonny: "Out."

Jason: {Annoyed with Sonny's answer} "Yeah, I can see that. So, would you mind

telling me why he's not here watchin' the door?"

Sonny: "He's running an errand for me…{Attempting to change the subject} can I get

you something {Going to the wet bar}…scotch? brandy?"

{Jason silently declines Sonny's offer by shaking his head no and attempts to keep Sonny

on the subject at hand}

Jason: "So, why didn't you call Francis to watch the door?"

Sonny: "Because it's not necessary."

Jason: {Rolling his eyes} "Sonny! It is necessary. You know what Moreno is capable

of, if given the chance."

Sonny: "That's right, _I know_! Just like I know what's best…and trust me what Johnny's

doing is best!"

{The telephone rings. Sonny answers it, to find Johnny on the other end}

Sonny: "Yeah, whatta got? {Long pause as he listens to what Johnny has to tell him

about the condition of Hannah's room. Disturbed by the information, he

responds.} Are you sure? Alright…no, no don't call Benny." {Sonny hangs up

the telephone, apparently in deep thought.}

Jason: "What's going on?"

Sonny: "That was Johnny. {Taking a deep breath} Hannah's missing."

Jason: "What?"

Sonny: "I sent Johnny over to check on her. He found her room trashed and there's no

sign of her anywhere. She was suppose to start her shift at Luke's two hours

ago…she never showed."

Jason: "Alright. I'll get a hold of Benny and find out where Moreno is…{Interrupted by

Sonny.}

Sonny: "No…that's not necessary."

Jason: {Confused by Sonny's response} "Why not!"

Sonny: "Cuz, I don't think it's Moreno we're dealing with here…"

{Sonny and Jason lock eyes. Thereafter, Sonny begins to fill Jason in on his encounter at

the warehouse with Leopold}

Scene 2:

{Stefan enters Helena's room at Wyndemere. He stands at the foot of her bed, with a

look of disdain in his eyes}

Stefan: "Look at you…one may surmise that you appear weak, perhaps feeble…even

dependent. {Moving to her side} But, we know better…don't we mother. I mean

after all, you thrive upon appearances. {Speaking slowly, deliberately, and with

intent} Take for instance…Lucky Spencer."

{Stefan pauses for a moment. Attempting to control his rage, he chooses his words

carefully. Helena stares at Stefan with hesitation}

Stefan: {Reassuring her}"Oh, yes mother…I know the boy is alive. And, _when_ he is

located I intend on returning him to his family. You, on the other hand…well, I

cannot guarantee you will survive you're debilitating condition. One never

knows…today you _appear_ somewhat healthy, tomorrow you could be…dead!"

{Stefan's glare lingers for a moment upon Helena. He then exits, as Helena's eyes reveal

a combination of amusement and trepidation}

Scene 3:

{Luke enters the warehouse on Pier 10. His steps can be heard echoing throughout the

empty warehouse. He stops for a moment, noticing that his contact is no where in sight

and checks his watch. As he does so, he hears someone enter the warehouse behind

him}

Luke: {Assuming it is Herr Krieg} "Well, it's about time. I was beginning to think you

were gonna stiff me on…{Turning around, he is surprised to see Sonny} Hey

man! Whatta you doin' here?"

Sonny: "I was about to ask you the same thing. When did you get back?"

Luke: "Yesterday. So, what are you doin'…{Motioning to the dilapidated warehouse

around them} slumming for real estate?"

Sonny: "No. Just taking care of some business."

Luke: "Since when do you take care of business alone? {Looking over Sonny's

shoulder} Shouldn't one of your goons be tagging along behind you, 

somewhere?"

Sonny: "It ain't that kind of business…so am I interrupting something? You looked as if

you were expecting someone, yourself."

Luke: {With a stone cold expression} "Yeah, you might say that. But, something tells

me, you and I being here at the same time is more than just a coincidence."

{Interjecting into the conversation is the voice of Faison. It echoes out into the

warehouse. Luke and Sonny both look for the man, whose voice they each recognize,

but are unable to locate}

Faison: {From a intercom sitting nearby}"Very perceptive, Mr. Spencer…as always.

Good afternoon, gentlemen. Thank you for taking the time to meet with me. I

believe you are familiar with one another, yes?

Sonny: "What's this about?"

Faison: "I believe you already know the answer to that question, Mr. Corinthos…am I to

assume that your presence here means that you have reconsidered my offer?"

Sonny: "You'd be wise not to assume anything, where I'm concerned."

Faison: "Hmm-mm, yes well I will take that under advisement. {Directing his attention to

Luke} Ah, Mr. Spencer…you are looking well."

Luke: {Sarcastic}" Gee, thanks. Why don't you show your face, so I can return the

compliment."

Faison: "As much as I do appreciate the sentiment, I am sure you would agree that doing

that would not be in _my_ best interest."

Luke: "Well that's ok, I wouldn't have been able to return the compliment anyway."

Sonny: "Look, you obviously wanted us both here…why?"

Luke: {Interjecting for Faison} "Because, it's all part of the game…"

Sonny: "What game? {Yelling out to Faison} Who the hell do you think you are?"

Faison: "I believe Mr. Spencer can answer that last question…"

Luke: "Cesar Faison…{Looking at Sonny} also know as…Herr Krieg, Anton Gardener,

Leopold, P.K. Sinclair…{Sarcastically} the Devil, incarnate."

Faison: "Hmm-mm, I see you have spoken with Mrs. Scorpio."

Sonny: "Cesar Faison? Why does that sound familiar?"

Luke: "He's the one responsible for killing Robin's parents."

Faison: "My friend, you give me far too much credit."

Luke: "You can skip the modesty, Lucifer…and I ain't your friend!"

Faison: "Yes, well I suppose not. That privilege is usually bestowed upon the

undeserving…like Robert Scorpio. It is a shame, the amount of time you

wasted on that spineless fool."

Luke: {Mocking Faison} " This from the parasite who targets women and children.

Faison: "Say what you like Mr. Spencer, but I am still here…your _friend_ Scorpio is not."

Sonny: "I really hate to interrupt your trip down memory lane, but is there to point to all

this?"

Faison: "Quite. You see, you and Mr. Spencer are going to conduct some business for

me."

Luke: "Like hell we are!"

Faison: "Now, now, Mr. Spencer…we can't have all of your hard work, be for nothing. 

After all, you went to such great lengths to obtain those diamonds. Mr.

Corinthos here, is now going to assist in transporting them."

Luke: "So we can put them in your greedy little hands?

Faison: "Exactly."

Luke: "Well, I gotta news flash for you, _Herr Krieg_. There's nothing to be

transported… because nothing's been smuggled! All those _arrangements_ I

made…gone. Cancelled, the moment Felicia filled me in on your twisted

game."

Faison: {Silent for a moment} "Well, I am truly sorry to hear that. It seems the amount

of work you must do now, has doubled."

Luke: "Are you not hearing me, man? I just told you there's nothing to be had."

Faison: "Oh, but there is…and that is why you and Mr. Corinthos will make alternative

arrangements to ensure that those diamonds are in my possession by the end of

the week."

Luke: "Oh really and why would we do that?"

{Suddenly Hannah's voice is heard over the intercom. She is crying and sounds

frightened.}

Hannah: "Sonny! No, Don't…Don't listen to him."

Sonny: {In a panic at the sound of her voice} "Hannah! {There is no response from the

intercom} Hannah? {Responding to Fasion} What the hell did you do with her?

Where is she?"

Faison: {Ignoring Sonny's questions} "That is why you will both do as I say, Mr.

Spencer."

Luke: {Calling his bluff} "No, that's why Mr. Corinthos will do as you say…I, on the

other hand, have nothing to lose…especially from a coward like you!"

Faison: "My, my, Mr. Corinthos…that is some business partner and friend you have

there…the life of the woman you love hangs in the balance and he is all too

willing to turn his back on you…{Directing his attention back to Luke}

Interesting tactic Mr. Spencer, but do you know what I find even more 

interesting?"

Luke: {Sarcastically} "Do I care?"

Faison: "The word that you used to describe me…I've heard it somewhere before."

Luke: "I'm sure you have, it probably comes up quite frequently when your name is

mentioned."

Faison: "No…ah, yes. Now I remember. It was the exact word your son used to describe

me…just the other day, in fact."

Luke: {Alarmed to hear this reference to Lucky, but not showing it} "My son? Well,

now I know your delusional…my son's dead."

Faison: "Is he? You're certain of that? Even you should know, Mr. Spencer, things are

not always as they seem. Take me, for instance…once suspected dead. Now

alive and well."

{A range of emotions pass over Luke's face as he contemplates Faison's words}

Luke: "And why should I believe you?"

Faison: "Well, that's just it… you don't have to. You can simply walk out that door and

assume your son perished. Or, you can assist Mr. Corinthos and hold out hope."

Luke: "I want proof!"

Faison: "Proof? {Laughing somewhat to himself} Well, let's see…perhaps I should tell

you how I watched him for months…waiting for exactly the right moment to

take him. It was difficult, I assure you…what with young Elizabeth Webber

being raped. No, that was something I had not anticipated…but as they grew

closer to one another, I realized that waiting would make him that that much 

more vulnerable…but there were times when I was tempted…at night, when he

was alone in the boxcar…but you know, in the end…it couldn't have worked

out any better than if I had actually planned it…young Master Spencer lying in

bed…talking on the telephone to his beloved, lights a candle…then another. It

is amazing how quickly a fire can spread…especially if one _appears_ to have 

fallen asleep, leaving the candles unattended and burning."

Luke: {Realizing Faison knows too many details} "You son of a…" {Interrupted by

Faison}

Faison: "I believe we have an agreement then? Remember, gentleman…you have 'til

the end of the week."

{There is silence in the warehouse as Faison turns off the intercom}

Sonny: "Don't worry, man {Placing a hand supportively upon Luke's shoulder}…this

isn't over yet. If its diamonds, this lunatic wants us to move, that's easy enough

to do."

Luke: {Disillusioned, he takes a deep breath} "That's just it man, it's too easy. This

thing is far from over."

Scene 4:

{Liz is sitting at a table outside of Kelly's Diner doing her homework, before her shift

begins. As she attempts to finish the math problem in front of her, her mind begins to

wander. Putting down her pencil, she reaches for her purse and slowly retrieves

Lucky's necklace from it. Holding it in her hand, she begins to reflect upon her recent

conversation with Nikolas. Just then, she is interrupted by Lieutenant Taggert, who has 

stopped for coffee}

Taggert: {Greeting Liz}"Miss Webber."

Liz: {Closing her palm to conceal the necklace, she looks up at him from the table}

"Oh, hi!"

Taggert: "I don't mean to interrupt. But, {Referring to her studies} I do have to say it's

nice to see someone your age actually doing something to live up to their

potential."

Liz: "Well, I hate to burst your bubble, but you just caught me daydreaming."

Taggert: "Well, a little break here and there never harmed anyone. {Motioning to the

chair across from Liz} May I? {Liz nods in acceptance and Taggert joins her}

So, how are you?"

Liz: {Taking a deep breath}"Oh, y'know. Some days are better than most…school's

been difficult. Not so much the work, but…I keep expecting to see Lucky

waiting for me by my locker in the morning or I walk into homeroom and think 

he'll be there, just like he always is…was."

Taggert: "Well, it'll take sometime to adjust. But, you're doing the right thing, just hang

in there."

Liz: {Laughing somewhat at herself} "Yeah, well I don't know about that. I mean,

most girls my age wear their boyfriends class rings, not…{Pausing for a

moment, she opens her palm to reveal Lucky's necklace} carry their burnt and

tarnished necklaces around in their purses."

Taggert: {Looking at the necklace} "Hey…sometimes you need to do, what you need to

do. Let everyone else worry about themselves."

Liz: "Even if that means running around and claiming to anyone that will listen, that

you don't believe your dead boyfriend is actually dead?"

Taggert: {Looking somewhat puzzled} "What do you mean?"

Liz: " Nothing…just me being me. {Looking embarrassed, she takes another deep

breath, as Taggert waits for her to elaborate} I did a really stupid thing the

other day. I was looking at Lucky's necklace. I mean really looking at it

closely, y'know for the first time since…anyway, I started thinking that

maybe this necklace really wasn't the one I gave Lucky. See, {Showing him

the token} before I gave this to him, I had an inscription placed on it. And as

you can see, there's no trace of it. So, hopeless me went running off to

Nikolas, spouting off about how maybe it really wasn't Lucky's necklace after

all."

Taggert: "And what did he say?"

Liz: "What could he say, except the truth…that the fire probably distorted it beyond

recognition. Anyway… I need to go. My shifts about to start and Tammy's

expecting me inside. {She slips the necklace back into her purse and begins

cleaning up her books} Can I get you something, while you're here? Coffee?"

Taggert: "Yeah, coffee would be nice. Thanks."

{Liz goes inside the diner to retrieve the coffee, as Taggert thinks about their

conversation}

Scene 5:

{The silence of the Spencer house is disrupted by the sound of Luke's voice on the front

porch, calling for Laura. He pounds on the front door and when there is no reply, he

let's himself in. Standing in the living room, he calls out for Laura again. He 

disappears into the kitchen and makes his way upstairs, looking for her throughout the

house. Once back in the living room, he pauses for a moment, realizing no one is home. 

He scans the living room and his eyes fall upon a series of framed photographs placed

upon the mantle. He picks up a picture of Lucky and reflects upon it, as he hears

Faison's words echo in his ears… "It is amazing how quickly a fire can spread…especially 

if one _appears_ to have fallen asleep, leaving the candles unattended and burning." He places 

the picture back on the mantle and leaves in a rush to find Laura}

Scene 6:

{Stefan is in his study at Wyndemere. He is on the telephone, speaking with his contact

and is very irate about the lack of progress being made in locating Lucky Spencer} 

Stefan: "I expect every inch of the house in Greece to be searched! {Responding to the

other party} No! I will not accept that! That boy will be found…"

{Laura quietly enters the room. With his back facing the door, Stefan is so engrossed in

his conversation, that he does not realize Laura is standing behind him}

Stefan: {Continuing with his telephone conversation} "and if you are unable to provide

me with the means to do that, I will enlist the service of someone who can!

{Turning around he sees Laura. He stares at her, startled by her presence. He

decides to end his telephone conversation, since he is unsure how much of it she

has already heard} Do I make myself clear? Good!" {He hangs up the telephone,

somewhat hesitant about how to proceed with Laura}

Laura: {With a solemn expression} "Well, it appears that someone's in trouble."

Stefan: {Somewhat unnerved}"Whatever do you mean?"

Laura: "The person you were just speaking with… {Pausing for a moment, she suddenly

turns playful and begins to smile} they obviously did something to incur the

_verbal wrath_ of Stefan Cassadine! {Hugging Stefan} Oh, it feels so good to be

home. I missed you."

Stefan: {Relieved, he takes a deep breath} "I missed you as well. I just wished I'd have

known you were coming home so soon I could have made the appropriate

arrangements to greet you at the airport. How's your mother?"

Laura: "Fine. I think they must have run every test that exists, but she's doing well."

Stefan: "I'm pleased to hear it."

Laura: {Realizing how tired Stefan looks} "I just wish I could say the same about you.

How are you doing? Hmm? You don't look like you've been sleeping well."

Stefan: {Attempting to change the subject} "Now is that any way to greet the man you

love? Come. Sit. I want to hear every detail of your trip. How did Lesley Lu

enjoy North Carolina?"

Laura: "She enjoyed it just fine. But, before we get into all of that…I want to know

what has you so troubled."

{Looking deeply into her eyes, he contemplates telling her about Lucky. Finally, he

decides to forego telling her any of the details until he can locate the boy}

Laura: {Sitting on the sofa nearby, Stefan joins her} "Is it Helena? Has something

changed?"

Stefan: "No. Mother's condition remains the same."

Laura: "Well, then what?"

Stefan: "I'm afraid it looks as though, I will need to leave town for a short while. It

seems there is some business over seas that I need to attend to. I was hoping that

I could address it while you, yourself, were in North Carolina. However…"

Laura: {Finishing his sentence} "I came home unexpectedly…"

Stefan: "No. Expected or otherwise, you know I love having you home. It's just that,

this cannot wait."

Laura: "Well, I understand better than anyone, that life must go on…and besides, I know

overseeing the Cassadine estate can be a full time job. I just hope you can

resolve the current problem that exists with it."

Stefan: {Confused} "Problem? What problem are you speaking of?"

Laura: {Somewhat puzzled}"Well, when you said you had to go out of town on

business, I just assumed it had something to do with the estate."

Stefan: "No. I can assure you the estate is being handled properly."

Laura: "Oh, so then what type of _business_ is requiring you to leave town?"

Stefan: {Pausing for a moment to create a plausible excuse} "I recently purchased a set of

rare paintings that were to be shipped here to the island…unfortunately, one

seems to have come up missing. I was speaking with the transporting supplier

when you arrived. I know it may not seem like an emergency, per se, but I feel

it is imperative that I meet with the supplier. After all, the paintings are being

purchased with the funds from Nikolas' legacy. I would be remiss in my 

duties if I did not thoroughly supervise all aspects of this investment."

Laura: "When will you have to leave…and for how long?

Stefan: "Preferably, first thing in the morning. And if all goes well, I should be back

within the week."

{Laura smiles lovingly at Stefan, as she settles into his arms. Stefan appears torn

between telling Laura the truth about Lucky and omitting the details for the time being}

Scene 7:

{Fasion is with Helena in her room. As he sits on the edge of her bed, he has her left arm

stretched out. He can be seen administering the antidote to her forearm}

Faison: "The time has come, dear Helena, to liberate you. {He finishes injecting her and

withdraws the syringe} Now, bare in mind, it may take a few days for the

antidote to run its course. So, you may need to remain patient for awhile

longer."

{Helena eyes convey a rabid look, as she anticipates the freedom she has longed for}

Faison: {Observing Helena's reaction} "Yes, I know. {Smiling at her} Your son has

given you an enormous amount of time to plan. But, rest assured…in just a short

while, you will be able to exact your revenge."

Part V - Scene 1:

{Liz wipes the counter at Kelly's. As she hears the front door of the diner open, she

looks up from her work and spots Emily wandering inside}

Liz: "Hi!"

Emily: "Hey! {Looking around the diner} God, is this place dead…{Realizing what she

just said} ooh, Liz, I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking."

Liz: "Em, it's ok. Believe me, I can't afford to fall apart every time I hear a reference to

death. Besides, you're right. It's been pretty slow today."

Emily: "Hmmm, well in that case do you think Tammy would let you off early…I just

heard that tickets are going on sale today at the mall for N'Sync. Interested?"

Liz: "You know I am…but {Lowering her voice} I really shouldn't ask Tammy if I can

leave early _again._ I owe her time for this week, as it is."

Emily: "Well suit yourself, but I'm not passing it up. If you get a chance, you know

where I'll be. C-ya! 

{Emily exits. As Liz begins to fill the salt shakers, Tammy walks into the diner from the

kitchen. Having overheard Emily's offer and taking note that business is slow, she 

makes a decision}

Tammy: "Hey! I thought I heard Emily."

Liz: "Yeah, you did."

Tammy: "Well she didn't stay very long."

Liz: "She had other plans…I'm gonna finish filling these with salt and then I'll clear

the tables outside, ok?"

Tammy: "I have a better idea! {Taking the salt shakers away from Liz} Why don't you

get your things and catch up with Emily?"

Liz: {Confused by Tammy's statement} "But, I'm working."

Tammy: "No your not, not any more…at least for today."

Liz: "Tammy, I appreciate the offer but…"

Tammy: "But…nothing. Go!"

Liz: "But, I can't leave you short handed again…it wouldn't be fair."

Tammy: "Liz, look around…I hardly think I'll be short handed today. And besides,

whoever said life was fair? Now, go before I change my mind."

Liz: {Giving up} "Thanks."

{Liz grabs her purse from under the counter and darts for the door. In her attempts to

quickly catch up to Emily, she bumps into Taggert just outside of Kelly's. In the

process, she spills the contents of her purse onto the pavement. Lieutenant Taggert helps

her gather her things}

Liz: {Annoyed, she takes a deep breath} "I am so sorry, I can't believe I just did that."

Taggert: "It's ok, we'll get it picked up. {Attempting to lighten her mood} We can't

have you littering, now, can we?"

Liz: {Laughing somewhat at his comment} "No, we can't have that! {Quickly

picking up the last of her things} Thanks!" {Liz rushes off after Emily} 

Taggert: "Anytime…{Scanning the ground one last time, he finds Lucky's necklace

under one of the tables} Elizabeth! Wait! {He attempts to call after her, but she

is already gone}

{Taggert stares at the necklace in his hand, thinking about his previous conversation with

Liz. He slips the necklace into his coat pocket and heads back to Police Headquarters}

Scene 2:

{Luke gets off the elevator at General Hospital and greets Amy, who is at the nurses

station}

Luke: "Hello, Amy."

Amy: {Looking up from a chart} "Luke! Well, where in the world have you been?"

Luke: "It's more like, where haven't I been?"

Amy: "Yeah! You and my sister, both…I mean why is it that everyone else in this world

can just leave at the drop of a hat, except for me! {Luke attempts to interrupt, but

cannot} I'll tell you why! Because someone has to remain here to pick up the

slack and that someone is always me!"

Luke: {Finally getting a word in}"Look! Amy…do you happen to know where I can find

my wife…I mean, is Laura in her office?"

Amy: "No. Luke, she's out of town. I thought you knew."

Luke: "Well, do you know where she went?'

Amy: "Yeah, it was time for Lesley's annual check up, so she packed everyone up and

went to North Carolina."

Luke: "Any idea, when they're due back?"

Amy: "Next week."

Luke: "Thanks!"

{Turning to leave, he runs into Felicia}

Luke: "Whoa! Well, hi there!"

Felicia: {Looking at Amy, who is staring at the both of them, Felicia pulls Luke over to

the lounge} "So? Did you see him?"

Luke: {Ignoring the question} "Well, thanks for asking…yes I'm fine and yourself?"

Felicia: "Knock it off! Luke, I'm serious!"

Luke: "Okokok! Yes, I saw him! He arranged it, so Sonny and I would meet him

together at his warehouse."

Felicia: "And?"

Luke: "And…you were definitely right. It's personal."

Felicia: "So, what's he want?"

Luke: "Well, he _says_ he wants us to move some diamonds for him…"

Felicia: "Why do I feel a 'but' coming on?"

Luke: {Smiling at Felicia in an endearing manner} "Because darlin', you have the

instincts of a blood hound and that's one of the many things I love about

you…_but_, there's definitely more to this game than _diamonds_."

Felicia: "Like what?"

Luke: "Well, I can't quite put my finger on it yet. But, I'll tell you this much, the

stakes in this game are _just_ as personal."

Felicia: "Meaning?"

Luke: "Meaning, Faison's pulling out all the stops to make sure we go along with his

plan…he's already kidnapped Hannah Scott, to insure Sonny's involvement in

his little caper and wasted no time making sure Sonny knew it."

Felicia: "And what about you? Are Laura and Lesley Lu safe?"

Luke: "Yeah, as far as I know. Amy said they were in North Carolina."

Felicia: "So, if he can't get to Laura or Lesley Lu then, what leverage does he have or

_thinks_ he has to keep you involved?"

{Luke pauses, avoiding eye contact with Felicia}

Felicia: "Luke? What is it?"

Luke: {Looking up at Felicia} "Lucky."

Felicia: {Appears confused at first, and then realizes a connection} "…Lucky? Oh my

God, Luke…he has Lucky…is that even possible?"

Luke: "Anything's possible, I guess."

Felicia: "You don't sound as though you believe him."

Luke: "…Well it's not because I don't want to, I'll tell you that much. I…I guess, in a

way, I'm afraid to _allow _myself to believe that he could actually still be

alive…especially if it's not true. I just don't think I can go through that again."

Felicia: "Did he offer any proof?"

Luke: "Nothing concrete, but he knew details…_too_ many details… about Lucky and

Liz…the boxcar…and the fire. 

Felicia: "I think it's time we told Mac what's going on."

Luke: "What is it with you and this compulsive need to tell the truth about _everything_?"

Felicia: "Well, I wouldn't say I'm compulsive! I've managed to keep most of this to

myself, haven't I? It's just that, now there's the potential for other people to get

hurt and I really believe that the more everyone knows, the safer we'll all be."

Luke: {Thinking it over} "Well, who am I to stand between you and the _truth_…but I'll

tell you this much Felicia, if it's true and Faison has had Lucky this entire

time…by the time I'm through with him, he's gonna wish he_ had_ died in that

explosion with Robert and Anna." 

Scene 3:

{Laura enters Helena's room. Standing at the foot of Helena's bed, Laura looks at her, in

her apparently weakened condition. A brief sense of sympathy crosses Laura's face.

Suddenly, she remembers who she is dealing with and reverts back to a cold disposition}

Laura: "You don't deserve this…Stefan's love, I mean. After all that you have done to

him…to us, he still feels compelled to care for you. Instead of placing you in

some facility, he chooses to keep you here. He provides you with the absolute

best medical treatment. And for what? It's not as if you will ever appreciate his

sacrifice, so because of… no, in spite of…all of this, I will do for him what he

will not do for himself. I will not allow him to devote an entire lifetime to the

one woman who has done nothing but cause him misery! Things will change

Helena, soon enough. I wanted to inform you that your son is currently out of

town on business. In his absence, I will supervise the care that is required of

you. But, once he returns…I will convince him to make other arrangements,

where you are concerned!"

{Laura exits Helena's room. From the parapet door, Faison enters. Standing next to the

bed, he observes Helena as she lifts her head from the pillow and deliberately turns her

head to look at Faison}

Faison: "Well, Mrs. Spencer is correct about one thing…things will change, soon enough.

Arrangements are being made, as we speak, to transport the young Spencer boy

here to Spoon Island. {Noticing a look of concern from Helena} Not to worry, I

am told his room will be finished by the time he arrives. I assure you, his

surroundings will appear the same. The boy will not even know he has been

moved. {Referring to Helena's ability to move her head} I see you have begun

to regain some of your mobility. {Smiling} It should not be too much longer

now, my dear."

Scene 4:

{Mac is sitting in his office at Police Headquarters. As he reads over a file on his desk,

his mind wanders to the current situation with Faison. However, his thoughts are

interrupted by Taggert walking in}

Taggert: "Sir, do you have a moment?"

Mac: "Yeah, what is it?"

{Carrying Lucky's necklace in a clear, sealed police evidence bag, Taggert hands it to

Mac.}

Taggert: "Its this…Lucky Spencer's necklace, sir."

Mac: "Yeah, I can see that Taggert…why do you have it? I thought it was given back

to Elizabeth Webber."

Taggert: "It was. But, there's something about it that I think you should know…I was

speaking with the Webber girl, earlier today at Kelly's. Sir, she was telling me

about this token {Pointing it out to Mac} and how she had it inscribed before

she gave it to Lucky Spencer."

Mac: "Taggert, I can barely make out anything on this token."

Taggert: "That's exactly what I thought, when she first showed it me. But then it struck

me as a bit odd. I mean, granted the coin is damaged …but there isn't even the

slightest indentation from where the inscription would have been. So… I

brought it back here and had the Forensics' Unit check it out."

Mac: "And?"

Taggert: "And…there's no indentation, because there was never any inscription on this

token to begin with. This is not Lucky Spencer's necklace."

Mac: "Which means…there's a good possibility that the body you originally retrieved

it from was not Lucky Spencer's either! This has Faison written all over

it…it's his M.O. all the way."

Taggert: "Now what, sir?"

Mac: "We tell Luke."

Scene 5:

{Luke is sitting behind his desk at the club, when there is a brief knock at the door and

Sonny enters}

Sonny: "You got a minute?"

Luke: "Do I have a choice…"

Sonny: {Sitting in the chair across from Luke} "I just got off the phone with my contact,

everything's in place. How's it going on your end?"

Luke: "The arrangements have been made…the diamonds are ready and waiting."

Sonny: "Man, that was fast. After what you told Faison, I figured it would take you

awhile to rework everything."

Luke: "Yeah, well let's just say I wasn't completely honest with Faison when I told him

that nothing had been smuggled."

Sonny: "Lucky for us you think ahead…speaking of Lucky, how you doin'?"

Luke: "Let's just say I'm letting it sink in, but I haven't exactly bought into it yet."

Sonny: "Are you gonna tell Laura?"

Luke: {Taking a deep breath}"I don't know. I tried to find her, but she's in North

Carolina 'til next week…which isn't necessarily a bad thing, at least I know

she'll be safe and out of harms way…especially if this thing with Faison goes

down the way I think it will. What about you? This thing can't be too easy for

you either."

Sonny: "Trust me, it's not. Every time I think about how frightened Hannah sounded, I

just want to…"

Luke: "I know, man."

{There is another knock at the door, as Felicia enters}

Felicia: "Oh…hi, {Noticing Sonny's presence} am I interrupting?"

Luke: {Waving her in} "No, come on in…we were just discussing our mutual friend."

{Sonny looks at Luke surprised that he is divulging any information about Faison to

Felicia}

Luke: {Noticing Sonny's discomfort} "Don't worry, man…she's cool. Felicia's dealt

with this clown longer than either one of us put together."

Felicia: "So, what's the status?'

Luke: "Everything's set…as a matter of fact I was just about to call _Herr Krieg_ with the

details."

{Suddenly, Mac's voice can be heard outside the door}

Mac: {Speaking to a staff person, who is attempting to keep Mac from entering the

office}"I realize he's busy, but what I have to tell him, can't wait!"

{Mac and Taggert walk in, without knocking, and are surprised to find Luke, Sonny, and

Felicia together}

Mac: "What the hell is this?"

Luke: "That's funny, I was just gonna ask you the same thing, Bubba!"

Mac: {Looking at Felicia} "What's going on?"

Felicia: {Somewhat hesitant to answer}"…Nothing."

Taggert: "Well it looks like something to me."

Sonny: "Yeah, well I don't recall anyone asking for your opinion."

Taggert: "Yeah, well that's too bad cuz…{Interrupted by Mac}

Mac: "That's enough! If you two can't handle being in the same room with one

another, you're both welcome to leave. Besides which, I have some business of

my own to discuss with Luke."

Luke: "What can I do for you?"

Mac: {Hesitant to speak in front of Sonny} "It's about Lucky. I think Cesar Faison

may have had something to do with the fire."

{Mac notices that Luke does not appear to be too surprised by the news and that he,

Sonny, and Felicia have all exchanged a knowing look to one another}

Mac: "What? What's really going on here?"

Felicia: {Addressing Luke} "It's time we told him."

{Luke rolls his eyes.}

Felicia: {Taking Mac by the hand} "Sweetheart, there are a few things that we need to

tell you. Now, I don't want you to get upset, ok? Just hear us out."

{Felicia and Luke explain their encounter with Faison and the fencing arrangement being

requested by him}

Mac: "So, when were you planning on telling me about all of this Felicia?" 

Luke: {Interjecting}"She wanted to tell you from the get go, I asked her not to. She was

only doing me a favor, man"

Mac: "Well that's real nice Luke, but the last time I checked I was still her

husband…{Directing his comment to Felicia} y'know, the one your suppose to

love, honor, and cherish!"

Taggert: {Interrupting Mac to ask Sonny a question} "So, when is the shipment due into

Port Charles?"

Sonny: "By the end of the week."

Mac: {Addressing Sonny}"Ok… well none of this explains why you and Luke are going out 

of your way, to help Faison with this _transaction_."

Luke: {Answering for Sonny} "Because, Bubba…he's managed to kidnap Hannah Scott

and is supposedly holding Lucky somewhere, until we get the job done. So, just

consider them his own little insurance policy!"

Mac: "Well that explains why you weren't surprised, earlier, when I told you about

Lucky."

Luke: "Yeah, so what did tip you off about Lucky anyway?"

Mac: {Taking the necklace from Taggert and handing it to Luke} "Taggert had some

tests run on this necklace, which was retrieved from the body, we found in the

fire. The results don't match Elizabeth Webber's description of the actual

necklace Lucky was wearing the night he supposedly died."

{Luke takes the necklace into his hand. Staring at it, he realizes he finally has tangible

proof that Lucky is alive}

Taggert: "Something doesn't add up here. If this _Faison_ was only interested in fencing

some diamonds, he could have went to anyone…why the two of you?"

Mac: "Yeah, I mean I know Faison likes to play games…but, why go through all the

trouble to deceive you about his identity and then kidnap Hannah and Lucky,

just to get his hands on some diamonds?"

Sonny: "That's what we've been trying to figure out."

Luke: "Anyone care to hazard a guess?"

{Before anyone can answer, a gentleman steps out of the stockroom and stands in the

doorway. The gentleman is Sean Donely}

Sean: {Answering Luke's question} "I will."

Part VI – Scene 1:

{The office is quiet, as all eyes fall upon Sean. Each surprised, shocked, or confused by

his presence}

Felicia: "Sean? {Overjoyed, she hugs him} What are you doing here? It is so wonderful

to see you!"

Sean: {Returning the hug} "Hello, Princess!"

Felicia: "Where's Tiffany? {Looking over his shoulder} Is she with you?"

Sean: "No, I'm afraid not. Not this time. {Reaching over, he shakes hands with Mac}

Hey, Mac good to see you again."

Mac: "Yeah, you too. You look well, at least compared to the last time I saw you."

(Referring to the gunshot wound, previously inflicted by Luke} 

Luke: {Standing, he shakes hands with Sean} "I figured it wouldn't take long for that to

be brought up. How the hell are you? {Jokingly} And how long have you been

living in my stockroom?"

Sean: "Ah, not long. I'm good, good. Thanks for asking."

Mac: "Sean {Introducing him to the others} this is Lieutenant Taggert. {He shakes

hands with him} And Sonny…"{Interrupted by Sean finishing his sentence for

him}

Sean: "Corinthos. Yes, I know. {Shakes hands with Sonny, as he sizes him up}

Mac: "So what brings you to town?"

Sean: "Well Commissioner, a reliable source has informed me that a major fencing

operation is setting up headquarters here in Port Charles. And as I am sure you

are all aware, Cesar Faison is believed to be the designated ringleader, so to

speak."

Mac: "Yeah, I might have heard something to that effect. So, what's your role in all of

this?"

Sean: "Well, to be perfectly honest I had no role, until a few weeks ago. That's when the

WSB contacted me, asking that I launch an official investigation into the matter."

Felicia: "Why, you? You've haven't been active with the WSB for years."

Sean: "I was _told_ that it was because of my prior experience in dealing with Faison."

Sonny: "But, you think there's more to it than that."

Sean: "…Yes, I do. See, rumor has it that Faison may have someone on the inside at the

Bureau, someone who got me assigned specifically to _this_ case."

Mac: "Any idea why?"

Sean: "Well, nothing I can confirm. But I have a theory."

Luke: "Which is?"

Sean: "Personally, I think in his own deluded way…he's trying to even the score. I've

heard from various sources, that he holds me partially responsible for the boat

explosion in Venezuela…and for Anna's death."

Mac: "How is that possible? You weren't even there?"

Sean: "No, your right I wasn't. But, I was involved with the WSB at the time and I was

the one who kept Robert informed of Faison's moves, after he kidnapped Anna."

Felicia: "Even so, that's ridiculous. Faison knows that not you, nor Mac, nor anyone

could have kept Robert from going after Anna." 

Sean: "I know that, but with my help Robert _was_ able to track Faison quickly."

Mac: {Finishing Sean's thought}"Leaving him no time to escape with Anna."

{Sean shakes his head in agreement}

Luke: {Sarcastically} "So…what? He decides the only way to handle the situation is to

blow up the damn boat?"

Sonny: "_If_ …he was the one responsible for blowing it up."

Felicia: "Well, he has a point. I mean let's face it, Faison's has been denying his

involvement in the explosion, since the word go. And, let's not forget that the

WSB did have Anna black boxed for termination, before she was ever

kidnapped by Faison."

Taggert: "The thing that puzzles me… is, why come after you now? Why didn't he do it

when you were shot…when you were vulnerable."

Mac: {Answering for Sean} "Because, it would have been too easy. There would have

been no game, no challenge."

Sean: "And at that point Faison was still suspected dead…underground somewhere. 

Maybe he wasn't prepared to strike."

Taggert: "So, what's our next step?"

Sean: "Well, I've been told there's a shipment of diamonds due to arrive here at the end

of the week. {Sonny and Luke nonchalantly, look in each others direction. Sean

leans on the desk, looking at them} But then…I'm sure the _two of you_ already

know that…"

Felicia: {Jumping to their defense}"Sean, wait! Before you jump to conclusions, there

are some extenuating circumstances that you need to know about."

Sean: "Like…Lucky Spencer and Hannah Scott? I am well aware of the circumstances

here, Felicia. And since it is apparent that we all have a vested interest in seeing

this resolved, I suggest we find a way to try and work together. {Looking at Luke

and Sonny} How 'bout it boys?"

{There is again silence in the office, as Sean waits for an answer from Luke and Sonny. 

Sonny takes a moment to think over the situation and then nods his head at Luke, giving

his approval}

Luke: {Somewhat belligerent}"…The diamonds are scheduled to come in port on Friday. 

Arrangements have been made for Sonny and I to deliver them to Faison's

warehouse, on Pier 10. All that's left is to confirm with Faison."

Sean: {Handing Luke the telephone receiver} "Well, whatta say we do just that?"

Scene 2:

{Faison is in his office, when his cell phone rings}

Faison: {Answering the phone} "Yes."

Luke: "Faison?"

Faison: "Ah, Mr. Spencer…I was beginning to wonder about you. I hope, for your sake,

that you are calling to tell me that my _request _has been met."

Luke: "Hmm…as I recall it, it was more like a _demand_!"

Faison: "Yes, well…let's not to get caught up on trivial details. What do you have to tell

me?"

Luke: "All the appropriate arrangements have been made. Everything has been

confirmed, within our designated timeline."

Faison: "Very good, Mr. Spencer…see, it is amazing how quickly one can accomplish

things when motivated to do so…good day." {Hangs up on Luke}

{Back at Luke's club, he hangs up the receiver}

Felicia: "Well?"

Luke: "…The trap is set, now let's just hope the rat takes the bait."

Scene 3:

{Faison hangs up with Luke and then dials another telephone number. The other party

appears to answer}

Faison: "Yes… I just thought you should know that the _merchandise _you've been

waiting for, will be available by the end of the week, as planned."

{Stefan is standing in the middle of what looks like Lucky's steel cell, alone, speaking to

Fasion on his cell phone}

Stefan: "Very well. Please keep me informed as to when I may acquire them." 

{Hanging up on Faison, Stefan takes note of the room he is standing in. Carefully

observing his surroundings, he is interrupted by the contact that has been assisting in

locating Lucky Spencer. The contact enters the steel cell, through the open door}

Stefan: "Anything?"

Contact: {Shaking his head no} "It looks like we just missed them. We did manage to

locate some video surveillance tapes in the main office, though."

Stefan: "And?"

Contact: "Well, there's no doubt about it, the boy your looking for was definitely here. 

There are hours of him on tape."

Stefan: "Does anyone else appear in these tapes."

Contact: "No, just the boy. Should I tell the men to pack up their things?"

Stefan: "…Yes, I don't think we will find anything more here."

Contact: "It's a shame, that we didn't get to the house here in Greece sooner…we may

have been able to locate the boy before he was moved."

{The contact exits the room. As Stefan draws a deep breath, he takes one last look

around the room. Standing near the computer, he reaches down and retrieves what

appears to be a picture on the corner of the monitor. Looking at it, he recognizes the

person in the picture to be Elizabeth Webber. He gently places it in his coat pocket and 

exits the room}

Part VII – Scene 1: 

{Laura is sitting in the living room at Wyndemere, sorting through the mail. Mrs.

Lansbury enters, carrying what appears to be a clipboard}

Mrs. Lansbury: "Mrs. Spencer, I'm terribly sorry to interrupt."

Laura: "Oh, not at all. What can I do for you?"

Mrs. Lansbury: "A delivery has just arrived for Mr. Cassadine, could I trouble you to

sign for it?"

Laura: "Certainly."

{Mrs. Lansbury hands her the clipboard. As Laura signs her name to the receipt, she

notices that the delivery itself has been shipped from over seas}

Laura: {Looking at the receipt} "Oh, wonderful! These must be the paintings that Stefan

told me about. Just have them placed in storage until he returns."

Mrs. Lansbury: "Very well." {She turns to leave but is interrupted by Laura}

Laura: "Mrs. Lansbury, one more thing…how is Helena doing today?"

Mrs. Lansbury: "There has been no change, ma'am. The staff will be serving her lunch

momentarily. I believe, she is resting now."

Laura: "Then I won't disturb her. Thank you."

Mrs. Lansbury: "Shall I have the cook prepare something for you as well."

Laura: "Oh, no. Thank you, though. I really must be heading back to the mainland."

{Mrs. Lansbury quietly excuses herself}

Scene 2:

{Liz is outside of Kelly's, frantically searching for Lucky's necklace. Nikolas enters to

find her looking under one of the tables nearby.}

Nikolas: {Curious as to what she is doing} "…Liz?"

{Startled, she bumps her head}

Nikolas: "Oh, God I'm sorry. {Helping her to her feet} I didn't mean to…{Noticing that

she has been crying} Liz? What is it? What's wrong?"

Liz: {Preoccupied, she ignores his question} "No, I need to keep looking for it. It has to

be here somewhere." {She begins searching the grounds again}

Nikolas: "Well, Liz maybe if you tell me what your looking for I can help. {Nikolas 

receives no response from Liz, as she keeps looking} Liz?"

Liz: "…It has to be here, god please…I can't lose it. {She begins to give up hope and

slowly sits down on a chair, still speaking to herself} …It's all I have left." {A tear

runs down her cheek}

Nikolas: {Sitting down next to her} "Liz, whatever it is, we'll get you another one…it

can't be that bad."

Liz: {Staring blankly at Nikolas} "No, you can't replace this."

Nikolas: "What can't be replaced?"

Liz: "The necklace…Lucky's necklace."

Scene 3: 

{Stefan has returned home, and is standing just outside Helena's room. He appears

plagued with a dilemma. Discouraged by his inability to locate Laura's son, he is torn

between keeping his mother incapacitated or providing her with the antidote, to obtain

information from her. He reaches into his breast pocket and pulls out a vile of the

antidote. Gazing at it, he decides he must administer it to Helena. As he enters her

room, a look of shock and dismay crosses his face. The room is empty. Helena is no 

where to be found. Confused, he calls for the nurse and she enters the room}

Stefan: "Where is my mother?"

Nurse: {Surprised that Helena's bed is empty} "I don't understand sir. She had just

finished her lunch and was resting comfortably."

{Stefan rushes from Helena's room, down the stairs and into the main foyer of the house. 

There, he finds Mrs. Lansbury}

Mrs. Lansbury: " Oh, Mr. Cassadine…I was just coming to find you. Wenders just

telephoned from the launch…it seems Mrs. Cassadine has just left the

island?"

Stefan: "Did he say whether she was traveling alone?"

Mrs. Lansbury: "She was. That is why Wenders was concerned. We had no idea Mrs.

Cassadine had made a full recovery…you must be very pleased."

Stefan: {Ignoring Mrs. Lansbury's last comment} "Thank you, that will be all."

{Mrs. Lansbury exits and Stefan takes a moment to contemplate what may have

happened. He then pulls out his cell phone and dials a number}

Stefan: {The other party answers} "We need to meet…immediately! I'll be waiting."

{Stefan hangs up on the other party, contemplating the repercussions of Helena's

apparent freedom}

Scene 4: 

{Luke is standing on the pavement, outside of what remains of Lucky's old apartment. 

He stares at the structure as it appears now, remembering the night of the fire. As his

memories fade back to the present, he smiles somewhat, in a guarded manner, at the

prospect that Lucky may still be alive. As he turns to leave, he sees Laura staring at 

him}

Laura: {Looking up at the structure and noticing the construction that has been done to

it} "You can barely tell there was ever even a fire, {Tears fill her eyes} that

someone…lost their life here. {Purposely changing the topic} When did you get

back?"

Luke: "A few days ago…Amy told me you were in North Carolina. I thought you

weren't due back until next week? I take it everything's alright with Lesley?"

Laura: "Yeah, she's fine. As a matter of fact, she's doing so well that they sent us home

early."

Luke: "Well, actually I'm glad your back…there's some things going on that I think you

should be aware of. I hear you had a run in with Cesar Faison."

Laura: {Annoyed} "Look, if this is about the conversation I had with Felicia, I'll tell you

the same thing I told her…I can take care of myself, Luke! I don't need to be

_protected_ by anyone!"

Luke: "Believe me, baby I know that. But, there are still a few things you need to

know…especially, where this _character_ is concerned."

Laura: "Luke, I realize the man is dangerous! And I am fully aware of what he did to

Robert and Anna. But, I really don't see what this has to do with our family! I

mean, Luke we weren't even in town, the last time Faison was here! What could

he possibly want with any of us? We barely know one another!"

Luke: "Don't bet on that, darlin!"

Laura: {Puzzled by his comment} "…Why not?"

Luke: "For the past several months, Faison has been passing himself off to me under an

assumed name."

Laura: "Yes, I know…Anton Gardener."

Luke: "Try Herr Krieg!"

Laura: "Well, why would he…{Suddenly realizing why Faison would be using another

alias with Luke} oh, Luke don't tell me you've been doing business with this

man all along? This is why you've been going out of town so frequently, isn't

it? How could you go into business with Cesar Faison?"

Luke: {Defensive}"Well darlin, it's not like the man had a huge sign hanging from his

neck saying "Hey, my name is Cesar Faison…I'm responsible for killing your

best friend and his wife!" Do you honestly think that if I had known, I'd have

had anything to do with him…other than killing him for what he did to Robert 

and Anna?"

Laura: "…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to imply that you meant to betray Robert and Anna. I

know you would never willingly do that. Ok…so he obviously knows who you

are, so what does he want?"

Luke: "Well, that's something we haven't completely figured out yet."

Laura: "We? {Somewhat jealous} You mean you and Felicia?"

Luke: {Taking note of the apparent jealousy}"And Mac, and Sonny, and Sean Donely."

Laura: "Sean Donely? How is he involved in all of this?"

Luke: "It's a long story, but suffice it to say, that the WSB pulled him into it."

Laura: "And Sonny?"

Luke: "Faison using Sonny's transport network to fence diamonds in PC and he's

kidnapped Hannah Scott to insure Sonny's cooperation."

Laura: "And your part in all of this is...? Forget it…forget I asked that question, I don't

even want to know. Just tell me how this involves our family."

{Luke stares at Laura for a moment, trying to find the appropriate words to tell her about

Lucky. Gently, he takes her hand into his own. Laura is noticeably surprised by his

actions}

Luke: "…Laura, there's a chance Lucky may be alive."

{Laura looks at Luke in utter astonishment, allowing the words to sink in}

Laura: "…But, how? {Her eyes are beginning to fill with tears} How is that possible?"

Luke: {Proceeding slowly} "…Faison insinuated that the entire thing, the fire, Lucky's

death…all of it, was a hoax."

Laura: {Disillusioned}"…For what? For what purpose?"

Luke: "I don't know…insurance maybe, in case I found out who he was before we had

finished conducting business."

Laura: "You don't sound as though you believe it's true…"

Luke: "…Baby I don't really know what to believe anymore."

Laura: "Well, is there any proof?"

Luke: "…Not much. According to Faison he'd been watching Lucky for some time. He

waited for the right moment to present itself and…eventually, it did. However,

Taggert did say that the necklace that was found on the body, now, doesn't

appear to be the one Liz gave Lucky before he supposedly died…something

about an inscription missing from the token he wore on it."

Laura: "Oh god, Liz! Does she know?"

Luke: "No, I don't think so…I'm not sure anything should be said, until we know for

sure it's true. If it's not, I don't think I could take watching that young kids'

heart break all over again. Hell,I don't even think _I_ could take it again, myself."

Laura: "…{Looking at Luke, attempting to hold back the tears} "Oh, Luke…but, what if

is? What if all this time, Lucky's been locked up somewhere? He could be hurt

or scared…"

{Laura begins to cry, as Luke cradles her in his arms. His eyes begin to fill with tears,

but his rage begins to show through}

Luke: "Don't worry Laura…our cowboys' tough. If it's true…we'll find him. I promise

you…we'll find him."

{Luke continues to hold Laura in his arms}

Scene 5:

{Liz is still sitting outside of Kelly's, with Nikolas, talking about Lucky's necklace}

Liz: "It's gone Nikolas…just like Lucky."

Nikolas: "No, not necessarily. Are you sure you may have dropped it here?"

Liz: "It _had_ to be here. I had it in my purse, when I left work the other day. Anyway,

I remember running right into Taggert in my rush to catch up with Emily…I

spilled the entire contents of my purse right here." {Pointing to the entrance of

Kelly's}

Nikolas: "Well, then it has to be here, somewhere." {He begins looking around}

Liz: "Nikolas, don't…it's a complete waste of time. I must have searched this area a

trillion times already, it's not here."

Nikolas: "Since when are you a quitter?" {Continues looking}

Liz: {Offended} "I'm not, but I know a lost cause when I see one."

Nikolas: {Looking her in the eyes} "Since when is Lucky a lost cause?"

Liz: {Defensive}"…He's not!"

Nikolas: {Smiling at her} "Then keep looking."

{As they both begin to look for the necklace, Taggert comes up behind them}

Taggert: "Excuse me, {Allowing the necklace to dangle from his hand} Is this what your

looking for?"

{Relieved, Liz grabs it from Taggert's hand and holds it close to her chest}

Liz: "Oh, thank God! I thought for sure, I'd never see it again!"

Taggert: "Yeah, you dropped it the other day when you spilled your purse. I found it

after you left. I tried to get your attention, but…"

Liz: "I know, I was in too big of a hurry"

Nikolas: "Well, regardless…at least you have it back now and you can _quit _worrying

about it!"

Liz: "Thank you, Lieutenant Taggert {Placing the necklace around her neck for safe

keeping} I really do appreciate it. I don't know what I would have done had I

lost this!'

Taggert: "Something tells me, you'd survive. Actually, you did me a favor by dropping

it."

Liz: {Confused} "How's that?"

Taggert: "Well, I was thinking about what you had told me about the inscription…'

Nikolas: {Looking at Liz} "You told him?"

Liz: "It just sorta came up. {Directing her attention back to Taggert} Anyway, go

on."

Taggert: "So I decided, as long as I had it, I'd check it out a little further back at

Headquarters. It seems, Miss Webber, that you have a keen sense of

observation."

Liz: "Whatta you mean?"

Taggert: "I mean…the Forensic team found no trace of an inscription on that token."

Nikolas: "So, what are you saying?"

Taggert: {Sitting Liz down on the bench} "I'm saying that we cannot be 100% certain

that, {Pointing to the necklace hanging from her neck} is indeed Lucky's

necklace."

Nikolas: {Attempting to be cautious for Liz's sake}Yeah, but you also cannot be 100%

certain that it isn't Lucky's necklace. I mean, is it really that hard to believe?

Look at the condition it's in!"

Liz: {Playing with the necklace, fastened around her neck}"Nikolas…don't."

Nikolas: "I just don't want you to get your hopes up, in case he's wrong." {Interrupted by

Liz}

Liz: "…He's not."

Nikolas: {Attempting to protect her} "Liz?"

Liz: "No, listen…Nikolas I know it sounds crazy, but I've known it for a very long

time. Something's been off about this whole situation…maybe this is why I

never felt Lucky's _presence_ or_ spirit _like everyone told me I would…because

he's still here with us."

Nikolas: "Elizabeth, I want to believe that this could be true too…but I just don't see

how. And I don't want to see you get your hopes up and then be crushed, if…"

Liz: {Directing her attention again to Taggert} "Do you have any idea where he could

be…or who has him?"

Taggert: "We're looking at a few possibilities. Look, considering this is an ongoing

investigation I need to ask you to keep this quiet, ok? The only reason I told

you anything was because, after what you've been through…I thought you

should know. Are you going to be ok?"

Liz: {Shaking her head yes} "Mm-hmmm. But…what about Luke and Laura? 

Somebody needs to tell them…" {Interrupted by Taggert}

Taggert: "They're aware of the situation…ok? I need to go…I'll keep you posted."

{Taggert exits}

{Liz takes off the necklace and turns to look at Nikolas, who has grown quiet}

Liz: {Staring into his eyes}"He's alive, Nikolas. I know he is."

Scene 6:

{Stefan is sitting behind his desk, in his study at Wyndemere. Suddenly the bookshelf,

that stands across from him, opens. Through the secret passageway, steps Faison}

Faison: "You wanted to see me?"

Stefan: {Approaching him} "Yes. I thought when we began our little endeavor, you

assured me that the drug you had created, was full proof."

Faison: "And, it is…without the antidote."

Stefan: "Well than, can you please explain to me why my mother, who was rendered

helpless, is suddenly wandering independently about the streets of Port

Charles?"

Faison: {Pretending not to care} "Perhaps, she was not given enough of the drug. Are

you sure it was administered properly?"

Stefan: " I can assure you, it was."

Faison: "Well you know, one can never tell with these new experimental drugs…the

unexpected does sometimes occur."

Stefan: "Not in this case! I am sure I need not remind you of how dangerous my mother

can be…especially in interfering in our business affairs. I wouldn't want

anything to compromise our purchasing arrangements, would you?"

Faison: "Certainly not."

Stefan: "Good. The only consolation in any of this, is that the shipment is due in port

tomorrow. With any luck, we can complete our transaction before she has time

to act."

Faison: "I wonder…how would the rest of your _family_ feel, if they knew they were being

cheated out of a rather substantial fortune?"

Stefan: "That is not your concern. As I have told you…I intend on protecting my son's

legacy."

{Faison silently acknowledges Stefan's words and then disappears behind the bookcase

again. Stefan contemplates the next step in his plan}

Part VIII – Scene 1: Friday

{Lucky is lying upon the bed, in his steel cell. Waking, he takes a deep breath and rolls

to his side. He lays there for a moment, thinking about Elizabeth. Visions of her, flash

through his mind, as he remembers all the different times they have spent together. 

Slowly, his thoughts wander back to the present. He rises from the bed and walks to the

computer. As he is about to reach for the picture of Liz, that adorns the corner of the

monitor, he notices it is not there. He briefly scans the desk and begins looking through

the items on it. He appears confused, as he realizes it is no where to be found, unaware

that he has been moved to another location}

Scene 2:

{Laura is on the docks, patiently waiting for the launch to Wyndemere, when Helena

appears behind her. Helena stands healthy and quite smug, as she stares at Laura. 

Sensing that she is being watched, Laura slowly turns her head and is shocked to find

Helena standing behind her}

Helena: {Slightly smiling} "Dear, didn't anyone ever tell you, it is not polite to stare? 

{Approaching Laura} 

Laura: {Confused by her presence} "Helena? How…" {Interrupted by Helena}

Helena: "How can I possibly be standing here… after the number of weeks, I've spent

imprisoned in that dungeon my son calls a home? It is amazing how resilient

the body can be, Laura…especially when one receives the proper medical

treatment."

Laura: "But…I just spoke with Mrs. Lansbury, today in fact, and she said there was no

change in your condition."

Helena: "And if it was left up to my son, there never would be!"

Laura: {Cautious} "That's ridiculous! Stefan provided you with the very best medical

care…I was there, I saw it for myself!"

Helena: "No sweet child, you saw what my son wanted you to see. After all, who do you

think was responsible for my condition, in the first place?"

Laura: {Jumping to Stefan's defense} "No! The doctors that examined you, said you

had a stroke of some sort!"

Helena: "Yes, and I believe they also said I would never recover from my debilitating

condition, but…here I am!"

Laura: "…Even if what you say is true, it still doesn't explain why Stefan would do

this!"

Helena: "Well, I would have thought by now, that would have been obvious…to keep

me away from you, darling."

Laura: "…Why? There is nothing you can do to me!"

Helena: "Except tell you the truth…."

{Suddenly Stefan appears, stumbling in upon Laura and Helena's conversation}

Stefan: "And what exactly would that be, mother?"

{Both women turn to face Stefan}

Laura: {Surprised and relieved to see him} "Stefan! Oh, thank God your home."

{She hugs him}

Stefan: "Yes and apparently, just in time."

Laura: {Referring to Helena's current condition} "What is going on?"

{Stefan pauses for a moment}

Helena: {Somewhat laughing at his hesitation} Oh, do tell her…the poor child has been

in the dark for so very long now."

Laura: "Stefan? Is it true? Are you responsible for your mother's _condition_?"

Stefan: {Looking at Laura} "…Yes. But, it was not done without reason."

{Laura steps away from Stefan for a moment, allowing the situation to sink in}

Helena: {Mocking Stefan} "Oh, look what you've done now…you've upset her."

Laura: {Looking at Helena coldly} "No…but it is growing increasingly obvious that

what Stefan did, he did with good reason."

Helena: "Is that so? Perhaps, you should ask him to explain."

Laura: "I don't need to have him explain! As a matter of fact, he doesn't need to say

another word about it! You want to know why? Because, I trust him! Now, I

realize that is a foreign concept to someone like _you_, but if Stefan says that he

had a good reason…then that is all I need to know!"

Helena: {Laughing at Laura's naïve attitude} "Oh my dear, you are far more deluded

than I even imagined! {Addressing Stefan} I can see now, why you are so

taken with her…she believes _anything_ you say!"

Stefan: "No, mother. I assure you, Laura is quite capable of thinking for herself. After

all, she's managed to form a rather accurate opinion of you."

Laura: "Yes. {Approaching Helena} See, you forget…I know first hand what your

capable of…the destruction, the lies…the deceit."

Helena: "Well, my dear I'm afraid the only one being deceitful here, is my son."

Laura: {Smug}"I hardly think so."

Helena: "No? Then why don't you ask him about your supposedly dead sons

whereabouts."{Laura pauses momentarily and looks at Stefan}

Scene 3:

{Luke, Sonny, Mac, Felicia, and Sean have all gathered again in Luke's office, at the

club}

Luke: "Ok…so once the shipment has docked, Sonny and I will accompany it to the

warehouse and meet with Faison, as planned."

Sean: "Right…and Mac and I will cover your backs, while our guys move into place. 

Once this is done then I'll make my presence known to Faison. At that point,

we'll obtain Lucky and Miss Scott's whereabouts."

Sonny: "How can we be certain that this guy is gonna willingly give us that kind of

information?"

Sean: "Well, we can't. Just like we can't presume he'll make good on his word and turn

them over, once he has the diamonds in his hands. But, what we need to keep in

mind here is that _they _are not what he is after. Faison wants me…so let's give

him what he wants and make a decent attempt at apprehending him."

Felicia: "I still don't like the idea of using you as bait, Sean."

Sean: "Well, I appreciate your concern Princess, but I'm afraid I became the bait awhile

ago. Faison is obviously trying to flush me out into the open…so let's give him

what he wants and hope that we can end this thing once and for all."

Mac: "Now, we're absolutely sure we know the entire layout of the warehouse? Where

all possible exits are located? I mean, I don't want Faison slipping through some

trap door that only he knew existed!"

Sonny: "My men did a thorough sweep of the area. Every inch of that place was covered. 

Believe me, once he's inside…there'll be no place for him to go."

Felicia: "Ok…and Taggert and I will be outside listening to the wire, you'll be wearing

Sean. Once Faison gives Lucky and Hannah's location, we'll dispatch a team to

retrieve them."

Mac: "Now hold it right there, Felicia! I don't want you anywhere near that place,

when this goes down!"

Felicia: "If you think that I'm going to sit at home and wring my hands, waiting for you

to call and tell me it's all over, you can forget it Mac!"

Sean: {Interjecting}"Princess, in this case I have to agree with Mac. This is far too

dangerous for you to be involved in. Besides, we can't afford to make ourselves

anymore vulnerable to Faison, than we already are. The last thing Mac needs, is

to be worrying about you while he's in the warehouse."

Felicia: "But…"

Mac: "But, nothing! Felicia, look I know you want Faison caught, just as much as I

do, but this is far too dangerous!"

Luke: "She's capable of taking care of herself, Bubba!"

Felicia: {Looking at Luke in appreciation} "Thank you!"

Mac: {Shooting Luke a cold look} "Look, Felicia I know you think you can take care

of yourself…but you know, as well as I do, that we have no way of knowing

what we're walking into. So please…just let me do my job, without having to

worry about your safety."

{Felicia glances at Luke, as he throws his arms in the air surrendering to what he

considers a lost cause}

Sean: "Ok, so we all know what needs to be done. With any luck, by tonight Faison

will no longer be an issue for any of us."

Scene 4: 

{Lucky is in his cell, attempting to get the television to work, when the entrance to his

room opens. A rather large, obtuse man enters with a tray of food. Lucky realizes he

has never seen this man before}

Lucky: {Walking over to the tray, that has been somewhat thrown on the table} "Gee,

{Eyeing the food} thanks. The service here, just keeps getting better and better. 

You must be the new thug of the month, huh? {The man remains unresponsive}

So, where's your boss? I noticed he hasn't been around to see me lately. You

might want to tell him to be careful…{Sarcastic} I may start feeling neglected. 

{The man turns to leave, but Lucky interrupts} Hey! Before you go, do _whatever_

it is you do, tell your boss I'd like my picture back…and I can't get the

television to work."

{Without saying a word, the man turns and exits the room; ignoring Lucky}

Lucky: "Nice…{Sarcastically talking to himself, under his breath} What? Don't

feel like torturing me today {Trying to turn the television on again}… with

footage of my family and friends, who think I'm _dead_? Or, maybe you finally

looked up compassion in the dictionary and decided to have some…nah! Well,

one things for sure…you picked a fine time to decide to conserve energy. 

What's a matter? Huh? You afraid all those monitors you got watching me are

gonna cause a power outage or something?"

{Lucky goes to grab the tray of food, when suddenly a plan begins to form in his mind}

Scene 5:

{Laura continues to stare at Stefan, as Helena begins to twist his suspected involvement

in Lucky's abduction}

Helena: {Goading Laura} "Go on…ask him! Or are you afraid to know the truth?"

Stefan: {Losing his temper} "That is enough, Mother! Laura, does not have to be

subjected to this!"

Helena: {Ignoring Stefan and addressing Laura} "My…how belligerent he gets, when he

is about to get caught in his own lie…But then, as I told you, that's how

drugging me was suppose to ensure his protection. See, my dear, your knight in 

shining armor is simply tarnished metal, at best. He was attempting to keep me

from telling you the truth…that your dead son was actually alive and well.

See, he knew the day I found you in your office, that I was going to spill his

little secret. So, he made sure I was unable to do just that."

Stefan: {Outraged and angry}"I said…Enough! No one here is interested in listening to

your lies!"

Helena: "Lies? If you think I'm lying then why don't you explain to Laura, the purpose

for your recent _business_ trip over seas?"

Laura: "He already did! He was overseeing an investment on behalf of Nikolas."

Helena: "Really? Is that what he told you?"

{Laura looks at Stefan for confirmation and is surprised when he cannot readily appear to

give it}

Laura: "Stefan?"

{Stefan diverts his attention away from Laura, momentarily unable to look her in the

eye}

Laura: "Stefan? Is this true? {Pausing in disbelief} You knew Lucky was alive?"

Stefan: {Hesitant to answer, initially} "…Yes…I knew. {Laura appears outraged} But!

Wait! Laura, I assure you, I only recently became aware of this. As soon as I

found out, I did everything I could to obtain his location. _That_ is why I went out

of town."

Laura: {Shouting at him} "YOU DID _EVERTHING _YOU COULD? EXCEPT, TELL

ME!"

Stefan: "I swear to you, I was going to tell you, as soon as I returned."

Laura: "SO, YOU KNEW…WHAT? A DAY, MAYBE TWO?'

{Stefan again diverts eye contact with Laura. As Helena remains quiet, enjoying the

confrontation between Laura and Stefan}

Laura: {Jumping to conclusions} "OR MAYBE…YOU'VE ALWAYS KNOWN!

MAYBE THAT'S WHY YOU WERE SO CONCERNED FOR MY WELL

BEING, AFTER LUCKY _DIED_. THAT'S IT, ISN'T IT? {Stefan attempts to

intervene with the truth, but cannot.} THAT'S WHY YOU KEPT SUCH

CLOSE TABS ON ME AFTERWARDS…WHY YOU WERE THERE TO

PULL ME FROM THE RAILROAD TRACKS! YOU WEREN'T AFRAID

FOR MY SAFETY…YOU WERE AFRAID I WOULD HURT MYSELF

OVER SOMETHING THAT YOU KNEW HADN'T HAPPENED!"

Stefan: "LAURA, NO! I SWEAR TO YOU, I DID NOT KNOW ABOUT LUCKY,

UNTIL AFTER I ACQUIRED LEGAL GUARDIANSHIP OVER MY

MOTHER…{Attempting to calm the discussion} I was going through her

things and came across information that pointed to the possibility that Lucky

was indeed alive."

Laura: {Disgusted by Stefan} "AND…YOU CONVENIENTLY FORGOT TO

MENTION THIS?"

Stefan: "…No. I wanted to have the possibility further investigated, to make sure the

information was correct…and not just some ploy set up by my mother, to hurt

you. Once I had obtained the information, I was looking for…I was going to

come directly to you."

Laura: "AND, WHY SHOULD I BELIEVE YOU?"

Stefan: "Laura, look at her {Pointing to Helena}…this is exactly what she wants us to

do. She is fabricating a story for the sole purpose of driving us apart…don't let

her."

Laura: {Taking a moment to calm down, she looks at Helena, and then responds to

Stefan} "…I have no doubt, about Helena's agenda in all of this. For all I

know, she could have been the one responsible for abducting Lucky…but the

truth remains…you knew. Stefan, you knew Lucky was alive…and you didn't

tell me."

{Nikolas, who has accidentally come upon the discussion, overhears the last sentence

spoken by Laura. Interrupting, he catches them all by surprise}

Nikolas: {In disbelief, he responds to Stefan}"You knew?"

Part VIIII – Scene 1:

{Sonny is in his Penthouse, with Jason, preparing to leave to meet Faison}

Sonny: "Ok, now you remember what I told you?"

Jason: "I know…don't worry. You won't see me, but I'll be there."

Sonny: "Good, cuz I don't want PC's finest messin' this one up, I've got too much riding

on this."

Jason: "You mean Hannah."

Sonny: {Short-tempered}"…Of course, I mean Hannah. {Calming himself} If anything

ever happened to her…" {Interrupted by Jason}

Jason: {Looking Sonny straight in the eye}"It won't!"

{Sonny stares back at Jason, attempting to believe in what he has just said}

Scene 2: 

{Lucky is sitting in front of his computer, tediously typing in commands on the keyboard. 

Taking a deep breath, he sits back as a worldwide map appears on the computer screen. 

The map is pinpointing all conglomerate energy sources located throughout the world. 

He begins the process of hacking into each system, for the purpose of tampering with

their service}

Scene 3: 

{Laura, Stefan, and Helena are on the docks with Nikolas}

Nikolas: {Still in disbelief} "I can't believe you knew _my_ brother was… alive, this entire

time."

Stefan: {In a state of panic} "No! Nikolas! Listen to me. What you _think_ you overheard

was by no means accurate."

Nikolas: "What I _think_ I overheard? {Belligerent} Did I not just hear my mother say that

you knew Lucky was alive?"

Stefan: "…No, what you heard…" {Interrupted by an angering Nikolas}

Nikolas: "No? So, you're calling Laura…what? A liar, now?"

Stefan: {Attempting to keep his composure} "No, of course not. I am merely trying to

explain the circumstances of what you overheard."

Nikolas: "Oh, well then by all means…please, enlighten us about how it is that you knew

Lucky was alive and didn't bother to tell any of us about it."

Stefan: {Realizing he is in for an uphill battle} "As I was explaining to your mother, I

only recently discovered that Lucky was alive. I was planning on informing

both you and your mother, when I returned home."

Nikolas: "Oh, I see. So, is that suppose to comfort us in some way? Ease our pain over

losing Lucky? To know that _eventually_ you were going to get around to telling

us about it?"

Stefan: "You are obviously in no condition to have a civilized conversation about this

matter."

Nikolas: "You're damn right…because, father there is nothing civilized about what you

did!"

Scene 4:

{Mac, Sean and Taggert are gathered with a group of law enforcement officials, at a

distance from the warehouse}

Mac: {Looking through a set of binoculars} "Luke and Sonny should be arriving

shortly at the warehouse."

Taggert: {Finishes taping the wire into place on Sean} "Don't worry, we'll be ready

when they do. {Addressing Sean regarding the wire} How's that?"

Sean: {Pulling his shirt on} "Good. Whatta say we test this thing?"

Taggert: {Getting the attention of another cop nearby, he addresses him} "Take Mr.

Donely into the surveillance van and have the wire tested."

Cop: "Yes, sir." {Both he and Sean exit}

Mac: "Taggert…there's one more thing. I want you to do me a favor."

Taggert: "Name it."

Mac: "Keep an eye out for Felicia. If you see her anywhere near the premise, I want

you to get rid of her, you got that?"

Taggert: "Yes, sir."

Scene 5:

{Luke is in his office at the club, pouring a stiff drink, anticipating his meeting with

Faison. There is a knock at the door and Felicia enters}

Luke: {Pleasantly surprised} "Well, hello! Aren't you suppose to be home wringing

your hands or something?"

Felicia: {Smiling at his remark} "I just wanted to stop by and wish you luck, before I

headed home."

Luke: "Ah, well that's sweet of you darlin'. But, I think we're gonna need more than

luck to see us through this one. {Pouring another drink} Care to join me?"

Felicia: {Declining his offer} "No. Luke…regardless of what you may think about Mac, 

he is going to do everything in his power to apprehend Faison and find Lucky."

Luke: "I don't doubt that, babe. But, you don't apprehend a snake like Faison. You

know, as well as I do, you can't go by the book with someone who doesn't

bother playin' by the rules. Sometimes, you just have to make it up, as you go

along."

Felicia: "All I'm saying is…you have some very qualified people working with you on

this. Trust that. And promise me your not gonna play the _hero_."

Luke: {Kidding her}"If I didn't know better, I'd say you were concerned about me. 

Felicia, I get what you're trying to tell me. You don't have to worry,

though…there's no hero here. All I want is my son back."

Part X – Scene 1:

{Lucky continues to work steadfast upon the computer, hacking one system after another. 

Unsure which power service to target, since he is unaware of his own location}

Scene 2:

{Felicia is walking out of Luke's club, attempting to get her car keys out of her purse. 

Suddenly a man comes up behind her and covers her nose with a cloth. Felicia falls

unconscious from ingesting the substance on the cloth. She falls back into her unseen

attackers arms and is dragged away}

Scene 3:

{At the docks with Laura, Stefan, Helena, and Nikolas}

Nikolas: {Continues to address Stefan} "You were there, father…you saw how much

pain we all were in, over losing Lucky. You sat there and listened to me tell

you exactly what I was feeling."

Stefan: "Yes, I _was_ there…I saw how you and your mother grieved. Which is why, I

decided not to share my findings, until I could substantiate whether or not it

was true."

Laura: "And did you?"

Stefan: "…Yes. Upon further investigation, I discovered that the dental records given to

the police, in fact belonged to someone other than Lucky. After that, I set to task

trying to find his location. A number of suspected places were searched,

unsuccessfully, at least up until my most recent trip."

Laura: {Impatient} "You found him? My god, where is he…is he ok?'

Stefan: {Looking her in the eyes} "Laura, no…I'm sorry to say I did not find him. 

What I did find was a room…a steel cell, really. Lucky was no where to be

found. It was quite apparent that he had been moved…{Eyeing Helena} rather

quickly. 

Nikolas: "How do you even know he was there to begin with?"

Stefan: "Because, whoever is responsible for holding him, left several surveillance tapes

behind…It is obvious from the tapes, that Lucky's every move was being

monitored."

Laura: "Where exactly was this?"

Stefan: "…On the island in Greece. {Looking at Helena} As I am sure, you were

already aware, mother."

{Helena appears amused by Stefan}

Scene 4:

{Luke and Sonny enter the warehouse, apparently alone, they stand among several crates. 

In the backdrop, Mac and Sean have their weapons drawn and are waiting for the right

moment to move on Faison. Jason is also present, unbeknownst to the rest. Faison

appears, standing above Luke and Sonny, on a wooden walkway attached to the second

level of the warehouse}

Faison: {Addressing Luke and Sonny} "Gentlemen, I believe you have something for

me?"

Luke: "Nice of you to actually show your face this time."

Faison: {Smoking a cigar} "Well, generally I do find it makes these _little_ transactions,

more personable. But, as I am sure you can relate, it is not always a safe method

to use."

Luke: "Well, actually no…in my experience only cowards, like yourself, won't show

their face. And since I've never been one…I guess I can't relate."

Faison: "Oh, come now, Mr. Spencer…is it really necessary to throw these insults

about?"

Luke: "I just call'em, as I see'em."

Sonny: {Annoyed}"Hey, can we get on with this? Look, we've done everything you've

wanted…the diamonds are here…now hand over Miss Scott and the Spencer

boy!"

Faison: "Not so fast, Mr. Corinthos. What kind of a businessman would I be…if I did not

even inspect the merchandise?"

(A few of Faison's henchmen appear, open the crates and begin inspecting the shipment. 

They signal their approval to Faison and exit with the shipment}

Luke: "Satisfied?"

Faison: "Quite. However, there is one more thing that we need to discuss…"

Scene 5:

Laura: {Livid} "Greece? He's been on the island in Greece this entire time? {Addressing

Helena} What is this, some warped sense of poetic justice on your part? Huh? It

wasn't enough for you to hold _me_ hostage there? You had to do the same to my

son?"

Helena: "Dear, I realize this must all be quite a shock to you…what with learning about

Stefan's lies and his involvement in your son's abduction…not to mention

drugging me, so that I could not forewarn you…and I understand that the

familiar thing would be to blame me, so I will forgive the accusation." 

Nikolas: {Shocked, he addresses Stefan} "You drugged my grandmother?"

Laura: {Ignoring Nikolas' comment and responding to Helena} Forgive? I do not need

to be forgiven for anything…especially by someone like you!"

Nikolas: {Interrupting Helena and Laura} "This entire time that grandmother has been

bed ridden…{Pointing to Stefan} was because of you?"

Stefan: {In reverence to Nikolas} "…Yes."

Nikolas: "But, how…what drug could possibly do that to a person? Where would you

even get something like that?"

{There is a pause, as Stefan refrains from divulging his source}

Scene 6: 

Sonny: {Addressing Faison} "Yeah, your right! There is one more thing to discuss…like

you keeping your end of this deal. So, you have the diamonds, now turn over

Hannah and Lucky!"

Faison: "Yes, well I do believe our _deal_ was for you and Mr. Spencer to provide me with

a service and to do it in a discrete manner."

Sonny: "Which we did!"

Faison: {Smiling somewhat to himself} "Don't toy with me Mr. Corinthos! Do you

really think I am unaware of the fact that, as we speak, this building is being

surrounded by various law enforcement officials…whose only desire is to take

me into custody? I'm afraid you and Mr. Spencer have _not _kept your end of the

bargain…therefore, I have no choice but to terminate this business arrangement

immediately."

Sonny: {Angry} No! This arrangement is not over until Hannah and Lucky Spencer

are returned to us…that was the deal!"

Luke: {Appearing calm} "Faison? I do have one question…if you know the building is 

surrounded…what makes you think your even gonna get out of this warehouse

alive?"

Faison: {Smug} "Because, Mr. Spencer…as always, I have an insurance policy."

Sonny: "Oh, so what? Now the deal is, you'll turn over Lucky and Hannah, _after_ your

allowed to escape? I don't think so! I mean why should we agree, since you're

obviously a man who can't be trusted to give his word!"

Faison: {Annoyed} "Mobsters…what is it with this emphasis on being trusted to give

your _word_? Such an archaic approach, don't you think? No, Mr. Corinthos I do

not expect that my assurance of your loved ones being returned, would get me

very far in this instance. I need something more useful…tangible."

Luke: "Like?"

{Faison takes a remote from his coat pocket. Pressing a button, to the left of him a sheet

drops from the ceiling, revealing behind it Felicia. She is tied up and gagged, unable to

move}

Faison: "Like…this. A human shield, so to speak."

Luke: {Outraged}"Another hostage, is more like it!"

Faison: "Hostage? That is such a harsh word to describe the role Mrs. Scorpio will play

in my departure. No, I prefer to think of her more as my _assurance_ that this

entire arrangement will end amicably. See, I hardly think her husband would

place her life in jeopardy just to apprehend me."

Luke: "Yeah, well what if you're wrong?"

Faison: "Well, in that case…accidents have been known to happen. For instance, it

would be a shame if my gun accidentally discharged, killing Mrs. Scorpio in my

attempt to leave."

{Hearing Faison's threat, Mac darts from the shadows and makes his presence known to

Felicia's captor}

Mac: {Angrily, he points his gun at Faison} NO! MAYBE I'LL JUST KILL YOU

NOW, BEFORE YOU EVEN GET A CHANCE TO HARM FELICIA!"

Faison: "My, my, Mr. Scorpio so passionate, just like your brother was…once."

Mac: "FAISON, I AM DONE PLAYING YOUR SICK, TWISTED MIND GAMES! 

THIS IS OVER!"

{Holding the gun on Faison, he approaches the stairs to the second level of the warehouse

where Felicia is located}

Mac: "I'M RELEASING MY WIFE AND TAKING YOU INTO CUSTODY!"

Faison: "I do not think that would be a very wise thing to do Mr. Scorpio."

Mac: "YEAH, WELL I'M NOT INTERESTED IN WHAT YOU THINK! 

{Climbing the stairs, he approaches Felicia. She has a look of fear in her eyes, as she

shakes her head profusely for Mac not to come near. He stops for a moment, noting the

look in her eyes}

Mac: {Continuing to approach her, he attempts to console her fear} "It's ok, Felicia…this

will all be over very soon…"

{Mac reaches for Felicia, who is tied to the chair. As he does so, an electric

shock surges through his body. In pain, he drops the gun and stumbles backward,

down the stairs, unconscious. Luke and Sonny rush to his aide, checking his pulse. 

Felicia's eyes fill with tears. She attempts to scream out to Mac, but is unable to do so

because of the gag placed in her mouth}

Faison: {Calmly, he takes a deep breath, picks up the gun and holds it on Felicia} "Some

people will never learn…"

Sonny: {Noticing that Mac is bleeding from his mouth, he addresses Faison} " This man

needs medical attention! Now!"

Faison: "That is not of my concern, Mr. Corinthos."

Luke: "It will be, if he dies! Believe me, making the police commissioner into some

kind of martyr, would not be a wise move on your part! Even if you escape,

every law enforcement official from here to Timbuktu will be gunning for 

you…not to mention all the young rookie's looking to make a name for

themselves. So, why don't you make it a little easier on yourself, and let us get

him out of here."

Faison: "But, we have not finished conducting our business, yet."

Luke: "It's done, Faison…you have what you want. It's obvious your not gonna turn

over Hannah and Lucky, no one expected that you would! But, I'll tell you

right now…you escape, without telling us where they are…I will find

them…and then there will be no place in this world for you to hide, 

because I will make it my mission in life to hunt you down and kill you!"

Faison: {A bit unnerved} "Yes, well that is a rather unpleasant thought, isn't

it…however, contrary to popular opinion, I am not an unreasonable man. I will

give you the information you seek, once we have finished conducting our

business together."

Sonny: {Irritated}"What business? Luke already told you, you got what you

wanted...what more can there be?"

Faison: "I believe our good friend Sean Donely can answer that…{Calling out to Sean}

Isn't that right, Mr. Donely?"

{Sean enters, holding his on weapon up at Faison}

Faison: "That's it…out into the open. I believe you have something I want."

Sean: "I'm sure, I don't know what you mean."

Faison: {Growing irritated} "Really, this is getting to be very tedious…so, let me spell it

out for you…I know you have Anna Devane and I want her back. And in

exchange, I will not kill {Motioning to Felicia} your daughter, here. 

{Luke looks at Sean, waiting for him to deny Faison's allegations. Sean makes no

motion to do so, and lowers his weapon. Felicia, unable to speak can only stare in

disbelief at Faison's allegation}

Scene 7:

Laura: {Reiterating Nikolas' question} "Yes, where _did_ you get the drug used on

Helena?"

Stefan: "That is irrelevant…what we need to focus upon right now is…" {Interrupted by

Laura}

Laura: "Irrelevant? Given the situation, I hardly think _you_ are qualified to judge whether

something is irrelevant to us. Now, where did you get it?"

Stefan: {Pausing briefly} "…There is a man, a business associate of mine, who deals

with the development of experimental drugs…"

Nikolas: "Does this man have a name?"

Stefan: "…Yes, he goes by the name Cesar Faison {Laura's eyes widen} yet, I am sure

that is, but one of the many alias' he uses."

Laura: "CESAR FAISON! YOUR IN BUSINESS WITH CESAR FAISON?"

Stefan: {Confused by Laura's reaction} "Yes, I have been for many years…Laura what is

it?"

Laura: "MY GOD, HELENA'S BEEN TELLING THE TRUTH THIS ENTIRE TIME!"

Stefan: {Still confused}"What? No…"

Nikolas: "Laura, what make you think Helena's telling the truth?"

Laura: "Because…I saw Luke earlier and he told me that there was a possibility that

Lucky was alive…that a man by the name of _Cesar Faison _had abducted

Lucky and was holding him somewhere!"

Stefan: {Outraged} "WHAT? {Looking at Helena} YOU SET ME UP!"

Laura: "STOP IT, STEFAN! IT'S ALL MAKING PERFECT SENSE NOW…YOU'RE

IN ON IT WITH THIS _FAISON_ CHARACTER…YOU HAVE BEEN FROM

THE BEGINNING!"

Stefan: "NO! LAURA {Grabbing her by the arms} I SWEAR TO YOU…I HAD

NOTHING TO DO WITH LUCKY'S ABDUCTION!"

Part XI – Scene 1:

Luke: "Sean, is this true?"

Faison: {Answering for Sean} "Oh I assure you, Mr. Spencer…it is true."

{Luke looks to Sean for a reasonable explanation}

Sean: {Ignoring Luke and addressing Faison} "What makes you think Felicia's my 

daughter?"

Faison: "Oh, please give me some credit…I've known for some time now."

Luke: {Addressing Sean again}"And what about Anna? Is she alive?"

{Sean pauses for a moment and then belligerently shakes his head yes}

Luke: "YOU KNEW SHE WAS ALIVE AND THAT HE WANTED HER THE

ENTIRE TIME… AND YOU LET US WALK INTO THIS SITUATION,

KNOWING THAT?"

Sean: {Attempting to calm Luke} "Luke, I couldn't take the risk with Anna…too much

was at stake!"

Luke: "TOO MUCH WAS AT STAKE, FOR A LOT OF US, SEAN! LUCKY!

HANNAH! MAC! FELICIA! YOU MAY VERY WELL HAVE JUST SIGNED

THEIR DEATH WARRANTS!"

Sean: "LOOK, DO YOU THINK I WOULD HAVE CHOSEN FOR IT TO BE DONE

THIS WAY, IF IT WASN'T ABSOLUTELY NECESSARY!"

Luke: "SO, WHAT? YOU DECIDE TO LEAVE FOUR OTHER PEOPLE TWISTIN'

IN THE WIND, TO PROTECT MY DEAD FRIEND'S WIDOW?"

{Sean diverts eye contact for a moment as Luke realizes there is more to the story}

Luke: {Furious, he looks Sean straight in the eye} "Are you tryin' to tell me Robert's

alive?"

Sean: "Why don't we ask Faison that question." {Turning to face Faison}

Faison: {Slightly smiling to himself} "What makes you think, I know the answer to that

question?"

Sean: "Because…Robert's body was never found."

Faison: "Well, you know…there are so many things that can happen to a body in the

open sea. Perhaps, it became fodder for the sharks, or merely floated away…or

maybe he was just blown into a million pieces."

Sonny: {Leaning over Mac's body} "Hey, I hate to interrupt this debate, but Mac's not

looking so hot…if we're gonna move him, we better do it soon."

Sean: "Well, that is apparently up to Faison…{Addressing Faison} So, what's it gonna

be?"

Faison: "As I told Spencer…once our business is complete, I will think about releasing

him."

Sean: "OH C'MON, FAISON! YOU DON'T NEED MAC TO GET WHAT YOU

WANT!"

Faison: "Well, considering I do not have what I want…that is a moot point."

Luke: {Addressing Sean} "Look, we're running out of time here…"

Sean: "I know that, Luke…but I can't give him what he wants."

Scene 2:

{Lucky is in his steel cell, continuing to work at his computer}

Lucky: "Well…{Typing in a command} Let's hope this does the trick…"

{Lucky hits Enter on the keyboard. From the computer speakers, comes a beeping noise,

as the screen begins to blink. Without any other warning, the computer shuts down}

Lucky: {Realizing he may have made an error}"Uh-oh…"

{Suddenly, the lights are shown going out in Faison's warehouse, the dock where Laura

and Stefan are, and throughout Port Charles. Lastly, the lights in Lucky's room go out}

Lucky: "Now that's more like it." 

{Getting up from his chair, he finds the heating duct in the ceiling. Loosening the fixture,

he climbs in and attempts to find a way out of his prison}

Scene 3:

{Taggert is in the survelliance van, trying to get a fix on why all the equipment has

suddenly gone dead}

Taggert: "Talk to me people…why is this happening? {Checking the connection to the

wire, Sean is wearing, he hears nothing as the wire goes dead} Damn it!"

Police Officer: "Lieutenant! We just got word. It appears to be a power outage of some

sort."

Taggert: "Well, what caused it!"

Police Officer: "Not sure, sir…word is that, it could be worldwide."

Taggert: "Worldwide? How the hell do you have a worldwide power failure!"

Police Officer: "They think perhaps the system crashed, sir. At an rate, now what?"

Taggert: {Taking a deep breath}"Exactly! Now what?"

Scene 4:

{While the lights are out in the warehouse, Jason who has still not been detected,

approaches Felicia. Able to reach her, since the electricity surrounding her is no longer

operational in the apparent power failure, he quickly unties her. Holding a finger up to

his lips, he signals to Felicia to be quiet}

Luke: {Commenting on the darkness} "Oh, wonderful!"

Sean: "Faison, if this is another one of your games…"

{Faison remains quiet}

Sean: {Whispering to Luke} "Where the hell did he go?"

Luke: "I don't know. {Sarcastic} But, he's damn lucky I can't see him right now!"

Sonny: "Yeah, well I don't think he's going anywhere."

Sean: "Why is that?"

Sonny: "Cuz, he ain't got what he wants yet…"

{Suddenly the backup generator turns on, allowing for some rather dim lighting in the

warehouse}

Faison: "There…that's better, wouldn't you say? Now, where was I…"

{Approaching from behind Faison, Anna Devane appears. Grabbing his arm, she points

a loaded gun at his head}

Anna: "You were just about to tell us where Lucky, Hannah, and Robert are located."

{Faison appears startled, yet somewhat pleased by the recent turn of events}

Scene 5:

{Lucky is crawling slowly through the heating duct. He turns left and then right, as he

heads down a long narrow shaft. Feeling his way along, he comes to another vent. He

opens the fixture and drops down into a dark room. As he springs to his feet, he is

suddenly grabbed from behind. Not expecting the attack, he elbows the person who has

grabbed him. The attacker gives out a loud moan, as he releases Lucky from his grip. 

Lucky spins around to look at the man, who is bent over and gasping for air. The man is 

barely visible in the darkness}

Lucky: "WHO ARE YOU?"

{The man takes a deep breath and slowly sits on a bed nearby}

Lucky: "I SAID, WHO ARE YOU MAN!"

{The man looks up at Lucky to respond}

Prisoner: "Since, you're the one who decided to drop in on me…I think it would only be

fair if you identify yourself first."

Lucky: {Annoyed, he heads back towards the heating duct} "You know what? I don't

have time for this"

Prisoner: "Now hold on a second, {Pulling Lucky back down again and getting his

attention} Geez, your impatient…reminds me of someone, I once knew."

Lucky: "Yeah well, I don't have time to reminisce with you either, man!

{Getting up to leave again, the prisoner attempts to pull Lucky back down once more. In

the process, the man leans back down and winces in pain, from the shot he took in the

ribs from Lucky's elbow. Noticing the man's pain, Lucky stops}

Lucky: "You ok?"

Prisoner: "Yeah, I will be…if I can ever get out of this place."

Lucky: "How long you been here?"

Prisoner "Ah, who knows anymore. You have a tendency to lose track of time in here,"

Lucky: "Yeah, I can relate."

{The man attempts to stand to his feet, with the help of Lucky. With the ice being broken

between them, he reaches for Lucky's hand to shake and identifies himself}

Prisoner: "The name is Robert Scorpio."

{Suddenly the backup generator in their location, kicks on the emergency lighting

system. In the dim light the two can see one another for the first time}

Lucky: {Staring at Robert, as he continues to shake his hand, he introduces himself}

"…Lucky Spencer."

Scene 6:

{Stefan releases his grip from Laura's arms, as they stand in darkness}

Laura: {Annoyed and confused by the darkness} "Now what?"

Stefan: "It looks to be a power failure of some sort. The entire city appears to be in

darkness."

Nikolas: {Hanging up his cell phone} "The phones aren't even working."

Helena: "Well, I suppose it would be best then if we were all on our way."

Stefan: {Quick to interrupt} "Yes, you'd like that wouldn't you mother. To end the

conversation here and allow Laura and Nikolas to leave thinking I was involved

in the Spencer boy's abduction!"

Laura: {Interrupting} "Stefan! Enough, already!"

Stefan: {Grabbing her by the arm once again}"No! Laura…no one is leaving here until

this is settled!"

Scene 7:

{Anna continues to hold the gun to Faison's head, as Felicia appears with the others

down below. All are surprised to see Anna. Felicia rushes to Mac's side, who is still

bleeding and unconscious}

Anna: "Now, I believe you said something about unfinished business…where are Lucky,

Hannah, and Robert being held, Faison?"

Faison: "I knew you would come my dear. It was only a matter of time…it is so good of

you to join us."

Anna: "We are not doing this, Faison. This little charade of yours is over. Now, I want

an answer! Where are they?"

Faison: "…Not far."

{As Anna cocks the gun back, Faison appears a bit unnerved, yet smiles somewhat to

himself}

Faison: "…Oh come now, is this threat of violence really necessary between good

friends, such as ourselves?"

Anna: "The location?"

Faison: "Hmm, to tell you the truth, I can't remember where they are."

Anna: "Fine! Perhaps the WSB can help you remember!"

Faison: {Somewhat in a panic over the threat} "…Ok! There is no need for such

brutality…I see your sense of humor is still the same…a side effect of your time

spent with Scorpio, no doubt."

Anna: "No as a matter of fact, we laughed a lot…at you. Now, where are they?"

Faison: {Disgusted} "…Spoon Island."

{Overhearing this Jason, who has still not shown himself, exits the warehouse to retrieve

the three from Spoon Island}

Felicia: {Her eyes filling with tears} "Mac, can you hear me? {Addressing Luke} He

doesn't look good!"

Luke: "Alright, let's get him out of here and then {Motioning to Faison} we'll dump

this garbage somewhere along the rode and head for Spoon Island."

{Suddenly Hannah appears behind Anna, pointing her own gun at her}

Hannah: "No one's going anywhere!"

Part XII – Scene 1:

{Robert and Lucky stand facing each other in a steel cell room, much like the one Lucky 

has become accustomed to}

Robert: {Smiling a bit to himself} "Luke's son. I knew you reminded me of someone."

Lucky: "Yeah, well…you're looking pretty good for someone whose suppose to be

dead!"

Robert: "Somehow, I think the same can be said for you."

{Lucky slightly laughs to himself, as he looks around the room}

Lucky: "I see we share the same interior decorator."

Robert: "Yes…Cesar Faison, no doubt. Y'know, I can see why he would want to lock

_me _away forever…but what I don't understand is why would he want to do the

same to you?"

Lucky: "Beats me! It's not like I can get a straight answer out of him anyway."

Robert: "That sounds like Faison, alright."

Lucky: "Well, I'll tell you one thing…I'm not waiting around to find out. (Looking

around at the dim lighting} It looks like the backup generator kicked on. It

should take awhile for the actual power to come back on, though. That should

buy us some time to get out of here, before Faison's surveillance equipment is

of any use." {Heading back towards the heating duct}

Robert: "Wait a minute? {Referring to the power failure} Are you telling me your

responsible for this?"

Lucky: {Shaking his head yes} Yeah, all I did was override the system? {Attempting to

go back through the duct} you comin'?"

Robert: "All you did was override the system? How in the hell did you manage to do

that?"

Lucky: {Looking at Robert, as though what he did was no big deal}"With my computer,

c'mon…"{Lucky climbs through the duct and disappears}

Robert {Following Lucky} "With your computer? You got a computer? 

{apparently jealous} I didn't even get a computer…"

{The vent is put back into place, as the two disappear back into the heating duct}

Scene 2:

{Hannah continues to point her gun at Anna}

Hannah: {Referring to the weapon Anna has drawn on Faison} "Drop it, now!"

Sonny: "Hannah, what are you doing? Honey, put the gun down."

Hannah: {Ignoring Sonny and addressing Anna again} "I said…drop it!"

Faison: "I think it would be wise to listen to her, Anna."

Anna: "Look Hannah, I know you may think you know this man and that you're doing

the right thing…but your not. This man is very dangerous. He needs to be

taken into custody."

Sonny: "Hannah, what are you doin'. Didn't you hear me?"

Faison: "She heard you, Mr. Corinthos…but she doesn't care."

Sonny: "What? Whatta mean, 'she doesn't care'? {Yelling at her} HANNAH, QUIT

FOOLING AROUND AND PUT THE GUN DOWN!"

{She continues to hold the gun on Anna}

Luke: "Something tells me, she ain't gonna do that partner." 

Sonny: {Addressing Faison} "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER…

BRAINWASH HER, OR SOMETHING?"

Hannah: {Addressing Sonny} "Shut your mouth! He didn't do anything to me! I'm in

full control of what I'm doing!"

Sonny: {Pausing momentarily}"Are you telling me you're in on this?"

Faison: {Rolling his eyes} "Finally, he catches on…"

{Sonny looks at Hannah in disbelief. When she looks back at him, she witnesses a rage

burning in his eyes}

Sonny: "I CAN'T BELIEVE…YOU SET ME UP, FROM THE VERY BEGINNING!"

Faison: "Oh now, Mr. Corinthos do calm down. Miss Scott was merely watching out for

her own best interests."

Hannah: {Addressing Anna about her gun again} "Are you gonna drop that thing

{Digging the barrel of the gun into her back} or am I gonna have to prove that I

know how to use this?" 

{Anna slowly releases her grip from Faison and throws her gun down. Hannah kicks

Anna's gun aside, as Faison grabs Anna's arm to hold on to her}

Faison: "That is more like it."

Luke: "Hannah, I know why Faison is doing this, but what's in it for you?"

Sonny: {Interrupting Luke} "What's it matter, Luke…she just a tramp, {Hannah looks at

Sonny, hurt by his words} she's probably just lookin' for her cut of the

diamonds…" 

Anna: "Hannah, I know you don't know me…but I can assure you, I know your

business partner very well. And anything he may have promised you is

probably a lie. Faison has no intention of sharing anything with anyone."

Hannah: {Looking at Sonny} "Well, no matter what you may think of me…your all

wrong! Yes, it's true I had an agenda when I came to town…and yes it was my

assignment to become involved with Sonny…but not because I was interested

in the diamonds."

Luke: "Then for what?"

Hannah: "To find my brother."

Luke: {Confused} "Your brother? What the hell does your brother have anything to

do with this?"

Hannah: "My brother was taken from our family, at a very early age. Faison approached

me some years later, to inform me that he knew where my brother was and

would help reunite us."

Luke: {Sarcastic} "Yeah, right, Faison the humanitarian…let me guess baby, he said

he would help you, but first you had to help him…right? With the diamonds?"

Hannah: "The diamonds don't matter to me, what matters is finding my brother."

Sonny: "That's quite a story…if you expect us to believe it."

Hannah: "Quite frankly, I don't care if you do believe it. But, it's the truth."

Sonny: {Becoming irate} "WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW ABOUT THE TRUTH?"

Hannah: "That's fresh…coming from someone who makes a living off of not telling it!"

Sean: "So, your kidnapping was all a ruse. You made it look like you had been

abducted to get Sonny to agree to transport the diamonds. In exchange, Faison

would supply you with the name and location of your brother."

Hannah: "Yes."

Luke: "Alright, so I'll bite…whose your brother?"

Hannah: "Faison was just about to share that with me, {Addressing Faison} weren't

you?"

Scene 3:

{Lucky and Robert enter another dim room, from the heating duct. This time it appears

to be an office. Dropping down into the room, they inspect their surroundings}

Lucky: {Noticing all the surveillance monitors} "Looks like we found the main control

room."

Robert: {Noticing the exit is sealed tightly} "Yeah, and I think we're gonna be here for

awhile."

{Lucky approaches a computer monitor that he notices is on nearby}

Lucky: "Hello, what is this…"{Checking out the monitor}

Robert: "It's on…that must mean the power's back up and running."

Lucky: "Not necessarily…judging by the lack of light in here I'd say the backup

generator is still on."

Robert: "Well then, how can this be on?"

Lucky: "Well, it could be on a different circuit…maybe the same one the generator's

linked to. {Lucky moves the mouse, as the screen saver disappears and reveals,

what appears to be a program for chess. Lucky takes a deep breath} "I don't

believe this."

Robert: "What?"

Lucky: "It wants to play chess."

Robert: "Chess? Well it can play whatever it wants to…right now we need to find a way

to open these doors."

Lucky: {Inspecting the program}"That's just it…we need to play the computer a game

of chess, _too_ open the doors."

Robert: "What kind of security system is that?"

Lucky: "One that only Faison would use, and since this appears to be the only way

out…"

Robert: "Have you ever played against the computer before?"

Lucky: {Looking at Robert with disdain} "Yeah, trust me I had more than enough

experience playing against the computer."

Robert: "Well, while you do that…I'm gonna check out these files over here."

{Lucky begins typing commands on the keyboard in front of him}

Scene 4:

{Laura breaks free from Stefan's grasp}

Laura: "Let go of me! I have no interest in hearing anymore of your lies!"

Stefan: "Laura, do you actually think that I could do something like this? That I would

purposely deprive you _and_ my own son…of someone they love more than life,

itself? Since you have known me, have I ever done anything, but try to help

reunite you with your family? Laura, I love you…what purpose would I have for

doing, what my mother wants you to believe, I did?"

{Laura remains quiet, almost afraid to believe him. Nikolas interjects}

Nikolas: "…He's right. Laura it doesn't make any sense."

{Laura attempts to look into Stefan's eyes}

Scene 5:

{Liz is locking up Kelly's for the evening, when she hears footsteps approaching from

behind. They are moving quickly and in her direction. She begins to panic, as thoughts

of the rape flash through her mind. She reaches into her purse and grabs a can of mace. 

As the footsteps get closer, she braces herself. She turns and sprays her oncoming

attacker. He drops to the ground moaning, with his hands over his eyes, obviously in

pain from the mace. She looks down and it is only then that she recognizes Jason}

Liz: "Oh God, Jason? Oh no, are you ok?"

Jason: "Liz"

Liz: "I didn't…I didn't know it was you…I thought it was…" {Interrupted by Jason}

Jason: "…Just help me up." 

{Grabbing her hand, he pulls himself up off the ground, barely able to see}

Jason: {Still covering his eyes with his hands}"I need to flush my eyes out with water…"

Liz: "…Ok…{Grabbing the keys to Kelly's' and unlocking the door, she guides Jason

inside to the sink. She turns on the faucet for him and guides his hands towards it. 

He attempts to flush his eyes repeatedly. Looking up, Liz hands him a towel and

he dries his face}

Liz: "Well?"

Jason: "I can barely see."

Liz: "Jason I am so sorry. {Beginning to ramble} If I had known it was you, I never

would have never…"

Jason: {Interrupting Liz} "Liz…it's ok! I gotta go!"

Liz: "Go? Jason you can't even see…and need I remind you we're in the middle of a

power failure, You won't be able to see anything, even if you manage to get

outside."

Jason: "…Then you need to be my eyes for me."

Liz: "Your eyes?"

Jason: "You need to get me to the launch."

Liz: "The launch? You mean to Spoon Island? Jason, what is so important about

Spoon Island that it can't wait until morning? By then your eyes will have

cleared up and you can…"

Jason: {Interrupting her} "Lucky."

Liz: "…Lucky? {Pausing for a moment and realizing what Jason is trying to tell her} 

Oh my God! Lucky's on Spoon Island! {Grabbing Jason's hand} We'll don't just

stand there, c'mon… we gotta get to the launch."

{They exit Kelly's}

Scene 6:

{Back at the warehouse.}

Luke: "Ok, I'll bite…whose her brother Faison?"

Faison: "Interesting that you should be the one to ask me that Mr. Spencer…no doubt, the

answer will have the most impact on you."

Luke: "Oh really, and why is that?"

Faison: "Because you see…the brother she speaks of, is none other than Nikolas

Cassadine."

{Hannah looks in horror, at Faison}

Sonny: "She's a Cassadine?"

Faison: "No, Mr. Corinthos…I don't believe I said that."

Felicia: "Well if she's not a Cassadine, then how can she and Nikolas be related?"

Luke: {Realizing the connection} "Because, Nikolas isn't a Cassadine…is he Faison?"

Faison: "That is correct, Mr. Spencer."

Felicia: "Wait a minute…but he is Laura's son. She gave birth to him"

Faison: "No…the son Mrs. Spencer gave birth to did not survive. You see, knowing the

truth about his son, would have destroyed Stavros…"

Luke: "So, you and Helena took it upon yourself to make it look like the child had

survived…and replaced it with Hannah's brother…Nikolas."

Faison: "…Yes. Simple in theory, yet I assure you, much more complicated in practice. 

You see, the plan was to pass Nikolas off as the heir to the Cassadine throne. He

would be raised as Stavros' son and take his rightful place, at the head of the

family, in time."

Luke: "But there was a glitch in your plan."

Faison: "Yes, a substantial one. It seems that at the time of conception, Mrs. Spencer was

not only _involved_ with Stavros, but his brother…Stefan, as well. Imagine the

task that lay before us, when we learned that the child's paternity could be

called into question."

Luke: "Somehow, I hardly think you lost any sleep over it."

Faison: {Gloating}"Yes, well the situation did call for some rather creative action. You

see, it was expected that Stefan would attempt to have a paternity test done,

without anyone knowing about it…I mean, imagine the consequences should

anyone find out that the child's paternity could _even_ be questioned."

Luke: "And you couldn't take the chance of Count Vlad discovering that the child was a 

fake…so, you arranged for the blood tests to be swapped and for Stefan to

believe that the child Laura supposedly gave birth to was his."

Faison: "Quite a stroke of genius, wouldn't you say?"

Felicia: "But, wait…what about Lesley Lu? Both Nikolas and Stefan came to town, so

that Nikolas could be used as a donor for her…he was the only one compatible. 

If he's not really Laura's son, then how could he have been a donor?"

Faison: "Because, Lesley Lu was never sick to begin with…at least, not terminally. It

was simply a way to get both of them to Port Charles… to insert them into Mrs.

Spencer's life. Lesley Lu has never been anything but a normal, healthy little

girl. I guess what they say is true…everyone has a price. And those in the

medical profession appear to be no exception."

Felicia: "You had medical personnel lie about that little child's condition? What kind of

a monster are you…using a poor, defenseless child?"

Faison: {Appearing to not care}"Yes, well…I do believe this ends the question and

answer period of our conversation…now, what shall I do with all of you?"

Hannah: {Angrily addressing Faison} "Not so fast! Let me get this straight…you knew. 

You knew about my brother because you're the one responsible for kidnapping

him in the first place, aren't you? And then you had the nerve to approach me,

all those years later, claiming to be a friend…claiming to be outraged by the

loss my family had suffered…telling me that you had located my brother and

the person responsible for his abduction. Convincing me that the only way to

be reunited with him was to make sure that his captor paid for his crime…so

you concocted this little scam and lead me to believe that it would help nail the

person responsible for taking my brother…but all you really did was use me to

get the diamonds. You lied to me and purposely deceived me! Not to mention

tortured me, without me even knowing it…allowing me to see Nikolas nearly

every single day without knowing who he really was and what he truly meant

to me. Do you realize how many times I passed him at Kelly's…how much

more time we have lost, because of your greed?"

Faison: {Annoyed} "Oh please! You want to talk about greed, then let's talk about your

family."

Hannah: "Meaning what?"

Faison: "Meaning, no one had to kidnap your brother…your family was all to willing to

give him away."

Hannah: "That's a lie! My parents would never have done that!"

Faison: "Yes, well as I said before, everyone has a price my dear…even your sweet,

nurturing parents. You were too young to recall, but your family was so very 

destitute, barely able to provide even the basic necessities…I did them

a favor."

Hannah: "A favor? You call buying my brother, a favor?"

Faison: "This self righteous indignation is getting to be tiresome! It is not as though you

did not benefit, my dear."

Hannah: {Tears in her eyes} "I lost my brother, how could that benefit me?"

Faison: "Think about it…every pair of shoes that your parents bought for you…every

meal they were able to put on the table…the schools they could afford to send

you to…all were made available for you, because of your brother…"

Hannah: {Crying and angry} "No! You…liar! My parents would never have done that!

Never!"

Faison: "Yes well, deceive yourself all you want…but it is the truth."

{Furious with Faison, Hannah raises her gun and points it directly at him}

Hannah: {Sobbing} "You shouldn't even be allowed to live!"

Faison: {Mocking her}"What? And _you're_ going to shoot me now?"

Hannah: {Cocking back the gun} "That's exactly what I intend on doing!"

{From outside the warehouse, a gunshot can be heard from within. Taggert who is just

outside with a number of law enforcement officials hears the shot ring out. They

prepare to storm the warehouse}

Taggert: {Pulling a bulletproof vest over his head} "Alright that's our cue gentlemen! 

Let's hustle…{Addressing a group of officers} "Take the back, {Pointing to a

few individual officers} you, you, and you come with me!"

{From within the warehouse, Faison has let go of Anna and is forcefully holding

Hannah's arm away from him. The shot intended for him, deflected, ricocheting off of a

nearby lighting fixture. Faison continues to apply pressure to her arm, until Hannah

allows the gun to drop from her hand}

Faison: "You stupid fool…did you really think you could get rid of me that easily!"

{Hannah's eyes fill with tears as she continues to struggle to be released. Suddenly,

Taggert and his team storm the building. The move distracts Faison, as he releases

Hannah, and grabs Mac's gun. Taking aim, he is about to fire when he is shot from

behind. He spins in horror to see Anna standing behind him. Having retrieved her own 

gun from the floor, she stares at him behind the barrel of her smoking gun. Faison

continues to stare back at her, appearing confused by what has just occurred. He

stumbles, falling backwards, he crashes through the railing and plummets to the floor

below}

Scene 7:

{Laura, still looking into Stefan's eyes, slowly looks away}

Laura: {Tired} "…I just don't know what to believe anymore."

Stefan: "Laura believe in your instincts…if you do that you will see that I would never do

anything to hurt you. Yes, I concealed my knowledge about Lucky…not to hurt

you, but to protect you from {Pointing to Helena} _her. _I swear to both you and

Nikolas that I fully intended to provide you with all the information I knew, as

soon as I could determine it was the truth. {Looking into her eyes} Laura, I love

you…believe in what you know to be true to your heart."

{Laura looks at Stefan lovingly. Just as she is about to forgive Stefan, they are

interrupted by the sound of Liz and Jason running towards the launch}

Nikolas: {Noticing Liz} "Liz? What's going on? Where are you going?"

Liz: "Oh, Nikolas…Laura…it's Lucky!"

Nikolas: "What? What about Lucky?"

Liz: "He's on Spoon Island! He's been on Spoon Island this entire time…c'mon, we

have to find him!"

{Laura stares at Stefan with rage in her eyes. Horrified at the apparent truth that Lucky

was in fact being held by Stefan on Spoon Island all along. Realizing what Laura is

thinking he attempts to grab her to convince her otherwise}

Stefan: {In a panic}"Laura! No! I swear to you, this is not what it looks like…I swear

to you…" {Interrupted by Laura}

Laura: "LET GO OF ME!" {Yanking herself free} 

{Laura turns to join Liz, Jason, and Nikolas on the launch when she notices Stefan

following her}

Laura: "WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?"

Stefan: "I'm going with you!"

Laura: "THE HELL YOU ARE!"

Stefan: "If I am going to be accused of such a heinous crime, than I fully intend on being

present when it is disproved!" 

Laura: "DISPROVED! THERE IS NOTHIN TO BE DISPROVED! AND YOU ARE

NOT GETTING ANYWHERE NEAR MY SON EVER AGAIN!"

{Laura enters the launch, as it sails to Spoon Island without Stefan. Helena approaches

Stefan from behind, apparently quite pleased with herself}

Helena: "See what happens when one does not tell the truth?"

{Stefan turns and looks at Helena in rage}

Part XIII – Scene 1:

{Lucky continues typing at the computer, as Robert sorts through various files, profiling

several Port Charles residents. Included in the files are the Scorpio's, the Cassadines,

and the Spencer's. As Lucky types in his final command, he waits for the computer to

make the next move. Over the speakers comes a familiar computerized voice}

Computer: "C-h-e-c-k M-a-t-e."

Lucky: "Damn it, not again!"

Robert: "Again? I thought you said you could play against the computer?"

Lucky: "Well I didn't say I could win! I mean, why couldn't this maniac have a

fetish for something easy…like tic-tac-toe or something?"

Robert: "Because where Faison is concerned, nothing is ever easy."

Lucky: "Yeah, well this is a waste of time!"

{Rising from the computer, Lucky approaches a panel that is located next to the exit. He

begins to remove the faceplate, revealing a series of wires located behind it}

Robert: "What are you plannin' on doin' with that?"

Lucky: "I'm gonna open the door, by overriding the system with the computer."

Robert: "Can you do that? Wait…what the hell am I saying. If you can cause a power

failure, you can certainly find a way to open the door. So, why didn't you do

this when you were trapped in your room?"

Lucky: {Continues to work on the wires} "I did. But Faison caught me before I could

escape. That's when he told me about the surveillance equipment."

Robert: "Is that when he told you where you were being held?"

Lucky: {Going back and forth from the computer to the panel} "No, he never told me

that."

Robert: {Confused} "So…then how did you know where to cause the power failure?"

Lucky: "I didn't…so I hacked every known electrical station, until I crashed the

system entirely."

Robert: "So, your telling me this is a worldwide power outage?"

Lucky: "With any luck."

Robert: {Impressed}"Well that couldn't have been easy…unless security isn't what it

use to be?"

Lucky: "No, it took some time…but to be perfectly honest I wasn't too concerned with

hacking through their security. I figured even if I failed, they would be able to

detect where it was coming from and at least send someone out to investigate."

Robert: "Clever…you know your dad use to be pretty handy with a computer too."

Lucky: {Tying two wires together} "Yeah, I heard…that Ice Princess thing right?"

Robert: "Right."

Lucky: "So, how long have you been in this place anyway?"

Robert: {Taking a deep breath} "Well, to the best of my knowledge, shortly after the

explosion in Venezuela."

Lucky: "I remember dad telling me about that…Faison kidnapped Anna and when you

finally tracked them down on the boat, he had it rigged with explosives, right?"

Robert: "Yeah, something like that."

Lucky: "So how did you end up here?"

Robert: "Well, I remember boarding the boat and seeing Anna…then there was this huge

flash of light and the sound of an explosion…then everything went black. I

must have been knocked unconscious, 'cuz when I woke up I was in that room. 

At first, I didn't know what was going on, but then Faison showed himself…

that was years ago."

Lucky: {Cutting a wire}"So did he ever elaborate on what happened?"

Robert: "No, not entirely…he just kept telling me that Anna was dead and it was my

fault."

{Lucky pauses for a moment to look at Robert}

Lucky: "I'm sorry."

Robert: "I'm not…something definitely went wrong that day on the boat, but Anna

dying…I just don't believe that happened."

Lucky: "What makes you say that?"

Robert: "Because if Anna was dead, there would be no reason for Faison to keep me

hidden away all these years. See, if what he really wanted was for me to be

tortured by the fact that I caused her death, then I could experience that

anywhere…but if she was alive and in hiding…it would make more sense to

keep me alive and use me as leverage in getting her back."

Lucky: "Well, if what Faison wanted was Anna…why go to the extreme of blowing up

the boat and possibly killing her, himself?"

Robert: "Because that's what lunatics with an obsession do…they destroy what they can't

have. And besides, Faison knew that as long as I existed he would never truly

_have_ Anna."

Lucky: {Tying another wire}"So, how did he know you were onto them in the first

place? I mean, how did he know to rig the boat?"

Robert: {Pausing for a moment} "…Because he found out the entire thing was a set up."

Lucky: {Looking at Robert, somewhat confused} "You mean the boat?"

Robert: "I mean everything…the kidnapping, the pursuit, the rendezvous in

Venezuela…"

Lucky: "Wait a second, back up…whatta mean, _the kidnapping_? Faison did kidnap

Anna, right?"

Robert: "He thought so…at least that's what we wanted him to believe. See, the WSB

had decided to terminate Anna for her past crimes, working as a double agent. 

Sean Donely and I had managed to intervene and make a deal with them…they

would spare Anna's life in exchange for apprehending Faison, for the crimes he

had committed as a DVX agent. So, Sean and I developed a plan. We would

allow Faison to kidnap Anna, track their movements, and then apprehend him

once he allowed himself to be vulnerable. He appeared most vulnerable in

Venezuela, which is why we chose that as our rendezvous point."

Lucky: "So, basically you and Anna used yourself as bait."

Robert: "Basically…however, Faison found out about the plan and rigged the boat ahead

of time. He waited until I came aboard, made sure I saw Anna, and then blew

the whole damn thing to pieces."

Lucky: "…And could then make it look as though he and Anna had died as well…then

the WSB would have no reason to look to terminate either one of them, right?"

Robert: {Shaking his head yes in agreement} "And I'd have been dead, which would have 

been an added bonus."

Lucky: {Placing the face plate back on the panel} "So, how did he end up with you

then?"

Robert: "That still isn't clear…but suffice it to say that something didn't go as he had

planned, otherwise I'd be dead. My theory is that Faison had originally

intended to retrieve Anna during the explosion and disappear with her. 

However, something went wrong and he couldn't get to her…maybe she was

out of arms reach…maybe she had escaped…so he grabbed me instead, until

he could locate her and then use me to get to her back."

Lucky: "Man, letting her be kidnapped couldn't have been an easy thing for you."

Robert: "Trust me, it wasn't. As a matter of fact, I didn't want her to do it in the first

place, but Anna and Sean convinced me that it was the only way to get to Faison. 

{Frustrated} With any luck we can get out of this place and I can find out what

really did happen!"

Lucky: {Typing at the computer} "Well, hang in there…you just about to get your

wish…"

{Lucky hits the enter button on the keyboard and the exit doors open}

Robert: "Not bad, kid…you've become a regular chip off the old block."

Lucky: {Not quite sure how to respond to the intended compliment} "…You can thank

me later…right now let's get out of here."

{They proceed through the door cautiously, keeping an eye out for Faison's henchmen}

Scene 2:

{Stefan is facing Helena on the docks}

Stefan: "You must be quite pleased with yourself mother…now that Laura and possibly

Nikolas believe I was involved in the young Spencer boy's abduction…you're

little plan to set me up appears to be successful."

Helena: "Oh please, setting you up is easier than you think. After all you did most of the

work for me…what with being in business with that _Faison_ character, drugging

me, and not telling Laura about the young Spencer boy when you had

discovered the truth…no, my dear son, I cannot take all the credit for your

undoing."

Stefan: "Well savor what you can mother, because once this is cleared up and Laura is

aware of all the facts…we will be together."

Helena: "Now whose being delusional? Do you really think that Laura will ever want

anything to do with you again?"

Stefan: "Yes, see in all your scheming you forgot one very important element…no

matter what happens between Laura and I, we will always be connected… 

because of Nikolas. No amount of lies or deceit will ever replace the fact that

Laura and I have a son together. We will always have that bond with one

another, mother…and there is absolutely nothing you can do about that!"

{Stefan leaves to take the next launch to Spoon Island}

Helena: {Looking after Stefan, she smiles and says to herself} "I wouldn't be to sure

about that Stefan."

{Helena slowly walks away}

Scene 3:

{Lucky and Robert exit a secret passageway. As they come out into the light, they both

realize they are standing in the main living room at Wyndemere}

Lucky: "You've gotta be kiddin' me? We've been _here_ the entire time?"

Robert: "Well, isn't that just like Faison…to keep us hiddin, right under _their _very

noses."

Lucky: "I knew there was a reason this place always reminded me of a dungeon."

Robert: "Yeah, well the good news is, if my memory serves me correctly…we're only a boat

ride away from being home."

Lucky: "You said it man, c'mon…let's get outta here!"

{Lucky and Robert exit the house to head toward the launch}

Scene 4:

{Faison is lying on the floor of the warehouse, staring at the lights. A pool of blood

begins to gather beside him, as the gunshot wound from his back continues to bleed. 

The others gather around him}

Luke: {Addressing no one in particular} "Well, ain't it funny how fate works

sometimes."

Anna: {Addressing Taggert about Mac and Faison} "Both these men need immediate

medical attention, now…call for an ambulance!"

Taggert: "Already done, ma'am they're on their way in."

Sean: "Good, let's get Mac checked out first…{Looking into Faison's eyes with

disdain, he points to him} This one can wait."

Luke: {Addressing Felicia as she kneels over Mac} "Darlin', c'mon you need to step

aside…let the paramedics do their job."

{Luke helps Felicia move out of the paramedics way as they examine Mac. Crying,

Felicia is shaking uncontrollably. Luke holds her}

Felicia: "Oh God, Luke…what if it's too late…he can't die…"

Luke: "He's not gonna die baby…Bubba's tough, he's a Scorpio y'know and I haven't

met one yet who couldn't rise up to meet a challenge…he'll pull through."

Felicia: {Suddenly realizing the situation} "Luke! Lucky? You need to go…now!"

Luke: "I know, don't worry…we know where he is, we'll get him."

Felicia: "I wish I could go with you, but…"

Luke: "Hey don't even…go with Mac, he's gonna need your strength. Besides, you've

helped me through the worst of it Felicia…or at least what I thought was the

worst of it…for that I will always be grateful…now go, they're ready to take

Mac to the hospital."

{He releases her from his embrace, as she turns to join the paramedics who are wheeling

Mac out of the warehouse on a gurney. She holds onto Mac's hand, as she gives a

concerned look towards Luke. Behind Luke she sees Sean staring at her. Not knowing

how to respond to him, now that she knows he is her father, she diverts eye contact with

him. As she disappears through the door, Luke turns his attention to Sean and Anna}

Sean: "She's going to be ok, right?"

Luke: {Annoyed} "She's your daughter…whatta you think?"

Sean: {Justifying his actions} "Luke…you have to know, that had there been any other

way to take Faison down, I would have done it…"

Luke: "You should have told her, Sean…you purposely put Felicia's life in danger by not

telling her you were her father. You gave Faison his edge and then allowed

Felicia to watch as he destroyed her life! Man, and people wonder why I don't

trust cops!"

Sean: "Do you think that I didn't want to tell her…do you know how many times I

wanted to pick up the phone or visit with her and tell her the truth…but I couldn't,

because I honestly felt she would be in more danger knowing the truth…"

Luke: "Hey! I'm not the one you need to justify this too!"

Anna: "That's enough…from both of you. Right now we need to get this situation under

control…and if I'm not mistaken, we have some people to find? {Motioning to

Taggert} Lieutenant? The WSB will need to be contacted regarding Cesar

Faison and the young lady standing over there {Points to Hannah} will need to be

taken into custody for questioning."

Taggert: "Yes ma'am…and a team had already been dispatched to assist in retrieving

Robert and Lucky…"

Luke: "Alright, let's go…{Addressing Sonny} Sonny? You comin'?"

Sonny: "Yeah, I'm right behind you…"

{As Sonny turns to leave, Hannah calls out to him}

Hannah: "Sonny? Wait?"

{Sonny stops, with his back to Hannah}

Hannah: "Please…understand why I did, what I did. I know you think I used you…and

your right, but you have to believe me when I say that what we shared...that was 

real. When I told you that I loved you, I meant every word of that…" 

{Interrupted by Sonny}

Sonny: {Angry, he faces Hannah} "SHUT UP, RIGHT NOW…WOMAN YOU

DON'T EVEN KNOW THE MEANING OF THE WORD LOVE…YOU'RE

A LIAR AND YOU USED ME! WORST OF ALL, YOU DIDN'T EVEN

_TRUST_ ME TO HELP YOU OUT OF A BAD SITUATION! SO SAVE

YOUR BREATH, CUZ I AIN'T ABOUT TO BELIEVE ANYTHING YOU

SAY!"

{Sonny turns to leave with the others. Luke, Anna, Sean, and Sonny are about to leave

when Taggert calls out to Anna}

Taggert: {Kneeling over Faison} "Mrs. Scorpio!"

{Anna walks back towards Taggert}

Taggert: "The perpetrator would like to have a word with you."

Sean: {Addressing Taggert} "She's not interested!"

Anna: {Interrupting Sean} "Sean…it's ok."

Sean: "No, it's not! You don't have to listen to anything Faison says!"

Anna: "…Sean, I can handle it…besides there isn't anything more that he can do to

me."

{Anna goes over to Faison and kneels down next to him. She lowers her head to hear

what he is saying}

Faison: {Gasping a bit for air} "…How appropriate it is that you should be the one to

inflict the final blow…you must know by now that I would do anything for

you…that I love you and you will always belong to me…"

Anna: "No, what I know is that you are delusional…you've never loved me, you've

only ever wanted to possess me. And I refuse to be one of your possessions…

It's over Faison. We're finished with one another and nothing you can say will

ever change the fact that I love Robert…I always have and I always will!"

Faison: "Well, if that is how you truly feel then you must also know that I will never

allow the two of you to be together…because if I cannot have you, then

certainly Robert Scorpio will not either."

{Faison pulls a remote from beneath his right hand sleeve, as he is speaking to Anna. 

Just as she and the others see it, he presses the button. On Spoon Island, Stefan is seen

stepping onto the dock on his way to the main house. Lucky and Robert are seen

heading for the launch, when they stumble across Liz, Laura, Nikolas, and Jason. Liz

makes eye contact with Lucky, as her eyes fill with tears of relief and joy}

Liz: {Afraid to breath, she fights back the tears} "…Lucky?"

{Lucky stares at Liz, allowing the familiar sound of her voice to wash over him. He takes

a deep breath, losing himself in the sight of her beauty. As he gently smiles, he extends

his arms towards her. Suddenly there is a loud explosion, as a bomb detonates on the

island. Debris showers down upon all of them, as they become immersed in a cloud of

ash and smoke. The explosion can be felt back at the warehouse}

Scene 5:

{At the warehouse, all witness the sound and shutter of the explosion}

Hannah: "What the hell was that?"

Sean: {Grabbing the remote from Faison's hand, he addresses Hannah} "A taste of

your partners handiwork, no doubt."

Taggert: "I'm gonna go see what I can find out." {Taggert exits}

Sean: {Noticing Anna, as she stares at Faison with tears in her eyes} "Anna? What is

it? What did Faison say to you?"

Anna: "…It's the island. {Suddenly panicked} We need to get to the island!"

Sean: {Attempting to calm her} "Whoa, sweetheart…slow down, it's ok, just tell me

what he said…"

Anna: {Interrupting Sean} "No, you don't understand…Spoon Island! He rigged it with

explosives Sean, just like he did with the boat in Venezuela…we need to move

now!"

Taggert: {Entering the building and overhearing Anna} "She's right! The explosion

definitely came from Spoon Island."

Luke: "Then what are we waiting for? You heard the lady, we need to

move…"{Turning to leave}

Taggert: "That may be easier said than done…whatever Faison had the Island rigged

with, it was fairly powerful stuff. The men I dispatched can't get anywhere

near the Island…the magnitude of the explosion knocked a lot of debris into the

water, including the launch. There's no direct access to the Island. We've

contacted the Coast Guard and are awaiting further instruction. Once the

damage is contained, then we can think about moving in."

Luke: {Angry} "We'll see about that!" {Turns to leave for Spoon Island}

Taggert: "Luke, I wouldn't do that if I were you…"

Luke: "MY KID AND MY BEST FRIEND ARE ON THAT ISLAND, SO EXCUSE

ME IF I DON'T WAIT AROUND FOR YOU TO CLEAN UP THE

MESS…I'M OUTTA HERE!"

Taggert: "Luke, even if you find a way onto the Island, we still have no way of knowing

what else we may be dealing with. Look, I know you want to find them, but

the entire structure has been compromised…it's not safe to go wandering

around digging through God knows what…there could be more

explosives…you could trigger a chain reaction and send the entire thing 

tumbling down into the water."

Sean: "He's right, Luke."

Luke: {Addressing Sean} "YOU'RE THE LAST PERSON I WANT TO HEAR

FROM RIGHT NOW! IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU, WE WOULDN'T BE IN

THIS MESS!"

Anna: "THAT'S ENOUGH! THIS ARGUING ISN'T GOING TO GET US

ANYWHERE! WE NEED A PLAN!"

Taggert: "Well, it would help if we knew whether there were anymore explosives on the

Island."

{Anna stares at Faison. Hesitantly she approaches him. Leaning over him, she attempts

to appeal to his better judgement}

Anna: "…Faison, if what you said was true…if you ever really did love me, please…you

need to tell me if there are any more explosives on the Island…lives are at stake,

we're running out of time."

Luke: "You don't really expect that monster to care, do you?"

Faison: {Still gasping for air, he manages to smile at Anna} "…So, now…_you_ need me? 

{Taking a deep breath} 

Anna: "You want me to beg? Fine, I'm begging! Faison, I'm asking you to do one

decent thing in your life…please!"

Faison: {Laughing to himself, he begins to cough up blood} "It seems…we haven't much

time…"

Anna: "Exactly! So, please…tell us, are there anymore explosives on the Island?"

Faison: {Staring deeply into Anna's eyes} "…What does it matter now…your beloved

husband is surely dead…perhaps I will say hi to him when I see him in hell…"

{Faison continues to cough uncontrollably. Taggert calls in the paramedics, as Faison's

body begins to seize} 

Paramedic: {Checking his eyes} "Patient's pupils are dilated…{Checking wound} We

have a bleeder here…{Addressing the other paramedic} add

pressure…{Checking heart rate} Heart rhythm abnormal…wait, I lost

it…there's no pulse…let's shock him!"

{The paramedic pulls out the mobile crash cart and prepares the paddles}

Paramedic: "Alright…Clear! {Faison's body jolts as he is shocked} Again! Clear! {Still

no response} Once more…Clear! {The paramedic pauses briefly} Let's call

it…time of death 10:45 p.m."

{The paramedics take a sheet and cover Faison's body, as Anna looks on}

Taggert: "Looks like all we can do now is wait, until we get clearance from the Coast

Guard."

Luke: "OH, C'MON TAGGERT, WE'VE WASTED ENOUGH TIME ALREADY! 

WE NEED TO MOVE AND WE NEED TO DO IT NOW! IF YOU WANT

TO WAIT AROUND FOR THE COAST GUARD TO GIVE THEY'RE

BLESSING THEN YOU GO RIGHT AHEAD AND DO THAT…BUT I'M

LEAVING!"

Taggert: {Standing in his way} "I can't let you do that."

Luke: "LOOK, YOU CAN EITHER STAY HERE AND WAIT OR YOU CAN COME

WITH ME…EITHER WAY…I'M GOIN'!"

Taggert: {Realizing he cannot stop Luke} "…Ok, I'm going with you…we'll check the

place out, but, the slightest hint that things aren't completely safe…we're outta

there and you have promise to wait for the Coast Guard…deal?"

Luke: "…Fine, whatever! Can we go now?"

{Taggert allows Luke to pass and follows directly behind him. Sean attends to Anna,

who is still looking at Faison's body. He touches her supportively on the shoulder, as

she gathers her thoughts and exits with him. Sonny follows suit with the rest, making

brief eye contact with Hannah before he exits. She remains behind in police custody}

Scene 6:

{On the Island, the dust begins to settle revealing wreckage from the explosion. Strewn

in amongst the remnants of what was once Wyndemere are the bodies of Robert,

Lucky, Liz, Nikolas, Laura, and Jason. All appear lifeless. Lucky lies a few inches from

Liz, bleeding somewhat from the head. Liz is on her stomach, her body trapped

underneath rubble from the explosion. In his attempt to shield Laura from the

debris, Nikolas lies holding his mother. Both are unconscious. Jason and Robert appear

unconscious as well.}

Scene 7:

{Luke and the rest arrive at the docks. There is a faint glow off of the water, from the

fire emanating from Spoon Island}

Luke: "Now what?"

Taggert: "Not a problem…let me just make some arrangements and we'll use the local 

PC patrol boat to take us out to Spoon Island…I'll be right back."

Sean: "Ah, Lieutenant…perhaps it would be a good idea if I went with you. I'm sure

the authorities may be more cooperative with the situation if thy knew the WSB

were involved."

Taggert: "Couldn't hurt, c'mon…{Turning to look back at Luke} stay here…we'll be

right back."

Luke: "Make it quick!"

{Sean and Taggert exit}

Luke: "At this rate, we'll never get out to Spoon Island."

Sonny: {Addressing Luke} "Y'know, no one says we have to wait. I have my speedboat

docked not too far from here."

Luke: "Good, let's blow this popsicle stand, before the _slow _arm of the law returns…

{Turning to Anna} You comin' darlin' or would you rather wait for

Barney Fife and Gomer Pile to get back?"

Anna: {Smiling to herself} "I think they know the way, let's go."

{All three exit}

Part XIV – Scene 1:

{On the Island, Lucky slowly begins to move. Wincing in pain, he opens his eyes and

looks around. Gently, he attempts to sit up. As he does so, he raises his hand to his

head and notices that he is bleeding. As he looks around, confused by what happened,

he suddenly sees Liz. In a panic, he crawls to her}

Lucky: {With his face close to hers}"Elizabeth? {Feeling for a pulse, he is relieved to

find one} Liz, can you hear me? It's Lucky…Elizabeth?"

{From behind Lucky, Nikolas begins to stir. Lucky attempts to move some of the rubble

off of Liz's apparently lifeless body}

Nikolas: {Opening his eyes and hearing Lucky moving about} "What happened?"

Lucky: "There was an explosion…is everyone alright over there, by you."

Nikolas: {Sitting up, he reaches over to shake Laura and Jason who are also stirring} "I

think so…{Suddenly remembering where he is and who he is speaking to}

Lucky! Oh God, it's really you!"

Nikolas: {Crawling to Lucky, he hugs him}"I thought we had lost you forever."

Lucky: "You should know better than that, man."

Nikolas: "It is so good to see you…{Noticing Liz} Liz? Is she alright?"

Lucky: "I don't know…here help be move this stuff off of her."

{They begin removing more debris as, Jason sits up holding his arm and wincing in pain}

Lucky: {Addressing Liz again} Elizabeth? C'mon, wake up…"

Jason: "She ok?"

Lucky: "I don't know yet…she has a pulse…{Addressing Liz again} Elizabeth? Can you

hear me?"

Laura: {Overhearing Lucky} "…Lucky? Is that you?"

{Laura attempts to sit up, but get's dizzy. Nikolas rushes to her side to help}

Nikolas: "Whoa, take it easy. Here, lie back down…"

Laura: {Impatient} "No! I want to see Lucky. Where is he? I heard him!"

Lucky: {Crawling over to Laura to calm her} "I'm right here mom…"

Laura: {Her eyes filling with tears, she hugs him} "Oh thank God…Oh Lucky..."

Lucky: {Holding Laura} "Shh, it's ok…I'm right here, everything's gonna be

ok…{Breaking free from the embrace} Are you alright?"

Laura: "Yeah, I think so…{Holding her head} just a little dizzy…{Noticing the blood on

him} Lucky you're bleeding!""

Lucky: "It's nothing…look I'm gonna have Nikolas stay with you for a minute ok? I

need to check on Elizabeth."

Laura: "Is she ok?"

Lucky: "I don't know, I need to check…{Nikolas steps in} Here…here's Nikolas, ok?

I'll be right back."

{As Lucky returns to Liz, Jason examines Robert who is stirring as well}

Jason: {Addressing Lucky} "I think your friend's gonna be alright…"

Lucky: "That ain't just a friend…that's Robert, Robin's father."

{Jason looks at Robert, as he opens his eyes. Lucky kneels down next to Liz's body, as

he brushes the hair away from her face, his eyes fill with tears}

Lucky: {Whispering to her} "Elizabeth, don't do this, please wake up…I can't lose you,

not now."

{Turning her over, he holds her body close, Lucky gently rocks her, as he rests his head

against hers. He swallows hard to fight back the tears, but they flow freely from his

eyes anyway. He breathes deeply taking in the scent of her hair. Suddenly, he feels her

take a deep breath, as she begins to awaken}

Liz: {Slowly opening her eyes} "…Luck…Lucky?"

Lucky: "…I'm right here, baby."

Liz: {Touching his face, her body begins to shake as she cries. Pulling him close, she

kisses him} "Lucky…oh, thank God…"

Lucky: {Holding her close, as she shakes} "…Hey…shhh, it's ok…everything is gonna

be ok. I'm here now…are you in any pain?" 

{Liz shakes her head no}

Lucky: "Can you move?"

Liz: "I think so…" 

{Attempting to move to her feet she, loses her balance, as Lucky catches her}

Lucky: "You alright?"

Liz: "It's my ankle…{Lucky gently sits her back down on the ground} I think I may

have done something to it."

Lucky: "Ok, just take it easy."

Liz: {Seeing the blood on his forehead} Lucky your head…are you ok?"

Lucky: "Yeah, I'll be fine."

{Robert sits up with some assistance from Jason}

Jason: "You feeling ok?"

Robert: {Wincing in pain} 'Yeah, unfortunately this isn't the first time I've been

blown up."

{Jason smiles a bit and helps Robert to his feet. Robert sees Laura and goes to her side}

Robert: "Hey, love…{Hugs her and then motions to Lucky} you've got quite a son

there…I don't think we'd have made it out alive without him."

Laura: "Well he's very resourceful, but I have two sons that I am extremely proud

of…{Introducing Nikolas} Robert Scorpio, meet Nikolas Cassadine."

Nikolas: {Shaking hands with Robert} It's very nice to meet you."

{Robert appears somewhat confused by the introduction, since he had previously read in

Faison's profile folders the true paternity of Nikolas Cassadine} 

Robert: "Likewise."

Lucky: "Well, now that it looks like everyone is gonna live, whatta say we see about 

getting off of this rock…"

{Off in the distance, Luke hears Lucky's voice and yells out to him}

Luke: "LUCKY?"

{Following in the direction from where he heard Lucky's voice, Luke, Anna, and Sonny

appear. Pausing briefly he looks at the son he thought he had lost forever, as Anna runs

to Robert}

Lucky: "Dad…{smiling at him} over here!"

Luke: {Luke embraces his son, overjoyed} "Oh…son. {Taking a deep breath, he holds

him close} Are you hurt?"

Lucky: "Nah, I'm fine…{Reassuring Luke} really."

Luke: {Noticing Laura, he goes to her side} "Laura?"

Laura: "I'm ok…I'm ok…Luke…"{She looks at Luke with relief now that they know

Lucky is alive.}

Luke: {Holding her in his arms} "I know, baby…I told you cowboy's tough…"

{As Luke continues to reunite with his family, Anna embraces Robert. Looking up at

him, with tears of joy, she kisses him}

Anna: "Oh, Robert…I thought I…"

Robert: "Shhh…don't you know by now that your not gonna get rid of me that easily,

love."

{Smiling she rests her forehead against his, as Luke approaches him}

Luke: {Shaking hands with Robert, they briefly embrace} "Man, you look pretty good

for a dead guy."

Robert: {Laughing to himself} "Well, I feel pretty good for a dead guy…"

Luke: "Seriously though…it's nice to know you were watchin' over my kid."

Robert: "Well, I think you have that a little backwards…if it wasn't for Lucky, you may

never have found us…he's smart…quick…a good guy to have around in a

tough situation…{Looking at Luke} just like his father…"

{Luke takes a moment and slowly looks over at Lucky. Aware that Lucky has overheard

everything Robert has just said, he realizes that Lucky may not take the comparison as a

compliment}

Lucky: {Addressing Robert} "Thanks…" {He looks at Luke sincerely} 

{Luke looks at Lucky a bit surprised, yet appreciative. He smiles at his son, as Sonny

approaches Jason}

Sonny: "You ok?"

Jason: "Yeah, I think so…"

Lucky: {Addressing Jason and Luke} "So, how'd you know where to find us?"

Luke: {Interjecting}"Well, y'know Faison…it wouldn't be a game if he didn't actually tell us where

you were, before he attempted to blow you all to smithereens…but what I don't

understand is {Looking at Liz, Laura, and Jason} how did you know where to

find them?"

Sonny: {Answering for Jason} "I had Jason back us up in the warehouse…once Faison

gave the location of where to find them, he went to get them."

Liz: "And he probably would have gotten here sooner, but he ran into a little trouble

with me…"

Lucky: "What kind of trouble?"

Liz: "Well, he sorta snuck up on me, while I was closing up Kelly's and… I sprayed

with my can of mace. {Looking at Jason} I am so sorry, are your eyes ok"

Jason: "Don't worry about it, they'll be fine…"

Liz: "Well, since Jason couldn't see very well I had to help get him to the launch…"

Nikolas: {Interrupting Liz} "Which is where they found Laura and I…"

Jason: {Addressing Hannah} "Look, Sonny…we still haven't found Hannah."

Sonny: {Disgusted}"You won't find her here…she was in on it from the very

beginning…"

Jason: "What?"

Sonny: "She showed up at the warehouse, I'm guessing sometime after you left…she's

been working with Faison this entire time…"

Jason: "I'm sorry…"

Sonny: "Yeah, me too…"

Robert: "Speaking of Faison…where's the narrow minded hellion now?"

Luke: "Hopefully in hell, where he belongs…he's dead, thanks to your wife."

{Robert looks to Anna for confirmation}

Anna: It's true…I killed him…it's over…{Taking a deep breath} it's finally all over."

{Robert holds Anna close, as they take a moment to relax after the entire ordeal. 

Suddenly, Taggert, Sean, and Stefan appear}

Taggert: "I thought I heard voices…{Addressing Luke} and I thought I told you to wait

at the dock…"

Luke: "You did?"

Taggert: "Is everyone alright?"

{Sean approaches Robert and shakes hands with him}

Sean: "It's good to finally see you again."

Robert: "It's good to be seen…Sean, thanks…"

Sean: "For what?"

Robert: "For watching over Anna…"

Sean: "It's was my pleasure…I just wish we could have found you sooner."

Robert: {Holding Anna close} "Me too…has the WSB been notified about Faison?"

Sean: "They have…his body has been turned over to them…Anna's free and clear."

Robert: {Smiling, he kisses her} "You realize at some point we're all going to have to sit

down and figure out what went wrong in Venezuela…"

Sean: "We will…but first, let's get you to the hospital to check on Mac."

Robert: {Confused} "Mac? Why what's wrong?"

Anna: "Oh, in all the confusion I never told you…Mac's been taken to General

Hospital."

Robert: "Why?"

Sean: "C'mon, we'll explain on the way."

{As Robert, Anna, and Sean head for the patrol boat Stefan attempts to approach Laura. 

Bruised, with his coat torn, it is apparent that Stefan had encountered his own narrow 

escape, when the bomb detonated}

Stefan: {Concerned, he kneels down beside her and extends his arms to her} "…Laura,

are you…"

Laura: {Interrupting Stefan} "DON'T TOUCH ME!"

{Everyone, including Luke stare at the two, shocked by their display}

Stefan: "Laura…surely you know I would never do anything to hurt you…I…"

Nikolas: {Intervening} "I think it would be best if you do as she says!"

Stefan: {Attempting to hug Nikolas} "Oh, Nikolas…are you hurt? Is there anything

I…"

Nikolas: {Refusing his care}"Father, don't!"

Stefan: "Nikolas I am concerned with your well being…if you are hurt I have a right to

know…"

Nikolas: "I'm fine!"

Laura: {Interrupting Nikolas} "…A RIGHT TO KNOW? YOU HAVE NO RIGHT

TO BE CONCERNED WITH EITHER ONE OF MY SONS!"

Stefan: "Laura, I realize you have been through a very tragic ordeal, but Nikolas is still

_our_ son. Therefore, I have a right where he is concerned!"

{Luke and Sonny look at one another, knowing the truth about Nikolas' paternity}

Laura: "OH I SEE, SO CONCERN TO YOU, MEANS PLACING NIKOLAS' LIFE

IN DANGER? HE COULD HAVE DIED HERE TONIGHT STEFAN…AND

IT WOULD HAVE BEEN YOUR FAULT!"

Stefan: "I would never deliberately put his _or_ your life in danger!"

Laura: "AND YOU EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE THIS… BECAUSE? YOU LIED

STEFAN…ABOUT HELENA…ABOUT LUCKY'S WHEREABOUTS

…ABOUT YOUR BUSINESS DEALINGS WITH FAISON!"

Luke: {Confused} "Wait a second…back up! Are you telling me that Count Vlad

here has been in on this entire thing with Faison? {Attacking Stefan, he is held

back by Jason and Sonny} Wait until I get my hands on…"

Stefan: {Interrupting Luke} "I WILL TELL YOU WHAT I TOLD LAURA…I HAD

NOTHING TO DO WITH YOUR SONS ABDUCTION!"

Taggert: {Breaking up the fight} "ALRIGHT, BACK OFF, {Addressing Luke, who

continues to struggle free from Jason and Sonny's hold} I SAID BACK OFF

SPENCER! THAT'S ENOUGH! THERE WILL BE PLENTY OF TIME TO

DETERMINE WHO WAS RESPONSIBLE FOR WHAT, AFTER WE GET

ALL OF YOUR STATEMENTS!"

{An officer walks up to Taggert, holding Faison's profile folders, discusses them in

private with Taggert and then leaves}

Taggert: "Alright, listen up…this is officially a crime scene. In order to investigate the

area, we're gonna move to the mainland… there are medical personnel waiting

there, they will be transporting you to General Hospital to be checked out…be

prepared to give your statements at the hospital…" 

{Stefan stands silently looking at Laura, as she refuses to have anything to do with him. 

Slowly he looks around at the ruins of his former home and walks away. The others

begin to gather themselves to head back to the mainland. Laura continues to sit where

she is, tired and worn by the events of the day. Luke kneels down beside her}

Laura: "…I am such a fool…" {She rests her head in her hands}

Luke: {Supportively, he rubs her back} "…No, darlin…your just human like the rest

of us."

Laura: "…You were right, Luke…about Stefan…my God if only I had been paying

better attention, maybe all of this could have been avoided…" 

Luke: "Hey…you were taken in by this just like everyone else was…including me. So

don't beat yourself up over what you should have or could have done about

it…"

{Nikolas comes over to where Luke and Laura are sitting}

Nikolas: {Addressing Laura} "Mother, are you ok?"

Laura: {Gently touching his face} "I'll be fine."

Nikolas: "They're ready to take us back, do you need some help getting up?"

Luke: {Interrupting Nikolas} "I've got it covered…"

Nikolas: {Smiling at Laura} "I'll see you on the boat…{Kissing her on the cheek} I love

you…"

{Nikolas exits}

Laura: {Smiling to herself} "Well, I guess there is one good thing that came out of my

involvement with Stefan…{Turning to Luke} I know you don't care much for

Nikolas, but he is a good son."

{Luke takes a moment to debate how to tell Laura the truth about Nikolas' paternity. 

Finally, he decides to wait until they have more privacy}

Luke: {Helping Laura to her feet} "C'mon darlin…let's get you checked out. {Turning,

he addresses Lucky} You comin' son?"

Lucky: "Yeah, Elizabeth and I will be right there."

{Luke and Laura exit with Sonny and Jason behind them}

Liz: {Smiling at Lucky} "Are you ready?"

Lucky: "In a minute…"

{Lucky looks deeply into Liz's eyes. As his hand brushes her face, he leans in and gently

kisses her on the lips. Parting, they slowly opens their eyes and look at one another. 

Reaching down beneath her, Lucky picks her up and carries her to the boat}

Scene 2:

{With the power service being restored, Felicia stares at Mac through the glass window

in ICU. Her eyes tearful, as she attempts to wait patiently for Dr. Tony Jones to finish

his examination of Mac. From behind her, enters Robert, Anna, and Sean. Robert

places his hand on her shoulder, as she turns around to see who is behind her}

Felicia: {Relieved to see Robert, she hugs him as tears run down her face}

"Oh…Robert…"

Robert: "How is he?"

Felicia: "I don't know, they haven't told me anything yet…I'm waiting for Tony to

finish with him."

Anna: {Hugging Felicia} "Felicia…I am so sorry…"

Felicia: "Me too…"

Anna: "But you've got to believe he'll pull through…if it's one thing I know, it's how

tough the Scorpio men are…alright?"

{Released from Anna's embrace, she silently shakes her head in agreement. Her eyes fall

on Sean, who hugs her in his attempt to support her through her tragedy. Felicia does

not respond to his efforts}

Sean: "Oh…Princess, how are you? 

{Noticing the feeling of distance between them, he breaks from her}

Sean: "…If there's anything I can do, please don't hesitate to ask…"

{Felicia takes note of the offer without verbally responding to him. Just then Dr. Jones

exits Mac room and joins them}

Tony: {Hugging Anna and shaking hands with Robert} "It is so wonderful to see you

both again…I only wish it could be under better circumstances." 

Felicia: {Impatient} "Tony, is Mac going to be alright?"

Tony: "Well, we should know more within the next twenty four to forty eight hours. 

Mac took quite a shock to his system, but we're remaining hopeful."

Robert: "Can we see him?"

Tony: "Yes…but only one at a time and please make it relatively brief. The more time

he's given to rest, the better."

Anna: "Thanks, Tony."

{Tony exits, as Felicia goes back to the glass window. Robert follows her}

Robert: "Why don't you go in first, love."

Felicia: "Are you sure? I mean, it's been so long since you've seen him…"

Robert: "Go…I think right now, what my brother needs most, is you."

Felicia: {Hugging him} "Thank you."

{Felicia enters Mac's room, as Anna and Sean join Robert}

Anna: {Addressing Robert}"That was very sweet of you."

Robert: {Looking at Mac through the window} "Well, let's just say I intend on having a

lot of time, yet to spend with my brother."

Scene 3:

{Felicia holds Mac's hand, as she sits on the edge of his bed}

Felicia: "Mac? Can you hear me? {No response from Mac} …You need to fight. There

are a lot of people here who need you…me, the girls, and your brother. 

Robert's right outside and Anna's with him…Faison's dead, Mac. It's all over. 

Now all we need is for you to wake up."

{Resting her head against his chest, she listens to his heartbeat}

Scene 4:

{Luke knocks on Laura's hospital room door and peeks his head in the room}

Luke: {Addressing Laura who is lying in bed} "Can I come in."

Laura: "Of course…"

Luke: "How you feeling?"

Laura: "Well, other than a concussion and some slight muscle strain, I think I'll be fine."

Luke: "Well, lucky for us, explosives apparently weren't something Faison excelled at." 

Laura: {Smiling at Luke} "How are you?"

Luke: "Definitely better than I have been."

Laura: "Where's Lucky?"

Luke: "He's with Elizabeth. She's getting her ankle x-rayed."

Laura: "How's his head?" 

Luke: "Fine, doc ex bro in-law examined him…he just got knocked around a bit, but he'll

be fine."

Laura: "Luke, I still can't believe it…it's like…we've finally awakened from some

terrible nightmare."

Luke: "I know, baby…"{Hesitating briefly}

Laura: {Noticing the pensive look on Luke's face} "Luke, what is it?"

Luke: {Taking a deep breath} "Laura, there's something I need to tell you…it's about

Nikolas."

Laura: {Somewhat panicked} "What? He's alright, isn't he Luke?"

Luke: {Calming her} "No, no he's fine, baby…just fine."

Laura: {Noticeably relieved, she takes a deep breath} "Ok…so then what do you need to

tell me?"

Luke: "Darlin', first I need to ask you something that you're probably not gonna like."

Laura: {Cautious}"Go on…"

Luke: "…You remember when you first told me about Nikolas? About how Stefan had

a paternity test done on him after he was born?"

Laura: {Confused} "Yes…"

Luke: "…Did you ever actually get to see the results of that test?"

Laura: "Luke…what are you implying?"

Luke: "Ok, while we were in the warehouse with Faison _he_ implied that Nikolas may not

actually be a Cassadine."

Laura: "What? Luke, I was there…I think I would remember if I gave birth or not!"

Luke: "I'm not saying you wouldn't, but think back…was there anything about the birth

that appeared odd?"

Laura: "Odd? {Pausing for a moment to collect her thoughts} like what?"

Luke: "Well, I don't know…was the doctor acting funny or did he just hand Nikolas

over to you and Stavros right after Nikolas was born?"

Laura: "Oh nonono…that would be very improper for a Cassadine to do."

Luke: "What do you mean?"

Laura: "Well, y'know how the Cassadine's are with their old world traditions. The

Cassadine men and women have their designated stations in life…and giving

birth was something the women did in the privacy of their own quarters, alone. 

Stavros wasn't even in the room when Nikolas was born. And as far as holding

Nikolas right away, well that wasn't done either…according to their

tradition…the heir to the Cassadine throne is presented to both his parents in a

ceremonial manner."

Luke: "So in other words…you never actually saw Nikolas until they handed him to you

at this _banquet_, or whatever."

Laura: "That's right."

Luke: "How long ago after you gave birth, did they present him to you?"

Laura: "Umm…maybe a few hours. Luke, what are you trying to tell me?"

Luke: "I'm just trying to figure out if what Faison told us could possibly be true."

Laura: "Well it would help if you would tell me what he said…"

Luke: "He told us that the child you gave birth to…Stavros' child…didn't survive. That

Helena and Faison made arrangements to replace your child with another one, so

that it would appear as though Stavros had an heir to the throne. However, after

they replaced the child it was discovered that you and Stefan…anyway, knowing

that Stefan would run a paternity test on Nikolas…Faison swapped the blood

tests to make it look as though the child may actually be Stefan's…that way he

would never discover the truth about the child itself."

Laura: {Taking a moment to let it all sink in} "So, your telling me that Nikolas is not my

son…that the son I gave birth to died?"

Luke: "Yeah…if there's an ounce of truth in anything Faison said."

Laura: "Wait, how did you even get on this topic with Faison to begin with?"

Luke: "Sonny's girlfriend, Hannah Scott…"

Laura: "The one Sonny was saying was in on Faison's plan?"

Luke: "Right…well apparently she's been helping Faison with this little fencing

operation in exchange for information about her long lost brother. See, he

disappeared right after being born…"

Laura: {Drawing the conclusion} "And let me guess…Faison claimed that Nikolas was

the long lost brother."

Luke: "Which is why I need to ask…do we know for a fact that Nikolas is actually a

Cassadine spawn?"

{Suddenly Laura looks up towards the door to see Nikolas standing there with flowers in

his hands, overhearing their entire conversation}

Laura: {Surprised} "Nikolas!"

{Nikolas looks at Laura for a moment. Walking further into the room, he lays the

flowers down on the table at the foot of Laura's bed, and turns to leave without saying a

word to her}

Laura: "Nikolas! Wait!"

Nikolas: {Angry, he spins around to face her} "FOR WHAT? SO YOU CAN SUBJECT

ME TO A BATTERY OF TESTS, JUST TO PROVE WE'RE NOT

RELATED! {Looking at Luke} LOOKS LIKE YOU FINALLY GOT YOUR

WISH!"

Laura: "Nikolas we're not even sure Faison was telling the truth."

Nikolas: {Pointing to Luke} "HE IS! AND YOU'LL FIND A WAY TO ACCEPT IT

TOO, EVENTUALLY! AFTER ALL THAT'S WHAT YOUR BEST AT,

FINDING A WAY TO JUSTIFY ABANDONING ME!" {Turning back

towards the door, he attempts to leave}

Laura: "NIKOLAS…NO, PLEASE WAIT!"

{Hearing Laura's pleas, Nikolas nonetheless exits the room, slamming the door behind

him}

Luke: "Well that went about as well as could be expected…"

{Laura attempts to get out of bed}

Luke: {Attempting to stop her} "Where do you think your goin'?"

Laura: "Luke, I have to go after him…he thinks I'm looking for a reason to abandon

him again…"

Luke: "Laura you could have been killed tonight…your not going anywhere!"

Laura: "But, I need to make sure he's gonna be ok."

Luke: "Ok…look, I'll go…I go check on him, just promise me you'll stay put."

Laura: …Ok, just go…hurry!"

{As Luke opens the door to leave, he finds Stefan standing on the other side. Luke rolls

his eyes, as Stefan steps past him into the room}

Laura: "Stefan, what are you doing here?"

Stefan: "I simply wanted to see how you were feeling."

Luke: {Interrupting} "Well you saw her…now get out!"

Stefan: {Ignoring Luke, he addresses Laura} "Is there anything you need?"

Laura: "Yes, actually there is…for you to leave! Stefan, you and I have nothing to say to

one another!"

Stefan: "On the contrary, there is still a great deal to be said."

Luke: "LOOK MAN, IT'S LATE…YOUR OBVIOUSLY NOT WANTED HERE SO

WHY DON'T YOU GO FIND WHATEVER COFFIN IT WAS THAT YOU

CREEPED OUT OF…{Looking at his watch} BEFORE THE SUN COMES

UP!"

Stefan: {Addressing Luke} "YOU LIKED THAT WOULDN'T YOU? FOR ME TO

WALK OUT OF HERE SO YOU CAN CONTINUE TO ENCOURAGE THIS

MINOR SET BACK BETWEEN LAURA AND I!"

Luke: "MINOR SET BACK? MAN, THE ONLY _MINOR_ THING I CARE ABOUT

IN ANY OF THIS IS THE SON YOU ABDUCTED FROM LAURA AND I!"

{Before Stefan can respond, Taggert enters the room, with another officer}

Taggert: {Addressing Stefan} "Good, just the person I was looking for."

Stefan: "Lieutenant, I have already given my statement. Is there something else I can do

for you?"

Taggert: {Approaching him with handcuffs} "Actually, yeah…you can place your hands

on top of your head."

Stefan: {Outraged}"This is ludicrous…I'm being arrested? On what charge?"

Taggert: "Fencing diamonds, with unlawful intent to purchase stolen goods…{Cuffing

Stefan's hands behind his back} You have the right to remain silent…"

Stefan: {Interrupting Taggert} "I DEMAND TO KNOW WHAT PROOF YOU HAVE

FOR MAKING THIS PREPOSTEROUS ACCUSATION!'

Taggert: {Producing Faison's profile folder on Stefan} "Evidence found at the crime

scene shows that you've been a very busy boy…the file outlines your pre

existing business arrangement with Faison, to purchase the diamonds he was

attempting to fence, prior to his untimely demise."

{Lucky enters the room, in time to witness Stefan's arrest.}

Lucky: {Approaching Luke} 'Whoa, what I miss?"

Luke: "It seems Count Vlad got caught with his hand in the proverbial cookie jar."

{Taggert continues to read Stefan his rights, as the other officer frisks him. During the

search, a picture is retrieved from Stefan's breast pocket and is handed to Taggert. It is

the picture of Elizabeth Webber, that Stefan found on the Island in Greece, during his

search for Lucky}

Taggert: {Looking at the picture}"Well, well, well, what do we have here? {Handing it

to Lucky} You recognize this?"

Lucky: {Looking at the picture} "Yeah, Faison gave me this picture when I was being

held captive. {Looking at Stefan} I was wondering what happened to it."

Stefan: I DEMAND TO SEE MY LAWYER!"

Taggert: {Taking back the picture} "And you will…down at the precinct. {Pushing

Stefan to the exit, Taggert turns to address the Spencer's} Sorry, to have

bothered you."

Luke: "Anytime…" 

{Taggert and the other officer, exit with Stefan}

Luke: "Well that was entertaining…{Noticing Laura's glare} Sorry."

Laura: {Addressing Lucky} "Are you ok?"

Lucky: "I'm fine, really…how are you feeling?"

Laura: "Well, the doctor wants me to stay overnight for observation, but I'll be ok."

Luke: "How's Elizabeth?"

Lucky: "Alright, her ankle's not broken…as a matter a fact they're just about ready to

release her, so I thought I'd swing by and say good night to you, before I take

her home."

Laura: {Hugging Lucky} "I love you."

Lucky: {Kissing her on the cheek} "I love you too, mom. I'll see you tomorrow?"

Laura: "I'm counting on it."

Luke: {Addressing Lucky} "I'll walk you out."

{Luke and Lucky exit, as Luke pulls the door closed behind himself}

Luke: "So, is there anything you need before you go?"

Lucky: "No, I think I got it covered."

Luke: "Will I see you at home later?"

Lucky: "I don't know…I'm sorta playing it by ear, where Elizabeth is concerned. She's

been through a lot."

Luke: "Well, just remember…so have you. Be careful, ok?"

Lucky: "Ok…{Sensing there is trouble brewing with the Cassadine's} So, are you gonna

tell me what's really goin' on?"

{Luke smiles at Lucky, noticeably proud of his instincts}

Luke: "C'mon, I'll explain it to you as I walk you out."

{Luke and Lucky exit}

Scene 6:

{Felicia sits exhausted in the waiting room outside of ICU, as Robert spends some time

with Mac. Sean enters the waiting room, carrying two cups of coffee. Approaching

Felicia cautiously, he offers a cup to her.}

Sean: {Handing her the cup} "Here, you look like you could use this."

Felicia: {Taking the cup from Sean} "…Thanks. {Looking around the room} "Where's

Anna?"

Sean: "She thought it was about time to call Robin."

Felicia: "Oh, God…with everything that's been going on I completely forgot about

Robin."

Sean: "Don't worry, I don't think she'll hold it against you…"

Felicia: "She is going to be so ecstatic when she finds out about Robert and Anna."

Sean: "And a little shocked, to say the least…like you were, I imagine. I mean, it must

have been hard to go through life without a father…and then to suddenly wake

up one day and find you've known him all along. {Attempting to look Felicia

in the eyes} Princess, I wanted to tell you so many times…it's just that I really

thought you would be safer…"

Felicia: {Standing up, she turns her back to Sean and interrupts him} "Sean, I can't do

this … there are just too many other things that need my attention right now,

and this is not one of them."

Sean: {Attempting to be patient with her}"Ok…I understand…in that case, is there

anything else you need? Anything I can do for you?"

{Felicia remains unresponsive to Sean}

Sean: "Wait, I think I know the answer to that question." 

{Standing, he exits, leaving Felicia alone}

Scene 7:

{Lucky carries Liz into her bedroom and gently places her on the bed}

Liz: "Lucky, it's just a sprain. You don't have to carry me everywhere."

Lucky: {Sitting down next to her} "Hey, the doctor said you needed to stay off of it…so

don't yell at me, I'm just doing my part."

Liz: "I know, but I should be the one helping you."

Lucky: {Pointing to the wound on his forehead} "Elizabeth, it's just a scratch."

Liz: {Suddenly serious, she looks into his eyes} "That's not what I meant."

Lucky: "…I know."

Liz: "Lucky it couldn't have been easy for you being locked up like that."

Lucky: "Yeah, well at least I knew _you_ were alive…I mean, when I saw how much pain

you were in at the funeral service, I just wanted to…"

Liz: {Interrupting him} "What do you mean, 'when you _saw_ me at the funeral

service'?"

Lucky: {Taking a deep breath} "…Faison had a camera hidden at the Church. He

showed me the entire thing…the service…everything."

Liz: "Oh, Lucky {Tears come to her eyes} that must have been…awful."

Lucky: "It was…y'know I heard what you said, after the service…when you thought you

were alone in the church, about needing to feel something…anything… to let

you know that I was truly gone…Elizabeth, I tried…{Attempting to fight back

the tears} I tried to get back to you…{Looking deeply into her eyes} You have

to know, I would never willingly leave you."

Liz: "Lucky, I know that…it's just that every time I think about the night of the fire…

and Lieutenant Taggert telling me you were gone…Lucky, I never want to lose

you again."

Lucky: "You won't. Y'know, I tried to call you once."

Liz: {Confused} "When?"

Lucky: "Not long after I was taken…I swiped Faison's cell phone, only he had it rigged so I could

hear you, but you couldn't hear me."

Liz: {Cupping her hand over her mouth} "Lucky…oh, if only I would have known, I could have…"

Lucky: "No, Elizabeth listen to me…there was nothing you could have done. Look, let's

not give Faison one more minute of our time together by rehashing this whole

thing tonight…it's been a rough day."

Liz: {Smiling at him}"Actually, I thought it was one of the most wonderful days I've

ever had."

Lucky: {Smiling back at her} "You look tired…{Looking towards the window} the sun

will be coming up soon."

Liz: {Panicking somewhat} "Lucky…don't go…not yet, please."

Lucky: {Caressing her face in his hands, he kisses her} "I'm not going anywhere."

{Lucky kneels down beside her and pulls out his pillow and blanket from underneath the

bed. As he arranges them on the floor next to her bed Liz takes off her shoes, pulls down 

her own sheets and crawls into bed. Turning off the light, she lays on the edge of her bed 

staring down at Lucky on the floor.}

Liz: "Lucky?"

Lucky: "Yeah…"

Liz: "I love you."

Lucky: "I love you too."

Scene 8: 

{Luke enters ICU and spots Felicia in Mac's room. He raps gently on the glass

window, getting her attention. Looking up at him, she lays Mac's hand down gently on

the bed and exits the room to speak with Luke}

Luke: {Addressing Felicia} "How's Bubba doin'?"

Felicia: "…The same."

Luke: "And how about you?"

Felicia: {Teary eyed} "…I'm ok."

{Opening his arms, Felicia falls into his embrace and begins to cry}

Felicia: "I can't lose him Luke…"

Luke: "Hey now, is that anyway to talk…Bubba's smart, he knows better than to go

anywhere when he has a beautiful wife waiting for him here."

Felicia: {Parting from the embrace, she smiles somewhat to herself} "Thanks…{Wiping

her eyes} How's Lucky?"

Luke: "Oh please, you'd never think anything ever happened…he'll be fine. Where

are Robert and Anna?"

Felicia: "Robin's on her way home…they went to greet her at the airport."

Luke: "Man, that was a long time coming…{Pausing briefly to reflect upon Robin} Do

they know? I mean, about the HIV?"

Felicia: "Yeah, Sean told Anna and I guess Faison told Robert about it, while he was

being held captive."

Luke: "That must have been hell for both of them…to know and not be able to reach

out to her."

Felicia: "Sean said there were quite a few times when Anna wanted to come out of

hiding to go to her…but he managed to convince her not to."

Luke: "Yeah, well it wouldn't have done Robin much good if her mother was

terminated by the WSB right in front of her eyes…speaking of Sean, how are

things between the two of you?"

Felicia: "…I don't know. I just can't believe that after all this time, he's my father…I

mean, I guess I've always treated him like a father figure, but…" 

Luke: "Yeah, well it's a little different when you know he's the real thing."

Felicia: "Exactly…at any rate, I'm not even gonna attempt to resolve things with him at

this point…there are just too many other things to worry about, right now."

Luke: "Well, look I'll let you get back to Mac…but if you need anything I'll be one

floor below you. Laura's staying overnight for observation, and since Lesley's

watching LuLu, I figured I stay with Laura."

Felicia: "…Good, I'm glad things are better between the two of you."

Luke: {Pausing briefly} "…Thanks."

{Felicia reaches up and kisses Luke on the cheek. Smiling at him, she turns around and

heads back into Mac's room. Sitting on the bed next to Mac, she gently touches his 

face, as Luke looks on. Slowly, Luke backs away from the window and exits.}

Part XV – Scene 1:

{Lying in bed asleep, Liz begins to stir. Slowly she opens her eyes. Staring at the

ceiling, she thinks about the previous day's events. Unsure whether it was a dream, she

cautiously rolls to her side and peers over the edge of her bed to look for Lucky on the

floor beside her. A forlorn look appears across her face, as she finds no trace of Lucky

or his pillow and blanket. She closes her eyes momentarily, allowing the heartache she

feels to wash over her. As she opens her eyes, she hears her bedroom door open. 

Looking towards it, she is relieved when Lucky walks into the room. Carrying a tray of

food in his hands, he attempts to maneuver both the tray and the door gracefully.}

Lucky: {Approaching Liz} "Good morning sunshine."

{Liz stares at Lucky, as though she was seeing him for the first time all over again. 

Setting the tray down, he sits down next to her on the bed.}

Lucky: {Noticing that Liz is unresponsive} "Liz? Are you ok?"

{Sitting up, she grabs Lucky and holds him close}

Liz: "Oh, thank God…it wasn't a dream."

Lucky: "What's this about a dream?"

Liz: {Sitting back} "When I woke up and didn't find you on the floor, I thought

maybe I had…"

Lucky: {Interrupting her} "Dreamt the whole thing? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset

you…{Pulling the tray of food closer} I just thought I'd surprise you with

breakfast."

Liz: "How is it, that you know me so well? I am starving!" {Helping herself to the

food}

Lucky: "Yeah, well I figured you would be…{Picking at the food} I mean it's not like

we actually got to eat last night, with everything that was going on…besides,

the way I see it…knowing you well is probably a good thing…since I intend on

spending the rest of my life with you."

Liz: {Pausing for a moment to smile at him} "…I like the sound of that. {Motioning

to the tray of food} C'mon, here…help me eat some of this."

Lucky: "Ah, nonono…it's all yours."

Liz: "Lucky, I can't eat all of this by myself…"

Lucky: {Teasing Liz} "I wouldn't be too sure about that…"

Liz: {Being playful with Lucky} "Meaning what?"

Lucky: "Meaning…I've been gone awhile Elizabeth, but not _that_ long… I still remember

how you love to eat…besides, I already had breakfast." 

Liz: "So, what…you're just gonna sit her and watch me stuff my face?"

Lucky: {Standing up} "Actually, I thought I'd go find Nikolas. That'll give you a chance

to eat and get ready, while I'm gone."

Liz: "I can't even imagine what Nikolas must be going through right now…I mean,

judging from what your dad told you last night, it sounds like a real

nightmare…can you imagine, spending your entire life thinking your father is

dead, only to be told that the uncle, who raised you, is actually your father…

and now, after all this time, he's faced with the possibility that the two people 

he was told were his parents, may not even be that."

Lucky: "Yeah, I can't imagine going through something like this once in a lifetime,

much less twice. But, that's why I want to find him…see how he's doin'. Will

you be ok here, until I get back?"

Liz: "As long as you promise not to get abducted somewhere along the way…"

Lucky: {Leaning over to kiss her} "I'll try not to…"

{Lucky smiles at Liz and then exits through her bedroom window.}

Scene 2:

{At the local precinct, Nikolas waits for Stefan to be brought into the visitor's room. 

With a solemn expression upon his face, Stefan enters with Taggert. His hands cuffed in

front of him.}

Taggert: {Addressing Nikolas} "You've got twenty minutes…"

{Looking at Stefan with disdain, Taggert exits.}

Stefan: "Nikolas! You shouldn't be here."

Nikolas: "Why? Because you don't want me to see you for who you really are…a

criminal?"

Stefan: {With a stern voice, he addresses Nikolas} "Nikolas, despite the events of last

evening…I am still your father…and as such, I am deserving of your respect."

Nikolas: "My respect? You expect me to _respect_ a man who lies, manipulates and

deceives the people he claims to love?"

Stefan: "I have already explained to you that I had absolutely nothing to do with your

brother's abduction…now, I am not going to sit here and continue to be

bereted, because you are unwilling to accept the truth." 

Nikolas "And _whose_ truth would you be referring to…that which you expect me to

believe or what the police know for a fact? See, cuz I have to admit, I'm a bit

confused…it seems that all the _explanations_ you've given so far, don't hold a

candle to the amount of evidence that the police have. It's a known fact that

you were in business with Faison and that you intentionally set out to purchase

those diamonds. So, tell me…what possible reason can you give to _explain_

your involvement in this deal?" {Nikolas pause briefly, waiting for Stefan to

respond} Well? What, nothing springs to mind? No, grand gestures about how

you were wrongfully accused?"

Stefan: "You have no right to treat me in this manner…{Raising his voice a bit}

Nikolas, I am your father and…"

Nikolas: {Angry, he interrupts Stefan} "YOU ARE NOTHING TO ME!"

Stefan: {Horrified by Nikolas' statement} "How can you even say that…everything I've

ever done was for you! I raised you…provided for you…gave you only the

best. Is it really that easy for you to forget all of that…now?"

Nikolas: "You're a liar! You saw an opportunity to increase your need for wealth and

you took it! Your greed had nothing to do with me!"

Stefan: "IT HAD EVERYTHING TO DO WITH YOU!"

{Nikolas stares at Stefan appalled by his outburst}

Stefan: "DO YOU REALLY THINK FOR ONE MOMENT, THAT I WOULD HAVE

TAKEN THIS RISK FOR MYSELF? YES…I FULLY INTENDED ON

PURCHASING THOSE DIAMONDS, BUT NOT FOR ME…NOT

BECAUSE OF SOME NEED TO CONTINUE LIVING IN THE MANNER

TO WHICH I HAD GROWN ACCUSTOM…I DID IT FOR YOU

NIKOLAS. I WAS NOT ABOUT TO SIT BACK AND WATCH

EVERYTHING THAT RIGHTFULLY BELONGED TO YOU BE SPENT

FRIVOLOUSLY AND WITHOUT THOUGHT, BY HELENA. THAT IS

WHY I DRUGGED HER…THAT IS WHY I ATTEMPTED TO PURCHASE

THE DIAMONDS…THEY WERE TO BE YOUR LEGACY!"

Nikolas: "HOW DARE YOU! I WILL NOT BE THE EXCUSE THAT GIVES YOU

THE RIGHT TO DO WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"

Stefan: {Taking a moment before he speaks} "I'm sorry, if that is how I have made you

feel. But, Nikolas…I stand behind my actions and regardless of what you may

think, I would do it all over again, if need be…because it was for you."

Nikolas: "…You know what the most ironic thing is in all of this? You went through all

this trouble and will more than likely be prosecuted…for someone who, it

turns out, probably isn't even your son."

Stefan: {Confused} "What do you mean?"

Nikolas: {Amused by the irony}" My God, you don't even know…"

Stefan: "Know what?"

Nikolas: "…Well, it seems the child Laura gave birth too on the Island in Greece, all

those years ago…actually died and was replaced with me, in order for Stavros

to have an heir to the precious Cassadine throne."

Stefan: {Astonished by his claim} "Nikolas, whoever told you this is lying. I had a

paternity test done when you were born…the results clearly showed that you

were…" 

Nikolas: {Finishing Stefan's statement}"Yours? Yeah, well…that's exactly what it was

suppose to show…see, any different and you would have known the

truth…that I was not a Cassadine."

Stefan: "Nikolas, I don't know where you heard this absurd story…but if it was from

Helena then I can assure you that it is indeed a lie."

Nikolas: "Actually, it was your _business partner_, Faison, who enlightened everyone. 

Apparently, he and Helena had been close business associates

themselves…years before you ever found use for him."

Stefan: {Noticeably shaken by the news} "I don't know what to say…"

Nikolas: "Well, you keep telling me you'd do anything for me…so now's your chance

to prove it." 

Stefan: "Meaning?"

Nikolas: "Meaning, your gonna take another paternity test…and we're gonna settle this

once and for all."

{Stefan slowly shakes his head in agreement.}

Scene 3:

{Sonny stands at the window in his penthouse, when Jason enters.}

Jason: {Pausing a moment, unsure how to proceed} "I just got off the phone with

Benny. The latest import shipment has be re-routed through the Grand Keyes,

like you asked."

{Sonny appears to have heard him, but does not respond as he continues to stare out the

window}

Jason: "How are you doin'?"

Sonny: "How am I doin'? {Making eye contact wit Jason, he begins to show his anger}

'HOW AM I DOIN'? HOW DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M DOIN'?"

Jason: "Sonny, what Hannah did was not your fault."

Sonny: "HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT? I LET HER USE ME!"

Jason: "Yeah, but you didn't know that's what she was doing at the time."

Sonny: "You did! You knew something was off with her…you even tried to tell me, but

would I listen? No! {Sarcastic} But, y'know I guess I should be thankful that

all she was after was my help in transporting the diamonds…she could have

cost us the entire operation, if she really had wanted too!"

Jason: "But, she didn't!"

Sonny: "No, not this time…but what about the next time?"

Jason: {Confused} "The next time? Sonny, you're not planning on still seeing her, are

you?"

Sonny: "Of course not! But, what about the next woman who catches my eye?"

Jason: "We'll deal with that when the time comes."

Sonny: {Making a decision}"No we won't, cuz there ain't goin' be a next time. So long

as I chose to remain in business, I can't have a personal life…if it wasn't clear

before, it is now!"

{The telephone rings and Jason answers it for Sonny}

Jason: {Picking up the receiver} "Yeah."

{Hannah's voice comes over the other side of the line}

Hannah: "Jason? Is Sonny there?"

Jason: {Looking at Sonny} "This isn't a good time."

Hannah: "Please, Jason I need to talk to him."

Sonny: {Looking at Jason irritated} "Who is that? Is that Benny?"

Jason: {Ignoring Sonny's question} "Look, I told you it's not a good time."

Sonny: {Grabbing the telephone receiver from Jason's hand} "Gimme that! {Placing the

receiver up to his ear} Who is this?"

Hannah: {Pausing briefly} "Sonny? It's me."

Sonny: "I have nothing to say to you…"

Hannah: {Panicked} "Wait! Sonny, please don't hang up!"

Sonny: "What do you want?"

Hannah: "…To say I'm sorry. {Tears forming in her eyes} If I could do it all over again,

I'd have told you everything from the beginning, I swear."

Sonny: "Yeah, well…hind sights 20/20. The fact is you didn't! And no amount of

apologies can erase that! Don't ever call here again!"

Hannah: "Wait! Sonny, I love y…"

{Before Hannah can finish her sentence Sonny hangs up on her}

Jason: "…So where do we stand on the criminal investigation? Is Interpol goin' to

attempt to prosecute you for moving the diamonds?"

Sonny: {Attempting to regroup} "…I have Alexis working on that now. So far, it looks

like they're not going to pursue it…now that they have the diamonds and this

_Faison_ is dead. Well, at this that's something, right?"

{Jason shakes his head in agreement}

Sonny: "Any word on Mac?"

Jason: "His conditions the same…"

Sonny: "Does Robin know?" 

Jason: "Yeah, my contact in Paris confirmed that she boarded a plane for Port Charles

last night. {Looking at his watch} She should be here by now."

Sonny: "Why don't you go find her then? I'll be alright, here by myself."

Jason: "No, I don't think so…nothings changed between us. Besides, I'm sure she'll be

spending most of her time with her parents, now that she knows they're alive."

Sonny: "And Lucky Spencer?"

Jason: "Safe and sound."

Sonny: "Good…let's keep it that way. I owe Luke that much."

Scene 4:

{Returning home from his visit with Stefan, Nikolas finds Lucky waiting for him.}

Nikolas: {Smiling} "Hey, what are you doing here? I thought for sure, you'd be

spending all your time with Elizabeth. Speaking of which, how's her ankle?"

Lucky: "Just a sprain, she'll be fine. How about you? How are you doing…really?"

Nikolas: {Avoiding the real topic} "I'm ok, just a couple of minor bruises is all."

Lucky: "That's not what I meant and you know it."

Nikolas: {Sitting down on the steps} "I see Luke wasted no time telling you the good

news…I'm sure he was ecstatic to find out, that I'm probably not Laura's son."

Lucky: "Well if it makes you feel any better, it's not like he's shouting it from the

roof tops or anything."

Nikolas: "Yet…"

{They both laugh a little at Nikolas' comment}

Lucky: "So, what are gonna do?"

Nikolas: {Taking a deep breath} "I don't know…Stefan's agreed to take another

paternity test, so I guess we'll know more after that."

Lucky: "And if it shows Faison was telling the truth?"

Nikolas: "…I don't know, maybe I'll just leave town. Find some small place away from

here and…start over."

Lucky: "What about Hannah?"

Nikolas: "What about her? {Motioning to Lucky} I mean, I just found out I may not

even have a brother. I'm not so sure I'm ready to accept a complete stranger, as

my sister."

Lucky: {Looking Nikolas in the eye} "You know, no matter what happens…I'll always

consider you to be my brother."

{Nikolas looks back at Lucky, appreciative of his words.}

Scene 5: 

{Luke opens the door to the house and allows Laura to pass through. She is greeted by

Lesley and a rather excited LuLu}

Lesley: {Addressing LuLu} "Look whose home…"

LuLu: {Running to Luke and Laura} "Mommy! Daddy!"

Lesley: "Oh, she's been waiting so patiently for you to come home."

Laura: {Addressing LuLu in a playful manner} "You have? Have you been a

good girl for grandma?"

{LuLu shakes her head yes}

Lesley: "Of course, she has…{Hugging Laura} Luke filled me in last night when he

called…how are you doing, sweetheart?"

Laura: "I'm ok." {Released from her embraced, Laura approaches the couch and sits

down}

Lesley: {Hugging Luke} "And how about you? Hmm? {Looking around him} Where's

Lucky?"

Luke: {Picking up LuLu} "I'm fine…I spoke to Lucky this morning. He said he

wanted to stop and talk to Nikolas and then he and Elizabeth would be over.

{Addressing LuLu again in a playful manner} Yes, big brother is on his

way home, isn't he?"

Lesley: {Approaching Laura about Nikolas} "Have you spoken with Nikolas, since he 

found out about everything?"

Laura: {Pausing briefly} "…No. I think I'm probably the last person he wants to see."

Lesley: {Sympathetic} "Oh, honey…he'll come around. He just needs a little time to

adjust to everything."

{Their conversation is interrupted by the door bell ringing. Luke answers the door, with

LuLu still in his arms, to find Taggert standing on the front porch.}

Taggert: "I'm sorry to bother you at home, but if you have a few minutes, I'd like to fill

you in on some things."

Luke: {Allowing Taggert to enter} "Come on in…"

Lesley: "Well, I can see that you all need some time, so {Taking LuLu from Luke}

if you'll excuse us, LuLu and I were just about to get a snack…

{Addressing LuLu} weren't we?"

{LuLu shakes her head yes, and they exit to the kitchen}

Luke: "So, what's up?"

Taggert: "Well, I thought you'd both be interested to know what our investigation has

turned up so far…{He and Luke sit down next to Laura} As you already know,

Faison, not only intended to use the diamonds as bait, but he had made

arrangements for Stefan Cassadine, to purchase the stolen jewels."

Laura: "Lieutenant, have you been able to determine why Stefan was planning to

purchase the diamonds in the first place? I mean, it's not like he needed the

money." 

Taggert: "Well, so far some of what Helena Cassadine told you, checks out. Stefan

admits that he drugged her to have power of attorney over the Cassadine

estate…he claims he was purchasing the diamonds for Nikolas…to ensure his

legacy. He was afraid that if Helena were in control, there would be nothing

left."

Luke: "And what about his involvement in Lucky's abduction?"

Taggert: "Well, we're still trying to piece that together…as far as we can tell, Stefan did

know that Lucky was alive…however, for how long is still not clear. We did

check out the Island in Greece and we were able to confirm that Lucky was

apparently there, for at least part of the time, that he was assumed dead…the

room Stefan claimed he found was intact, along with the surveillance

equipment."

Luke: "And what about the videotapes? Did you happen to catch a glimpse of Count

Vlad on any of them?" 

Taggert: "Actually, we're still sorting through all of them…but so far the only person on

them is Lucky…either Stefan's telling the truth or he and Faison were smart

enough to turn off the equipment when they interacted with Lucky. Although

according to your son, he never saw Stefan any of the time he was being held

captive."

Laura: "Do you have any idea how long Lucky had been at Wyndemere?"

Taggert: "We're assuming he was only there for a short time…from what we can figure,

whoever was responsible for moving Lucky from the Island in Greece, wasted

no time bothering to clean up anything that was left behind. Now, if Stefan

wasn't involved, it's a safe bet that Faison knew Stefan was hot on the trail. 

And probably moved Lucky right around the time Stefan arrived in Greece to

search the Island…it's feasible that Lucky could have been transported with

the shipment of diamonds and delivered to Wyndemere when Stefan was out

of town…that would explain why he claimed that he didn't even know Lucky

was on the grounds."

Luke: {Skeptical} "Yeah, that's assuming Stefan's even telling the truth about _that_!"

{Laura cups her hands over her mouth and appears startled by a sudden realization}

Luke: {Noticing her reaction} "Baby, what is it?"

Laura: "The paintings…"

Luke: "Paintings? What paintings? What are you talking about?"

Laura: "Stefan told me that the reason he was going out of town was to oversee the

purchase of some very rare paintings for Nikolas…while he was gone a

delivery arrived at the Island. Luke, I signed for them, thinking it was the

paintings…what if what I was really signing for was Lucky? Oh, God…if I

would have just looked, maybe…"

Luke: "No, don't do that to yourself…you had no reason to even suspect what was

going on."

Taggert: "At any rate, we can check it out…although it sounds plausible."

Luke: "Well, even if Count Vlad didn't know Lucky was on Spoon Island, it still

doesn't change the fact that he knew Lucky was alive."

Laura: "What about this _Hannah_?"

Taggert: "So far, her story checks out. Again, it appears as though Nikolas may have

been bought by Faison for the purpose of switching the two children after you

gave birth…{Pausing for a moment, he addressed Laura} at this point, we have

no reason to believe that the child you did give birth to, survived…I'm sorry. 

To clarify the situation, Stefan Cassadine has agreed to take another paternity

test to determine if what Faison claims, is true."

Luke: "And what about Helena's part in all of this?"

Taggert: "Well, apparently Stefan had good reason to be concerned with the Cassadine

Estate, because we just received word that control reverted back to Helena once

Stefan was arrested."

Laura: "And what exactly is Helena saying about everything that happened?"

Taggert: "Well, I'll let you know…once we locate her. Seems her yacht left port some

time last night. We're in the process of trying to track her down."

Laura: "And what about Luke and Sonny's role in all of this?"

Taggert: "Well, at this point it doesn't appear as though any formal charges will be filed

against either one of them…Sean Donely and the WSB have stepped in on

their behalf."

{As Taggert finishes his statement, Lucky and Elizabeth enter through the front door}

Laura: {Standing, she approaches them. Overjoyed she gives them each a hug} "It is so

good to see you! {Addressing Liz} How are you?"

Liz: {Smiling, she holds Lucky's hand} "Much better…now."

Lucky: {Extending his hand to Taggert} "I just wanted to thank you for everything you

did for Elizabeth while I was gone…she told me about the necklace and how

you had it checked out."

Taggert: "I'm just glad things worked out the way they did…I was just telling your dad

that no formal charges are going to be filed against him or Sonny Corinthos for

the part they played in smuggling the diamonds…and the same goes for you."

Liz: {Confused} "What do you mean, 'the same goes for" Lucky? He had nothing to

do with the diamonds."

Taggert: "No, but he did break a number of violations when he hacked into several of the

energy source security codes and crashed the system…but given the situation,

the authorities are allowing you off the hook, with a slap on the wrist. Your

internet privileges are revoked for one year and your name is on file, so if you

ever hack into another system again…you will be prosecuted to the fullest

extent of the law."

Lucky: "Well, hopefully I'll never have a reason to do anything like that again."

Taggert: "See to it that you don't…{Addressing everyone} Now, if you'll excuse me…I

have to get to GH and check up on the Commissioner."

Laura: "Has there been any change in Mac's condition?" 

Taggert: "None, yet…

Luke: "Well, thanks Taggert for tying up the loose ends."

Taggert: "Just doin' my job…excuse me."

{Taggert leaves, as LuLu races into the living room, with her grandmother not far

behind. Seeing Lucky, LuLu jumps into his arms}

Lucky: {Picking LuLu up} "Hiya! Look how big you've gotten! Did you miss me?

Cuz, I sure missed you!" {He hugs her}

Lesley: {Addressing Lucky} "Boy, did she ever."

Lucky: {Hugging Lesley} "Hi grandma."

Lesley: "It is so good to see you and to finally have the whole family under the same

roof again."

{Luke and Laura look at one another, somewhat hesitant about Lesley's statement, but

appearing hopeful.} 

Scene 6:

{Nikolas sits at a cubicle, in the visitors room, at the local prison. From the other side of

the table a door opens and Hannah enters. Seeing that Nikolas is her visitor, she is

somewhat hesitant about how to proceed. Slowly she sits down on the other side of the

glass from him and picks up the phone. Nikolas does the same}

Nikolas: {Looking into her eyes, he is not sure how to begin the conversation} "So…I

hear you and I may have something in common."

Hannah: {Smiling a bit to herself}"Yeah, I heard that too."

Nikolas: "How are they treating you?"

Hannah: "Like a criminal…my lawyer's doing what he can to get me out."

Nikolas: "Do your parents…does the family know what's going on?"

Hannah: {Pausing briefly} "Mom and dad died several years ago…there's really no one

else to notify, except…you. I take it your not too thrilled with the possibility

that we're family."

Nikolas: "I don't know what to think…but we'll know soon enough whether or not it's true. 

I'm having another paternity test done…"

Hannah: "That's probably for the best…and what if it proves that we are family?"

Nikolas: "Let's just take it one step at a time, ok?"

Hannah: "…Ok."

Scene 7:

{Robin and Felicia sit with Mac, as Anna, Robert, and Sean look at them through the

glass window in ICU.}

Anna: {Referring to Robin}"It's amazing, how much she's changed since we've been

gone."

Sean: "She's definitely grown into a beautiful young lady."

Robert: "Yes, and one who will be around for many years."

{Anna and Robert look at one another, with hope in their eyes.}

Sean: {Reassuring Anna and Robert} "Oh, trust me…if she's anything like her parents

she's not about to let something like a little HIV stop her."

Anna: "I just wish we could have been here for her…"

Robert: "Yeah, I know…me too, love. {Taking a moment, he then attempts to change the

subject} So, why don't we see if we can piece together exactly what went

wrong in Venezuela."

Sean: "Well, as far as we can tell Faison caught on to the fact that Anna's kidnapping

was a set up."

Anna: "And, that he knew we intended to turn him over to the WSB after we were to

apprehend him on the boat."

Robert: "So, knowing this…he rigged the boat with explosives…"

Sean: "From what we could gather, he intended to make it appear as though you had all

died in the explosion. That way he could take Anna and disappear."

Anna: "And not have to worry about the WSB attempting to follow through on the

termination, because they would assume we were already dead."

Sean: {Addressing Robert} "And if he played his cards right, you'd be the only real

casualty in the explosion." 

Robert: "Alright, I'll buy all of that…but obviously something didn't go according to his

plan, because it didn't play out that way."

Anna: "Right…see before the boat exploded Faison had me tied to an area that he knew

he could access quickly…he figured he could detonate the bomb and still have

enough time to grab me and disappear before either one of us was hurt. What

he didn't count on was that I got loose…and when he went to retrieve me, I

was gone."

Sean: "By the time Anna had located you, the bomb had detonated. Everyone bailed

from the ship, but when Anna came to the surface, there was no sign of you."

Anna: "It was only later that one of our agents reported seeing a man, they thought was

Faison, traveling with another man matching your description."

Sean: "At that point, we knew that Faison had you and was planning on holding on to

you until he could get another shot at Anna."

Anna: "So, Sean convinced me to go into hiding until we could locate Faison and

formulate a plan to apprehend him and retrieve you safely." 

{Suddenly, Robin interrupts the three of them.}

Robin: {Smiling} "Umm, I hate to interrupt this meeting of the minds, but there is

someone who would like to see you."

{Walking them into Mac's room, they find him conscious}

Robert: {Overjoyed, he addresses Mac} "Well, it's about time…{Referring to Mac's

injuries} What kind of welcome home gift is this?"

Mac: {Hoarse} "Well, what do you expect…{Wincing in pain, he teases Robert} next

time don't go on vacation for so long…"

Robert: "Yeah…if that was a vacation…I'm definitely in need of a better travel agent."

Mac: {Getting serious for a moment} "So…it's over?"

Robert: "Yeah…it's over. And the good news is that with Faison being dead, none of us

will ever have to deal with him again."

{Robert hugs Mac, as Anna and Robin stand arm in arm smiling. Felicia, overjoyed that

Mac will recover, turns to Sean. Looking into his eyes, she gently reaches up and hugs

him. Sean attempts to savor the moment, as Felicia releases herself from his embrace

and smiles at him.}

Part XVI 

{Helena is shown on her yacht. Sitting on the edge of a bed, she appears to be speaking

to someone nearby}

Helena: "Well, I suppose everything did not go according to plan…but then things like

this will happen. {Standing up, she walks to the foot of the bed and turns to face

it} The important thing is that we don't give up hope. There will always be

another chance to try again…wouldn't you agree?"

{Helena waits for a response from Faison, who is lying incapacitated in bed, staring at

her.}

Helena: "That's ok…don't attempt to respond, save your strength…it will be important in

your recovery. I assure you, it was not easy retrieving you from the

authorities…but not to worry, once they were told you had died and had been

cremated…it was all just a matter of timing. The drug I administered will take

some time, but eventually you will heal from your injuries. And then we can

begin again…"

{Helena smiles at Faison in a cold and calculating manner.}


End file.
